Dans la peau l'un de l'autre
by madison2a
Summary: Tokio hotel yaoi. Après une dispute assez houleuse Bill ce retrouve dans le corps de Tom et vice versa, comment vont il faire pour ne pas éveiller les soupsons, alors qu'il sont incapable de ce faire passer l'un pour l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Pensées de Bill 

_Pensées de Tom_

Chapitre 1

La dispute

Le concert battait son plein comme d'habitude. Bill ne pensait qu'a une seule chose « son frère », en ce moment même il était en train d'interpréter In die nacht. Cette chanson pour les fans parlait de leur lien si complexe, si merveilleux. Mais pour Tom ce n'est pas la même chose, alors que Bill criait son amour lui était occuper a reluquer la blondasse qu'il avait dans son champ de vison. Elle lui plaisait bien de taille moyenne poitrine généreuse au belles formes, tout pour plaire ou surtout pour mettre dans son lit. En tout cas Bill n'est pas un crétin il se rend compte que son frère se fout royalement de la chanson, il suit le regard de celui -ci et tombe sur la blonde. Sans savoir pourquoi son ventre se tordis et par vengeance il donna un coup de pied a son frère, celui qui faisait tant hurler les filles. Sauf que la il avait une bonne raison de lui donner.

Tom : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'a frappé aussi fort ?

Bill :Désolé pas fait exprès ! _**Tu l'avais mériter abruti**_

Tom : C'est moi ou ta pas l'air désolé !

Bill : Lâche moi !

Tom : Non je te lâche pas, t'es bizarre en ce moment c'est quoi ton problème ?

Le concert venait de se terminer, ils avaient était super comme d'habitude, mais la Bill n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les enfantillages de son frère. Et en plus il beuglait tellement fort que même de leur loge tout le monde pouvait les entendrent.

Bill : Arrête de crier tout le monde t'entend

Tom :Non je n'arrêterais pas ! Parle moi je suis ton frère merde. _Pourquoi il m'évite ça me fait mal ses conneries_

Bill : Mon frère ! Drôle de frère qui pendant une chanson qui lui est dédié, au lieu de me regarder prefere reluquer la blondasse du premier rang ! _**Mince meme après avoir chanter pendant 1h 30 j'ai encore la force de crier.**_

Tom : Heu heu…_Merde j'ai pas d'excuse sur se coup la, c'est vrai que la chanson je m'en foutais un peu._

Bill : Tu vois j'avais raison tu t'en fous.

Tom : Non, mais…

Georg : Re salut les mec ! Alors vous faites quoi ?

Gustav : Georg on vient de les quitter pas besoin de leur redire bonjour.

Georg : C'est pas grave, au fait David nous emmène en boite ce soir t'es partant Tom ?

Oubliant complètement la conversation avec son frère, ils décidèrent d'aller se défouler. Contrairement a Bill qui n'était pas trop chaud mais surtout fatigué.

La boite était bondée, impossible de s'y retrouver. Bill parti le premier pour se mettre à un box il ne voulait surtout pas danser, déjà qu'il n'était pas doué, il manquerait plus qu'une groupie le tire vers la piste. Quant aux autres Georg partit commander des boissons et Tom alla directement danser, Bill l'observa un moment puis sorti de sa contemplation par une main qui lui touchait l'épaule.

Gustav :Tu va bien Bill ?

Bill : Oui t'inquiètes ! _**Le petit Gugus toujours à s'occuper plus des autres que de lui.**_

Gustav : Je te dis ça car je te trouve un peu tendu ?

Bill : Je suis un peu fatiguer c'est pour ça.

Gustav : Ah d'accord je m'inquiétais moi

_**C'est bizarre car c'est quand on est entouré de plein de gens qu'on se sans le plus seul, Gus danse avec je ne sais trop qui, Georg est au comptoir et essaye de draguer, quand a Tom je ne l'ai pas vu une seul fois depuis le début. Et moi je suis la avec mon verre de Get a ruminer des pensées noir, comme « pourquoi ça m'a autant énervé qu'il regarde cette blondasse plutôt que moi ? » J'étais jaloux, non plutôt en colère. Jaloux n'importe quoi c'est mon frère pourquoi je serai jaloux qu'il regarde une fille, une blondasse a grosse poitrine si vulgaire et grossière STOP BILL, tu t'emportes tout seul et NON ! Il danse un slow avec elle, elle nous suit ou quoi et en plus il l'a pelote.**_

Pendant que bill bataillait avec ses sentiments Tom lui était très pris dans son opération pelotage tu finiras dans mon lit. Il était loin de se douter que son frère déprimait grave, ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était surtout que la blonde qui était très chaude. Il venait de passer sa main sous son corset quand soudain il entend son nom, se croyant super beau gosse, pour lui c'était la fille qui l'appelait.

Inconnu : Tom ! Tom !

Tom :Qu'est qu'il y a ma puce ?

Fille : Rien je n'ai rien dit !

Tom : Mais alors qui c'est..

Inconnu : TOM !

Tom : Bill ?

Bill: Ca fait cent ans que je t'appelle

Tom : Ben alors y a quoi ?

Bill : Heu…Mince pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Y a rien en faite j'ai agi par instinct, j'en avais marre de le voir peloter cette fille alors j'ai couru vers lui. Mais la je lui dit quoi surtout qu'a voir son regard il a pas l'air très content. C'est Georg !

Tom: Ben quoi Georg ?

Bill: Ben…il a des problèmes avec un mec.

Tom : Quoi ! Désolé ma puce j'y vais.

Fille : Fais attention quand même.

_Comment ça se fait que Georg soit entrain de se battre lui qui d'habitude est si calme. Bref je me dirige vers le comptoir la ou je les vu pour la dernière fois. Il est dos a moi assis sur un tabouret._

Tom : Georg !

Georg : Salut ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait la ? Et la fille ?

Tom : Et toi il est ou le mec ?

Georg : Quel mec, attend je suis pas homo moi.

Tom : Je sais, mais tu avait pas un problème avec un gars ?

Georg : Non d'ou tu sort ça ?

Tom : Bill!

Georg Quoi bill ?

Tom: Je vais le tuer.

Georg : Attends Tom.

_Je m'en fout de ce qu'il veut me dire, je cherche Bill j'arrive au boxe il n'y a que Gus._

Tom : Il est ou Bill ?

Gustav : Heu… il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué donc il est rentré à l'hôtel.

Tom : Scheisse !

_Je me fiche de la fille, je pars vers l'hôtel heureusement qu'il n'est pas loin surtout qu'il est tard, donc je cours comme un dératé. Pourquoi il m'a inventé un bobard pareil, je vais le tuer._

_**Aprés avoir dit à Gus que j'étais fatigué je suis vite sorti pour me diriger vers l'hôtel, je ne voulais pas tomber sur Tom. Je sais qu'il est en colère je le sens, mais si il me demande, je vais lui dire quoi ? Que j'étais jaloux de cette fille. Et que à chaque fois qu'il en ramène une j'ai l'impression de perdre un peu mon frère .Donc je me dirige à pas lent vers ma chambre je sais qu'il ne m'a pas rattrapé, pourquoi d'ailleurs il est mieux avec cette fille.**_

_Me voilà dans le hall de l'hôtel je suis essoufflé j'en peux plus, mais je continue, pas le temps de prendre l'ascenseur je monte les cinq étage et me retrouve dans le couloir de notre chambre, il est là, je vais lui faire sa fête._

Tom : BILL KAULITZ

Bill: Scheisse ! Comment il a fait pour me rattraper.

Tom : Reste ou tu es il faut qu'on cause. Pourquoi tu m'as dit que Georg avait des ennuis ?

Je fini par me retourner pour lui faire face et il est vraiment en colère.

Bill : Ben…

Tom : Alors dit moi ?

Bill : Je sais pas.

Tom : Tu sais pas, mais moi j'étais bien tranquille avec cette fille.

Bill : Ah oui cette fille. Mince je n'aurais pas du lui répondre comme ça, ça sonnait vraiment comme un reproche.

Tom : Tu es jaloux ?

Bill : Quoi ?

Tom : Oui tu es jaloux car j'étais avec cette fille. Si elle te plaisait il fallait me le dire.

Bill : Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi, je m'en fout de cette fille !

Tom : Mais c'est quoi ton problème alors ?

Bill : Mais j'en ai pas !

Tom : Moi je crois que si, tu es tellement nul avec les filles que tu te venges sur moi car j'en ai plein.

Bill : Tu délires grave Tom, je m'en contrefiche de ne pas avoir de filles dans mon lit moi.

Tom : Tu mens.

Bill: Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Tom : Je te connais

Bill : Je crois pas à t'entendre, c'est toi qui a un probleme avec le sexe.

Tom : Tu délires

Ensemble : Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais tu n'est pas à ma place !

C'est quoi cette sensation comme si quelque chose s'était rompu en moi, bref je ne supporte plus Tom alors je le laisse seul et cours dans ma chambre. Je me jette sur le lit et pleure toute les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi ça fait si mal de t'aimer ?

_J'avoue j'ai pas tout compris, j'ai eu une drôle de sensation comme si notre lien avait était coupé, mais je dois me faire des films. Je vois Bill se diriger vers sa chambre mais je ne le retiens pas je suis épuisé, arrivé dans la mienne je me couche sans retirer mes vêtements. Et juste avant de m'endormir une seul pensée me vient « Bill pourquoi ? »_


	2. Chapter 2

Echange

Parfois il y a des évènement dans votre vie qui font que vous avais l'impression de plus vous reconnaître ou de ne plus etre vous meme. Et bien c'est ce que ressentais bill en se moment, il avait l'impression que après la dispute avec son frère il était une autre personne. Il avait du mal a se l'expliquer, quand il s'était coucher hier soir il avait une impression bizarre comme si le lien avec son frère c'était rompu pendant un cour instant.

_**Je me sens trop mal j'aime pas me disputer avec lui, surtout là c'était idiot. A cause de cette fille, non pas de cette fille de ma jalousie. Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme sa, sait mon frère. Et puis merde il faut que je me lève, j'ai l'impression de pas sentir bon. Et puis j'ai enlever mais habit hier soir, et ma tête elle lourde. Je dois ma faire des idées, bon debout.**_

Mais bill ne fit pas attention qu'il portait un pantalon trop grand pour lui, et des cheveux trop long. Peut etre que sa dispute avec son frère lui fit oublier ces léger détail. En arrivant dans la salle de bain il voulu allumer la lumière, sa main glissa sur le coter droit du mur, rien.

Bill : Mince !

Il fit de meme du coter gauche et découvrit l'interrupteur.

_**J'en suis sur qu'il était a droite !**_

_**Bon aller une bonne douche me ferra du bien, et puis après j'irai parler a tom. Avant la douche il faut que je jette un coup dans le miroir, je doit avoir une sale tête.**_

Bill : Bon voyons ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!

_Pourquoi tu ma fait se coup la bill, mince sa fait pas mal de temps que je te comprend plus. Avant tu me disait tout et là, tu fait ta tête de mule. Enfin je peu parler je suis pas mieux. Mais sa me gêne de lui avoir dit tout ça, et en plus j'en penser pas la moitié. La seul chose que je voulais c'était décompresser avec cette fille. Mais non monsieur nous fait sa crise, et puis merde je vais aller lui parler. Et sans crier cette fois si. D'abord la douche, mince il fait encore nuit, mais non les volet son fermé. Pourtant je les fermes jamais, bizarre. Aller debout marmotte, mais c'est quoi se délire je suis en boxer. Pourtant j'en suis sur de mettre coucher avec mes fringes, j'ai du les enlever dans mon sommeil. Arriver a la salle de bain comme un con j'ai chercher l'interrupteur a gauche alors qu'il était du coter droit. Mais ma main a couper qu'il était du coter gauche hier. Arrête Tom les interrupteurs c'est pas vivant. Bon lumière allumé sa c'est fait, j'ouvre l'arriver d'eau et me dirige vers le miroir pour défaire mais dreads._

Tom : Je dois avoir une tête ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!

Désolé pour ce chapitre si cour mais pour le déroulement de l'histoire il le fallait. Et puis je voudrais remercier ma Bêta Mélanie.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom est dans le corps de Bill

Bill est dans le corps de Tom

_Pensées Gustav entre « »_

_**Pensées Bill**_

_Pensées Tom_

_Chapitre 3_

_Le cauchemar_

Bill : Non c'est pas possible ! Je dois faire un cauchemar. Oui un cauchemar, sinon pourquoi je serais dans le corps de mon frère. Calme toi Bill, et pense très fort à te réveiller…

Ca marche pas ! AU SECOURS !

Pendant les dix minutes suivantes Bill resta figé devant le miroir qui lui renvoyait le reflet d'un garçon de 17 ans, blond avec des dreads portant un pantalon large horrible et un tee shirt ou on pouvait rentrer a dix. Oui tout cela ne pouvait être qu' un cauchemar.

Tom : Je rêve ! Je rêve ! Oui c'est un rêve sinon pourquoi je ressemblerais a mon frère. C'est pas possible, c'est quoi ses cheveux. JE VEUX MES DREADS. Relaxe Tom, si tu ferme très fort les yeux tout va redevenir normal… Ca marche pas, comment je vais faire, je ne vais pas draguer avec ce corps. On dirait une fille, redescend sur terre c'est de ton frère que tu parles. Il est un peu efféminé, mais quand même.

Tom était dans la panique total, comment se faisait-il qu'il se retrouve dans le corps de son frère. C'est dans les films d'habitude qu'il arrive ce genre de truc, alors que la c'est la réalité. Il était perdu, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que de l'autre coté Bill était aussi paniqué que lui.

_Bon récapitulons hier soir je suis allé en boite, puis je me suis disputé avec Bill. C'est tout, ah oui j'ai senti une drôle de sensation comme si le lien qui m' unissait avec mon frère avait était brisé pendant un moment. Ouais et alors ça me dit pas comment je me retrouve dans cette galére. Et Bill ? Autant lui aussi il est comme ça. Bon go je vais le voir._

La chambre était toujours dans l'obscurité, Tom se dirigea vers les volets et les ouvrit. La lumière lui fit fermer les yeux un moment, après les avoir ouvert le spectacle qui se présentait devant lui le laissa sans voix.

Il était peut être dans le corps de son frère, mais aussi dans sa chambre. C'est pour ça que les volets étaient fermer, en tout cas sa chambre ou plutôt celle de son frère était en piteuse état.

Il y avait des fringues partout, un jeans sur la chaise une chemise par terre, d'autres en boule dans un coin. Sa valise était ouverte et plein de choses en dépassaient, mais le quelque chose en particulier retint le regarde de Tom, la trousse à maquillage. Elle était la poser sur la table de nuit, Tom avait l'impression que celle ci la nargué. Puis la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Trousse à maquillage Bill, donc Bill trousse a maquillage, et Bill lui. Soudain il fut pris de sueurs froides, lui Tom Kaulitz va devoir mettre du maquillage. JAMAIS. Oui il devait aller voir Bill et tout de suite.

En ce qui concerne Bill celui ci n'était pas mieux. Il avait cédé a la panique, il se regardait encore dans le miroir. C'est vrai que depuis certains temps il voulait être près de son frère, et ben la il était servi. Mais quand même, il se retrouvait avec des dreads et un piercing a la lèvres. C'était vraiment horrible. Pas que son frère soit moche loin de la, mais il n'aimait pas du tout le style de celui ci, donc vive la galère.

_**Alors comment je vais faire, et si j'allais voir Tom. Mais attend ! Si moi je suis là, ça veux dire que Tom est dans mon corps (ben tu en as mis du temps lol, c'est bon j'arrête). NON ! Il va abîmer mon magnifique corps, je le connais. Vite il faut que j'aille le voir.**_

Bill sorti de la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre, ou plutôt le foutoir. Des fringues partout et même au grand malheur de Bill des magasines porno.

Bill : Non là t'a fais fort Tom !

Tom était bien décider a voir son frère, mais un problème de taille se présentait a lui. Bill ou lui, était en boxer il allait pas sortir dans le couloir comme ça. Et pourquoi pas. Non il fallait qu'il se trouve des fringues et il était or de question qu'il mette des trucs moulant.

_Comment je vais faire, Bill ne porte que des jeans horribles super moulant et moi ça me donne des sueurs froides rien que de savoir que je vais mettre ça. Bon ben alors je vais fouiller dans sa valise je verrais bien. Alors voyons, une chemise noir moulante beurk ! Un pantalon blanc a rayure bleu, au secours il faut le brûler tellement il est moche. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais sortir en boxer. A voilà trouvé pantalon treillis et un tee shirt blanc avec je ne sais quoi dessus. Ca fera l'affaire c'est juste pour traverser le couloir._

Pour Gus la matinée commençait à merveille, il avait dormi comme un bébé. Il s'était quand meme un peu inquiété pour Bill et Tom, mais bon ces deux la étaient dur à suivre quand ils s'y mettaient. Donc Gus sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur quand un bruit de porte le fit se retourner.

« Il se lève bien tôt Bill. C'est pas dans ses habitudes et c'est quoi ces habits. Ca fait un bail qu'il ne porte plus ce pantalon. »

Gustav : Salut Bill t'as bien dormi ?

_Vite il faut que j'arrive à ma chambre, ou celle de Bill. Merde ça me saoule._

Gustav : Bill !

_Mince je crois qu'on m'appel._

Tom :Salut Gustav ! Ca va ?

Gustav : Oui. Et toi ?

Tom : Ben j'aurais voulut ramener la fille mais…

Gustav : Quel fille ?

_Merde c'est vrai t'es Bill pas Tom._

Tom : Laisse tomber. Heu je vais voir Bill heu Tom.

_La bourde je suis pas doué, il va me prendre pour un dingue, enfin il va prendre Bill pour un dingue. Bref vite la chambre. Donc arrivé devant celle ci j'ouvre la porte et là horreur. Bill enfin dans mon corps et là étalé de tout son long sur le sol en pleurs. Vive mon image._


	4. Chapter 4

Un petit récapitulatif, Bill est dans le corps de Tom. Et Tom dans celui de Bill

_**Pensées Bill**_

_Pensées Tom_

Chapitre 4

Pourquoi ?

Donc après avoir évalué la situation, Bill décida de rejoindre Tom. Mais n'étant pas habitué a porter ce genre de pantalon il se prit les pieds dans celui ci (oui c'est possible ça m'est arrivé) et s'étala comme une merde, fatigué de cette situation il se mit à pleurer. Et c'est dans cette situation que le trouva Tom. Déjà que celui ci était perturbé depuis son réveil, la c'était encore pire. Ce n'était pas la situation elle même qui le mettait mal à l'aise, mais c'était de se regarder en train de pleurer. Et c'est en se voyant comme cela, qu'il comprit l'ampleur du problème. Mais Tom étant Tom, cette pensée fut balayé par une autre. Et si quelqu'un le voyait comme ça, il avait une réputation a tenir quand même.

Tom :Mais Bill arrête de pleurer !

**_Tom, dieu merci il est là. Ca fait trop bizarre de me regarder, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension et puis…et puis c'est quoi ces fringues. Quel horreur j'ai pas de maquillage. Pire ça veut dire qu'il a traversé le couloir comme ça._**

Bill:Tom t'es fou !

Tom :C'est toi qui es pas bien! Imagine si quelqu'un d'autre serait rentré dans la chambre.

Bill :Et alors ?

Tom :Et alors quoi ? On m'aurait vu moi Tom Kaulitz en train de pleurer.

Bill :Comme si c'était important, t'imagines tu a traversé le couloir habillé comme ça.

Tom :Attends ceux sont tes fringues je te signal !

Bill :Oui mais ça fait des années que je ne l'ai mets plus, ça craint maintenant.

Tom :Alors pourquoi tu les gardes ?

Bill :J'aime pas jeter.

Tom :Ouais c'est ça.

Le silence retomba d'un coup dans la pièce, pendant un moment ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Après leur petite dispute ils réalisèrent qu'il y avait pire. Pourquoi ils avaient changés de corps, mais surtout comment ils allaient faire pour tout remettre comme avant.

Déjà que Bill se sentait mal à cause de leur dispute là c'était encore pire, alors pour se rassurer un peu il avança et vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom ou plutot la sienne.

Bill :Pourquoi ?

Tom :Je sais pas Bill je suis aussi paumé que toi. Sur ces paroles Tom se dégagea de l'étreinte de Bill et se colla contre la porte. Bill resta un peu bête quand à cette éloignement soudain, d'habitude ça ne dérangeait pas Tom. Celui ci du se rendre compte de l'air un peu perdu de son petit frère car il lui dit.

Tom :Désolé frangin ça fait bizarre d'être collé à son propre corps.

Bill :Moi ça me dérange pas, et puis je ne voyais pas ça en mal. Je voulais un peu de réconfort c'est tout. **_Ca commence à me gonfler, il ne pense qu'à lui._**

Tom :Je sais mais bon…

Bill :C'est pas grave laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute. On a un problème plus urgent.

Tom :Oui, on fait quoi ?

Bill :Je sais pas, ce qui est certain c'est qu'il ne faut en parler à personne. On nous prendrait pour des dingues.

Tom :Ok et après ?

Bill :Je sais pas moi t'as qu'à réfléchir.

Tom :Avec ton cerveau ça va être dur. _Je sais que j'ai été vexant mais je suis sur les nerfs il fallait_ _que ça sorte._

Bill :Moi au moins je ressemble à quelque chose, à un humain.

Tom :Bill ! tu va trop loin.

Bill :T'avais pas qu'à commencer.

Tom :C'est ça.

Bill :Pourquoi on se dispute si souvent en ce moment ? On arrive même plus à se comprendre. Et je déteste ça.

Tom observa Bill pendant un cour instant il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, lui aussi il destestait se disputer avec lui. C'était son frère après tout, sa moitié, mais plus que ça aussi. _Non Tom arrêtes tu divague._

Tom :Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'on à changer de corps ?

Bill :A cause de nos disputes ?

Tom :Oui !

Bill :Mais c'est arrivé comment, par magie ?

Tom :Je sais pas, autant on nous en veux et on a été ensorcelés.

Bill :Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu gros ? **_Ensorcelés, n'importe quoi, et dire que c'est mon frère._**

Tom :Ben je sais pas moi, mais en attendant il faut faire quelque chose.

Bill :Moi je sais !

Tom :Quoi ?

Bill :Faire comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution.

Tom :Tu veux dire par là, que je devrai me faire passer pour toi ?

Bill :Oui Tom t'as tout compris.

Tom :Hors de question, jamais !

Bill :T'as pas le choix ! Tu te vois aller dire a David « j'ai le corps de Bill mais je suis Tom »on va nous enfermer direct. Et là fini Tokio Hotel, fini les concerts et la gloire.

Tom avait du mal à évaluer le problème, mais le pire c'était que Bill avait raison. Mais c'était de la folie jamais ils n'arriveraient a se faire passer pour Bill.

Tom :T'as raison, mais jamais j'arriverai à me faire passer pour toi, et toi pareil d'ailleurs.

Bill :On est jumeaux, on va y arriver.

Tom :C'est ça le problème, jumeaux mais si différent

Malgré les dix minutes qui s'était écoulé, Gustave était resté comme un idiot au milieu du couloir. Il avait trouvé Bill très bizarre, enfin juste un peu plus que d'habitude. Mais bon c'était pas que mais à 13h ils avaient une interview, et comme Bill est très long, Gus décida d'aller les chercher.

Bill :Il va falloir essayer Tom

Tom :Mais on va se faire pincer…

TOC TOC TOC

Tom :C'est qui ?

Bill :Comme si je le savais, entrez.

Gustav :Salut les gars, enfin re salut Bill

Ensemble :Salut Gus !

Gustav :Je suis venu vous prévenir qu'il est dix heure, et que à 13h on a une interview. Alors le temps que tu te fasses beau Bill, en gros bougez vous. A tout a l'heure. Et il partit comme il était venu. Puis Tom dont la phrase de Gus tourné en boucle dans sa tête, se tourna vers Bill avec une tête d'ahuri et lui dit.

Tom :Attend ça veux dire que je vais devoir me maquiller ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Petite note de l'auteur : voilà j'ai fais un blog pour cette fic, et j'aimerais que vous veniez jeter un coups d'œil ou quelque coms sa serait sympa. L'adresse **__**www.madisonsan2a. Bill**_

_Pensées Tom_

Bill dans le corps de Tom

Tom dans le corps de Bill

_**Chapitre**__** 5**_

_**Galère**_

_**L'interview ? Quelle interview. Mince mais bien sur David m'en a parlé, il m'a dit Bill n'oublie pas l'interview demain avec la journaliste française. Une française je vais encore galérer, je comprend rien et en plus notre traductrice est bidon(petite note pour certains interviews ou les pauvres ils ont l'air vraiment paumé). Mais c'est pas ça le plus grand problème, le problème en question se nomme Tom qui est toujours entrain de se morfondre sur lui meme. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.**_

Bill :Frangin c'est quoi ton problème ?

Tom :Mon problème, attend je résume, je suis dans le corps de mon jumeau que bien qu'il le soit est l'exacte opposé de moi. Et le pire c'est que je dois me faire passer pour lui, ce qui veut dire que je dois mettre du maquillage. Tu imagines, du MAQUILLAGE !

Bill :Cri pas j'ai compris, ça va c'est juste du maquillage y a pire.

Tom :Y a pire ? Comme quoi ?

Bill :Comme être dans ton corps par exemple.

Tom ne l'avoua jamais à Bill mais sa phrase lui fit plus mal que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer, c'était donc si horrible d'être dans son corps.

Bill :Fait pas cette tête Tom je plaisantais.

Tom :Ouais c'est bon, on va pas s'arrêter la dessus.

Bill :D'accord en attendant il faut se dépêcher, sinon on va avoir des ennuis. Je veux pas d'un Gus en colère dans les parages.

Tom :Oui mais il est or de question que je me maquille.

Bill :Il va falloir tu est censé être moi, et puis t'inquiète c'est moi qui vais te maquiller.

Tom :Y a un autre problème aussi, regarde moi bien Bill il est or de question que je mette un pantalon moulant. C'est contre ma religion.

Bill :Et toi tu me voit débarquer a l'interviews en baggy. Les gens il vont trouver ça bizarre.

Tom :Ouai mais pas un jeans.

Bill :Mais j'ai que des jeans, je m'en fout tu fais avec. Moi je dois bien porter tes fringues, et j'en fais pas une montagne.

Tom :Je m'en fous je veux pas un jeans.

Bill :Arrête de faire le gamin, reste tranquille je vais dans ma chambre chercher ma valise. Et surtout tu ne sors pas. _**J'ai pas envie de me taper la honte, je suis même pas maquiller.**_

Bill sortit de la chambre la tête remplie de pensées aussi folles les une que les autres. Et si on s'apercevait qu'il avait changé de corps, il serait bon pour l'asile.

_**Je crois qu'on est vraiment dans la merde, je sais que Tom fera son possible pour être moi, mais ça sera pas assez on est trop différent. Mon dieu si tu dois faire un miracle fais le maintenant, ou envoie moi un signe.**_

Georg :Salut Tom ! _**J'ai demandé un signe pas une croix.**_

Bill :Salut Georg !

Georg :Alors ta soirée avec la fille ?

Bill :Ben…_**Je vais lui dire quoi moi ? Et puis cette blondasse elle pouvait rester chez elle. Tout ça c'est de sa faute, si je ne m'étais pas disputé avec Tom à cause d'elle on en serait pas là.**_

Bill __Elle devait rentrée, elle avait un truc urgent a faire.

Georg :A d'accord, et avec Bill ça va ?

Bill :Ouai ça va, bon je dois te laisser sinon on va être en retard.

Georg :C'est quand même dommage que tu ai pas ramené la fille, c'est pas comme la dernière fois ou vous étiez a trois_**. A trois ! Mais c'est un malade mon frère, je savais qu'il était dingue de sexe mais là ça dépasse les bornes. Il faudra que lui et moi on ai une conversation. Bon répond lui à la Tom et comme ça il te laissera tranquille.**_

Bill :Oui c'est vrai que à trois c'était le kiff ! Bye a tout a l'heure.

Aprés avoir fouillé dans sa chambre pour trouver les meilleurs habits pour son frère, il retourna dans la chambre et vit Tom allongé à observer le plafond.

Bill :Merde t'es chiant Tom, tu aurais pu au moins prendre une douche.

Tom :Quoi tu me la pas dit !

Bill :T'as pas trois ans, merde !

Tom :Attend et si je prend une douche ça veux dire que je vais te voir nu.

Bill :Et alors on a le même corps et puis t'es un mec aussi tu va pas m'en faire un fromage.

Tom :Ca va c'est bon je vais prendre une douche.

Bill :Ouai c'est ça et mets pas cent ans, on a pas que ça à faire.

_Il en a des bonnes Bill, prendre une douche avec son corps, on a plus six ans. D'accord je l'ai déjà vu nu y a pas longtemps, mais c'était sans faire exprès. En même temps je l'ai regardé pendant dix minute. Arrêtes Tom c'est ton frère, tu divagues grave._

_Bon je me lance j'ouvre le robinet et mets l'eau à la bonne température, je retire tous mes habits vite fait et sans regarder les zones intimes. Mince ça fait du bien quand même, bon première étape réussie maintenant il faut que je me lave. Donc je prend une boule et du gel douche Axe. C'est pas grave je ferais avec, donc je me frotte et c'est impeccable. Puis je me décide à regarder le corps de mon frère, et merde il est vraiment bien foutu, enfin comme moi (vive les chevilles). Une partie de mon cerveau me pousse à mieux regarder tout ça et je le fait, mon autre partie de mon cerveau me dit que je suis dégoûtant car c'est mon frère. Et je me l'avoue il ne me lasse pas indifférent. Ca fait quelque temps que je passe mes journées à le regarder sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Au debut j'ai pensé que c'était mon instinct de grand frère, mais plus j'y pense et plus je regarde le corps de mon frère et je me dit que c'est peut être le contraire. et en regardant mieux quel horreur je BANDE, je bande en pensant à mon frère et avec son corps en plus. Je suis vraiment dans la merde._

_**Bon c'est bien que je m'occupe de Tom, mais et moi je vais mettre quoi. En même temps c'est plus facile pour moi je connais les fringues de mon frère par cœur. Donc je prend un baggy blanc avec le tee shirt gris avec des tribal dessinés dessus. Pour la casquette je prend aussi une grise et voilà le tour et joué, enfin ça va me manquer de ne pas mettre mes bijoux et mon maquillage. Mais bon je peux rien y faire ça ferait bizarre si Tom arrivé maquillé. Tu débloques Bill, et puis il fait quoi Tom il s'est noyé.**_

__

Bill :Tom t'as fini ou quoi ? _Merde Bill, vite l'eau froide il faut que je règle mon petit enfin gros problème._

Tom :T'inquiètes Bill j'ai presque fini.

Bill :Mais bouge il faut me faire, enfin te faire les cheveux aussi.

Tom :A non pas la pince !

Bill :Arrête Georg aussi l'a fait, il n'est pas mort pour autant. _**Bon il sort ou bien**_.

Bill :Allez Tom sort.

Tom :J'ai pas de serviette !

Bill :C'est mon corps idiot, allez sort.

Tom sortit de la douche plus rouge que jamais, pourtant il n'était pas pudique. Mais le fait qu'il ai eu un érection en pensant à son frère changea la donne.

Bill :Bon je t'ai trouvé des fringues.

Tom :Pas le jeans !

Bill :Tom !

Tom :C'est bon aller donne, je vais attraper la crève sinon.

Tom tenait son pire cauchemar dans ces mains, Bill venait de lui tendre un pantalon noir avec deux fermeture éclairs sur le devant, le même qu'il avait porter pour spring nicht. Mais le problème pour celui ci c'est qu'il était trop moulant a son goût. Et quant au tee shirt c'était celui noir avec l'aigle dessus.

Tom :Bill je vais vraiment devoir mettre ce pantalon ?

Bill :J'ai bien fouillé et je crois que pour le moment c'est le seul que tu pourra à peu près supporter.

Tom :Ok je le fais vraiment parce que tu es mon frère.

Bill :J'imagine si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre.

Tom avait demandé à Bill de le laisser seul, c'était assez dur comme ça il n'avait pas besoin des commentaires de son frère en prime.

Je le crois pas et moi qui m'étais juré de ne jamais mettre ce genre de fringues, enfin en même temps je suis pas moi. Mais quand même et pourquoi ce pantalon est aussi serré et ce tee-shirt, je vais devenir dingue. Bon voilà fini l'habillage, je m'observe un moment au miroir. J'ai beau dire mais mon frère est beau, mais je le préfère sans maquillage. Le maquillage, merde j'avais oublié.

Bill :T'as fini Tom ?

Tom :Oui c'est bon.

Bill :Bon ben tu es bien habillé, pour aujourd'hui ça suffira. Tom n'écoutait pas ce que son frère lui disait la seule chose que son cerveau avait enregistré était que celui ci tenait la pince a la main et celle ci était prête a l'emploi.

Bill :Bon maintenant à la pince.

Tom :Non Bill je peux pas rester comme ça ?

Bill :T'es fou mais regarde toi. Effectivement Tom enfin Bill avait une tête à faire peur, on aurait dit que ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Et il avait les cheveux tout mouillés et emmêlé en gros ce n'était pas très beau à voir.

Tom :D'accord mais tu fais attention.

Bill :Très drôle c'est mon corps je te signale, j'ai pas envie de l'abîmer.

Pendant le quart d'heure suivant Tom avait l'impression d'être une fille, oui une fille. Il se faisait sécher et coiffer les cheveux par son frère, c'était vraiment une claque énorme pour son ego. Mais la chose qu'il n'avouera jamais, c'est qu'il aimait sentir les mains de Bill lui toucher les cheveux, il était si doux depuis le début chaque caresse lui donnait des frissons dans toute la colonne.

Bill :Voilà fini. Il ouvrit les yeux il ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermé, et s'observa à la glace. Il n'avait rien à dire il était bien mieux comme ça, les cheveux bien lissé et coiffé.

Bill :Tu vois c'est bien mieux comme ça !

Tom ;J'avoue t'as raison.

Bill ;Bon prochaine étape. Il vit son frère partir dans la chambre puis revenir avec son pire cauchemar. Eyeliner fond de teint, crayon…jamais.

_Non jamais je me maquillerais. _Pris de panique rien qu'à l'idée de se maquiller, il poussa Bill et sortit de la salle de bain comme un dératé.

Bill :Tom viens ici, je te jure tu va mal finir. Quant à Bill lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de pantalon avait du mal à suivre son frère. Que celui ci d'ailleurs essayait de sortir de la chambre, mais la porte refusait de l'écouter.

Bill :Elle ne s'ouvrira pas !

Tom ;Quoi ?

Bill :Je l'ai fermé à clé, je me suis douté que tu réagirais comme ça.

Tom :Traître !

Bill :Moi aussi je t'adores. Mais il se fait tard.

Tom sentit le danger venir et se mit à courir partout dans la chambre, Bill essayait de l'attraper mais en vain. _**C'est pas possible elle est pourtant pas immense cette chambre**_. Bill était trop pris dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas la chaussure qui traînait, il se prit le pied dedans. Tom ayant l'instinct de protection se précipita sur son frère pour le rattraper, mais bien sur celui ci tomba aussi. Quand Bill releva la tête c'était pour voir Tom au dessus de lui qui l'écrasait un peu. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, puis pris d'un instinct peu commun et immorale ils se rapprochèrent, il ne manquait plus que quelques centimètres…

Toc toc toc

Gus :Bougez vous les gars, on va pas partir sans manger comme même.

Bill :Oui Gus on arrive. Heu Tom tu veux bien te pousser ?

Tom :Ah oui bien sur.

Tout les deux étaient gêné et pleins de questions tournaient dans leurs têtes.

_Si Gus n'avait pas tapé je l'aurait embrassé, mais c'est mon frère._

_**Pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça, j'allais l'embrasser. Décidément Bill tu ne va pas bien, c'est ton frère merde.**_

Bill :Tu me laisse te maquiller maintenant ?

Tom :Quand il faut, il faut. Mais t'en mets pas trop !

Bill :T'inquiètes. Bill prit soin de bien appliquer le maquillage, même si Tom se plaignait de temps en temps.

Bill :Voilà fini. Bon va rejoindre Gus moi je prend vite fais ma douche. Et pas de conneries.

Tom :C'est bon je vais assurer.

Tom laissa Bill s'occuper de son corps, il lui faisait confiance, il n'était pas son frère pour rien.

Désolé je sais que sa chapitre n'est pas super, mais je me rattraperais pour le prochain. Le titre sera Interview ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bill dans le corps de Tom

Tom dans le corps de Bill

**_Pensées de Bill_**

Pensées de Tom 

« _Pensées de Gus »_

Intervieweuse 

Chapitre 6

L'interview

_Bon Bill m'a dit de faire attention, mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, je vais assurer personne ne va se rendre compte que je suis Tom._

Tom se dirigea tout fière d'une démarche de vainqueur, qui ne correspondait pas du tout à Bill, à la table ou Georg et Gus étaient entrain de manger.

_Ils mangent déjà mais il est quelle heure ? 11h30, on a mis autant de temps. Bref reste zen Tom assis toi et ne parle pas._

Georg :Salut Bill ça va ?

Tom :Oui et toi ?

Georg :Bien ! Tu es rentré tôt hier soir, ça allait pas ?

Tom :J'étais un peu fatigué, et toi tu t'es ramené une fille ?

Georg :Heu, oui elle était sympa. (et la chasser le naturel, il revient au galop, pas vrai Tom)

Tom :Elle était bonne ?

Le silence se fit entre les deux garçons, Gus recracha la viande qui venait de mettre dans la bouche. Quand à Georg il faisait le poisson en ouvrant et fermant la bouche, comme si il avait du mal à respirer.

Merde j'ai fais une grosse gaffe, Bill ne parle jamais comme ça. Il ne parle jamais de fille, alors demander si elle est bonne. Vite il faut que je rattrape le coup.

Tom :Je plaisantais Georg, tu sais très bien que moi et les coups d'un soir c'est pas mon truc.

Georg :Tu me rassures sur le moment j'avais l'impression d'entendre Tom.

Tom :Quand même pas à ce point. Ouf j'ai rattrapé le coup, je suis trop fort.

Georg était peut être un peu naïf mais pas Gus, il trouvait depuis ce matin le comportement de Bill bizarre. Déjà il mettait des vêtements qu'il ne portait plus depuis pas mal de temps, et la il sort cette phrase le plus naturellement du monde, c'était à croire qu'on avait échanger les twins (si tu savais Gus).

Gus :Et Tom ?

Tom :Oui !

Gus :Quoi oui, Tom il fait quoi ?

Tom :A Bil…Tom oui il prend sa douche.

Gus :Ok, et tu es prêt pour les questions horribles de l'interview ?

Tom :Bof, en plus ça va être une française. Ca me gonfle quand je comprend rien et qu'il faut attendre que le traducteur nous dise. C'est nul.

Tom ne remarqua pas les mines perplexe de ses amis, il était trop occupé à se servir trois tonnes de pattes.

« Bizarre Bill ne se moque jamais des gens qui galères pour nous traduire ce qu'on nous dit. Et puis il prend jamais cette air de paon, c'est vraiment glauque. »

Quant à Bill celui ci se faisait violence alors qu' il prenait sa douche, déjà quand il était prés de son frère c'était une chose. Mais là toucher le corps de sont frère en était une autre. Donc il envoya ses hormones à la niche, et se prépara le plus vite possible. Son plus grand problème fut les dreads qu'il ne supportait pas d'ailleurs, comment son frère pouvait porter ces choses. Et puis son maquillage commençait à lui manquer, en même temps il ne pouvait pas se maquiller. Si Tom venait avec de l' eyeliner je crois qu'il y aurait des morts.

Georg :Bon il fout quoi Tom, d'habitude c'est toi Bill qui met cent ans.

_Merde il est long le Billou, mais il fout quoi ? Non et si il a voulut se maquiller après tout il aime ça, il oserait pas me faire ça je suis son frère (tombe en para le Tom)._

Georg :A comme même Tom, on a cru que tu étais mort.

Bill :Trop pourri ta vanne Georg ! _Alors je tire mon chapeau à Bill, il m'imite trop bien, avec les même gestes et tout. Mais je trouve que j'ai un truc bizarre, enfin mon corps du moins._

Gus :Dit Tom ne te vexe pas , mais tu a mis du fond de teint. _Je le savais, Bill tu va mourir_.

Bill :Heu…oui je trouvais que j'avais une sale tête.

Georg :Arrête non du fond de teint. Et puis mince c'est moi ou tu sens le Dove. _Non c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase._

Tom :Oui je lui ai donné il avait plus de Axe.

Georg :J'ai eu peur sur le moment je me suis dit il a mis du Dove.

David :Alors les gars ça va ?

David !

David :Salut ! Bon finissez vite de manger on doit aller à l'interview.

Bill :Deja ?

David :Et oui Tom !

Bill :Ok on fait vite.

La fin du dîner se passa en silence, la seul personne qui était vraiment préoccupé par tout ça c'était Gus.

« Y a un truc qui va pas, ils sont vraiment trop bizarre. Et puis cette façon de manger de Tom depuis quand il mange comme Bill, avec des drôles de manière. Et Bill on dirait un cochon dans une porcherie, alors que lui est si maniaque avec ses mains. »

Le silence qui avait dans le van tapait sur le système nerveux de Tom, et puis il en voulait à Bill de lui avoir mit du fond de teint. Bon d'accord lui aussi tout à l'heure avait fait des gaffes, mais ce n' était pas une raison.

_Et comment on va faire, on va pas réussir à se faire passer l'un pour l'autre…et puis c'est qui cette bombe sur le trottoir, grande brun cheveux raide, jeans serré._

Tom :Putain la fille la elle est trop bonne.

Gus :T'as dit quoi Bill ?_Re merde, je suis con j'ai pensé tout fort._

Tom :Heu non je disais elle est moche la fille.

Gus :Ah ok !_ "__Vraiment bizarre. »_

Arrivé devant le bâtiment ou devait se dérouler l'interview se dressait une file énorme.

Georg :Comment ils font pour savoir ou on va à chaque fois ?

Gus :C'est des fans Georg !

Les TH sortirent du van, puis la séance de dédicaces et des je t'aime commença. Pour une fois Georg et Gus partit devant, Bill n'avait pas la tête à ça. Mais bon c'est un pro alors c'était pas son léger problème (enfin léger) qui allait l'empêcher de faire son métier.

**Groupie1 :Aline Aline regarde il approche ! Putain regarde comme il est beau.**

**Groupie2Je sais Céline, mais c'est Tom le plus beau.**

**Groupie1 :Ah ah vite je veux qu'il signe. ****Bill ich liebe dich. Regarde Aline.**

**Groupie2 :Ben pourquoi il a signè Tom ? **

**Groupie1 : je c'est pas**

**Groupie2 :Ben moi il a signé Bill. (petit passage, le passage des groupies c'est pour ma sœur, elle comprendra pourquoi).**

David ;Bon les garçons vous avez cinq minutes avant que l'interview ne commence.

Ensemble :Ok !

Tom prit Bill à part il fallait qu'ils parlent, sinon ça risquait de partir en sucette.

Tom :Bon Bill, pourquoi tu a mis du fond de teint ?

Bill :Parle pas fort, et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher c'était plus fort que moi.

Tom :Oui mais c'est mon corps !

Bill :Je sais désolé.

Tom :Bref il faut faire gaffe.

Bill :Ok ok.

Gus essayait d'écouter leur conversation ce n'était pas son genre, mais la situation etait trop bizarre.

Après avoir attendu, une femme d'environ 25 ans fit son entrée, grande, blonde, grosse poitrine. Tout ce qu'aime Tom pensa Bill, avec un pincement au cœur. Celle ci prit place en face d'eux, elle les détailla pendant un moment, puis son regard se posa sur Bill. Sur, la série de questions débile allaient être pour lui.

Intervieweuse Bon, bonjours les garçons. _Ca commence, je comprend rien et ça me saoule._

Ensemble :Bonjour !

Intervieweuse :Bien donc on va commencer, votre traducteur fera le reste.

Intervieweuse :Donc vous etes venu en France plusieurs fois, que pensait vous des fans française.

Bill :Ben ça fait bizarre de les entendre chanter mes chansons, ça me fait très rire avec leur accent.

Gus ;Quoi ?

Bill :Ben oui Gus, tu voulais que je dise quoi ?

Gus ;Tes chansons, c'est Bill qui chante non ! **_Merde je suis nul c' était plus fort que moi, moi et ma parlote. T'es trop nul Bill, on va se faire griller._**

Intervieweuse :Vous voulez dire que ceux sont vos chansons ?

Bill :Je plaisantais, quand elles chantent les chansons de mon frère.

Intervieweuse :Ok, et puis Bill pourquoi ce look androgyne ******_ Elle saute du coq a l'âne celle là. Et fais pas de conneries Tom._**

Tom :Ben, comment dire. C'est pour faire parler les gens. _Voilà blondasse, je suis pas débile cette question est faite au finale pour blesser Bill._ **_Putain Tom c'est quoi cette réponse._**

Intervieweuse :Bien je vois, et vous Tom vos conquêtes du soir ?

Tom :C'est dans ma nature, on se refait pas.

Bill :Tom ! Heu Bill !

Le silence tomba comme une pierre dans la pièce, Tom n'avait pas fait exprès du tout, et Bill n'était pas mieux.

Intervieweuse :On m'a dit que les jumeaux pouvaient savoir ce que pensait l'autre ou dire les même phrases, mais la ça dépasse tout. _Mais elle veut quoi celle là, elle commence grave à me saouler, et je crois que David la vu car il demande à celle ci de poursuivre._

Intervieweuse :D'accord je continue, pourquoi vous vous appelez Tokio hotel ?

_Ca fait un quart d'heure que ca dur, et j'avoue se faire passer pour Bill est loin d'être de la tarte. J'ai trop parlé j'en peux plus et elle et ses questions idiotes. Et puis le Billou depuis la gaffe de tout à l'heure ne dit plus rien, et y a un truc qui me gêne Gus n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards en coin._

Intervieweuse :Bon la dernière question dans 1 semaine vous reprendrez votre tournée. Pour le premier de vos concerts vous n'avez pas peur ?

_La phrase me tourne cent fois avant de prendre toute son ampleur._

**_Je suis sorti de mes pensées par cette phrase qui tue « comment ? »_**

_Le concert comment je vais faire je sais pas chanter/jouer._


	7. Chapter 7

Bill et dans le corps de tom

Tom et dans le corps de Bill

Pensées de Bill

Pensées de Tom

Pensées de Gus « »

Chapitre 7

Tu devras être moi

_**L'interview vient de finir et je suis les autres comme un zombie, je n'ai pas encore percuté le fait que je vais devoir jouer de la guitare. Je suis nul pour les instruments de musique, je crois que la on est vraiment dans la merde. Et Tom il en pense quoi, il n'a rien dit depuis tout à l'heure. Et puis j 'espère que personne n'a de soupçon. **_

_C'est quoi ce délire, j'avais complètement zappé qu'on avait un concert, et moi chanter. Ca risque d'arriver autant que la neige au Sahara. Je chante comme un pied, a part Bill qui me dit qu'il aime m'entendre il se trompe. C'est dans ma chambre que je fais ça, alors que la ça sera devant plus de 15 000 spectateurs. On est grave dans la merde._

David : Bon les garçons vous avez l'après midi de libre !

Georg :Trop cool on va pouvoir aller en ville.

David : Ouais mais faites attention comme même, et ne rentrez pas trop tard !

Georg :David on a pas deux ans et puis on dirait ma mère, et puis on a Gus qui joue le rôle de maman poule.

Gus :Georg !

Georg :Quoi c'est vrai !

David : Bon les garçons a ce soir.

Ensemble : Salut !

Georg :Bon Tom on va en ville pour draguer ?

Bill : Heu…non.

Tom : Pourquoi ?

Bill : Parce que on doit faire quelque chose tu t'en souviens ? _**Si il ne dit pas oui je le tue on a autre chose à faire que d'aller en ville.**_

Tom :Heu c'est vrai, Tom et moi on va rester.

Georg :Comme vous voulez et toi Gus ?

« Il sont vraiment de plus en plus bizarre, Tom qui dit non pour aller draguer alors que Bill est d'accord. Le monde tourne à l'envers. »

Gus : Je reste a l'hôtel aussi.

Georg : Bon je sais pas ce que vous avez en ce moment, mais moi je sors.

_**Georg avec ses histoires de drague il me soule, et puis je vois mal Tom draguer avec mon corps. Beurk il pourrait coucher avec n'importe quoi, et après ça va faire le une des journaux. J'imagine en premier titre « Bill Kaulitz n'est pas jumeau pour rien avec Tom » c'est nul mais les gens vont en faire un fromage. Bref je tire Tom jusqu'à ma chambre il faut vite une solution.**_

Tom :Bon je peux savoir pourquoi on va pas en ville ?

Bill : Tu veux savoir pourquoi, mais tu me prend pour un débile ou quoi ? On est dans la merde Tom. Dans une semaine on a un concert et jusqu'au dernière nouvelle, tu ne sais pas chanter et moi jouer de la guitare.

Tom :T'as raison on est en plein dans la merde, t'as une idée ?

Bill : Heureusement que je suis la parce que si je comptais sur toi...

Tom :Oh ça va ! Je n'ai pas autant d'idées que toi.

Bill : Arrête j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute, il faut qu'on trouve une bonne solution. Car c'est pas en une semaine que tu va savoir chanter comme moi.

Tom :Ca va les chevilles, elle enflent pas trop ?

Bill : Non, mais je veux dire par là tu me vois moi jouer de la guitare ?

Tom :Pas du tout même !

Bill : Tom !

Tom :Quoi moi aussi j'ai le droit de me lancer des fleurs. Bref c'est quoi ton idée ?

Bill : Bon je me souviens qu' avant le concert on doit enregistrer une émission et bien sur ça sera du play-back, mais c'est pas tout il faut que tu te comporte comme moi et vice versa.

Tom :Ok je te suis et après ?

Bill : Donc on va regarder notre concert, et après on vera. Tu en penses quoi ?

Tom :C'est le truc le plus dingue que j'ai jamais entendu, mais c'est génial je pense qu'on y arrivera plus vite.

Bill : Alors c'est ok. Bon je met Zimmer 483, au moins c'est récent.

_**Bon je crois que mon idée pourrait marcher, mais bon il faut que chacun y mette du sien, sinon jamais on y arrivera.**_

Tom :Bon voilà au début du DVD c'est Übers Ende Der Welt et bien sur je commence. Donc joue-la « c'est moi je joue trop bien » tu vois le style.

Bill : Tom ça fait des années que je te vois jouer, et cette chanson on l'a joué des millions de fois. Donc je sais comment tu fais, c'est pour moi que je m'inquiète.

Tom :Ok bon voilà tu arrives, je regarde bien. Hum ! Je suis obligé de courir comme une fille quand j'arrive ?

Bill : Tom je ne cours pas comme une fille !

Tom :J'ai pas voulu dire ça, disons que je ne cours pas comme ça.

Bill : Bon je fais comme si tu n'avais rien dit, et oui tu arrives comme ça tu fais avec.

Tom : Ok, et je suis obligé de courir dans tout les sens ?

Bill : Tu le fais exprès bien sur, je vais sur toute la scène et je souris moi. Toi on dirait que tu es constipé.

Tom :Excuse moi, mais j'ai des pédales et je peux pas bouger comme je veux.

Bill : Et sourire ?

Tom :Pourquoi tu veux que je le fasse tout le temps, c'est toi que les gens regardent !

Peut être mais moi je te regarde, tout le temps pendant nos chanson à nous. Et je te souris aussi._** Pourquoi je lui dit ça, il va me prendre pour un dingue. Même si je fais ça car je l'aime c'est normal que je veux partager ces moments avec lui, mais bien sur il s'en fout.**_

_Mince c'est vrai que Bill se tourne souvent vers moi, et me sourit alors que moi comme un con je reste dans ma guitare je suis nul._

Tom :T'as raison frangin je ferais un effort rassure toi, je veux pas foirer.

Bill : Merci, bon la suite. Donc tu dis ma phrase habituelle…

Tom :Attend on va faire ça en France tu me vois parler français ?

Bill : Je t'apprendrais la phrase rassure, donc n'oublie pas d'être près du public avec lui.

Tom : C'est du play back !

Bill : Et alors il vont me trouver bizarre sinon. Bon pour moi enfin pour être toi. Tom je peux te demander un truc ?

Tom : Oui dit !

Bill : Pourquoi tu fais ces drôles de têtes quand tu joue ? _**Il va me tuer, il n'aime pas qu'on parle de ça.**_

Tom : Ben je suis à fond dedans c'est pour ça.

Bill : Moi aussi je suis à fond quand je chante et c'est pas pour autant que je fais des drôles de têtes.

Tom : De quoi je me mêle est-ce-que moi je critique ta façon de danser ?

Bill : Pourquoi je danse bien.

Tom : Tu es sur que tu te regardes bien, a mon avis non. Donc pendant le concert je danse pas ça risque d'être un massacre.

Bill : On verra d'ici là, bon on regarde le concert en entier ok ?

Tom : Ca me va.

« Bon j'y ai réfléchis toute la journée, il y a un problème avec les Twins, ils sont trop bizarres. On dirait qu'ils ont échangé de corps, c'est tiré par les cheveux mais c'est la seule explication logique qui me vient à l'esprit, enfin logique il faut vite le dire. Bon j'attend un peu et je vais leur parler. »

_Mince, quelle heure il est ? J'ai du m'endormir devant le concert tu m'étonnes, c'est pas que j'aime pas me voir mais bon j'ai vu le DVD au moins six fois. Et puis je pèse lourd c'est quoi ce délire, bon ouvre les yeux Tom. AAH c'est quoi ? A oui c'est moi enfin Bill et pourquoi il m'est monté dessus, enfin c'est pas nouveau petit il faisait pareil. Mais la c'est différent déjà il est à trois millimètres de mon visage et on a plus dix ans, et le comble de tout je peux pas bouger du tout sans le réveiller et même s'il me gêne j'ai pas envie de le réveiller. Je crois qu'il a besoin de repos lui aussi. Et puis il fait quoi le Billou ? Pourquoi il bouge comme un asticot, et il me serre comme un dingue je suis pas un nounours et puis il bouge vraiment trop c'est pas bon et c'est mon frère aussi. Je ne vais pas recommencer comme pour la douche comme même._

_**J'ai trop bien dormi et puis il est confortable le lit, et le coussin trop moelleux. Mais c'est bizarre les coussin ça ne bouge pas et ce n'est pas chaud comme ça. Bon ouvres les yeux Bill, AAH mince ce n'est pas le coussin c'est Tom, et il est tout rouge le pauvre je dois l'écraser. Normal vu comment je suis sur lui, la honte, et puis comme un con je me met à rougir, le retour des tomates.**_

_Billou pourquoi tu bouges pas, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tout rougissant, trop mignon. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi._

_**Je crois que l'on va se regarder longtemps comme ça, et puis je n'ai pas envie de bouger je suis bien contre lui. Ca fait si longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas prit dans ses bras, il me disait à chaque fois « c'est pas viril » moi je m'en fiche c'est mon frère. J'ai besoin de le savoir près de moi. Et puis ces derniers temps j'ai de drôles de sentiments à son égard, je sais que ça ne devrait même pas m'effleurer l'esprit car c'est mon frère, mais ça m'est égale.**_

_Même si ça fait bizarre de me regarder, si je regarde de plus près dans le reflet de mes yeux c'est mon frère que je vois. Comme si je voyais l'âme de mon frère à travers. Et c'est la que je me dit que je tiens à lui et que je ne veux pas le perdre. Même si je ressens des choses bizarres depuis ce matin par rapport à lui, c'est comme même mon petit frère je dois prendre soin de lui. Même si j'avoue que la maintenant j'ai très envie de l'embrasser._

_**Il fait quoi Tom pourquoi il s'approche comme ça, ne fait pas ça Tom sinon je risque de faire des bêtises. Je veux lui dire d'arrêter mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche je suis fixé sur mes propres lèvres dont maintenant je sens le souffle qui va sur les miennes, je m'apprête à fermer les yeux quand…**_

_TOC TOC TOC _

Gus :Les Twins vous êtes la ? Il faut que je vous parle !

Je me détache vite fait de Tom comme s'il m'avait brûlé, je sens qu'il est triste et vexé. Mais je préfère ne pas m'attarder c'est mon frère si on se serait embrassé ça aurait était une grosse bêtise.

Bill : Salut Gus tu veux quoi ?

Gus : Ah Tom ! Heu oui c'est très important il faut que je vous parle.


	8. Chapter 8

Bill dans le corps de Tom

Tom dans le corps de Bill

_**Pensées Bill**_

_Pensées Tom_

_« Pensées Gus »_

Chapitre 8

Mensonge et vérité

Bill : Tu voulais nous parler de quoi Gus ?

_« Comment je m'y prend je vais pas leur dire : écoutez les gars vous vous comportez bizarrement on dirait que vous avez échanger vos places. Alors je vais y aller doucement. »_

Gus : Ben d'abord pourquoi vous vouliez pas venir avec nous en ville ?

Bill : Ben Bill et moi on voulait rester un peu tout les deux !

Gus : Oui mais d'habitude Tom tu es le premier à vouloir venir en ville ?

Bill : Je sais mais je voulais faire plaisir à Bill, pas vrai Bill ?

_Je trouve ça louche que Gus vienne nous voir juste pour ça, et s'il avait tout découvert. En meme temps ça ne m'étonne pas._

Tom : Oui je voulais qu'on reste tout les deux.

Gus : Ok, mais il y a autre chose qui me tracasse. Tu n'étais pas trop à l'aise pendant l'interview Bill pourquoi ?

Tom : Attends Gus c'est un interrogatoire la ou quoi ?

Gus : Non je m'inquiète pour vous c'est tout, c'est normal non ?

Tom : Mais rien j'étais pas dans mon assiette, et puis la femme avec ses questions bidon.

_**Ne lui réponds pas de cette manière Tom, j'en suis sur il a des soupçons. Et puis Gus est loin d'être un idiot, mais si il nous demande qu'est ce qu' on va lui dire, on est vraiment dans la merde.**_

Gus : Tu vois de suite tu m'agresses, je te trouve changé et on change pas en une nuit.

_**Mon dieu si il savait le Gus, mais c'est ça le pire.**_

Bill : Allons ! On va pas se disputer !

Gus : Tu vois même toi tu as changé Tom, c'est trop bizarre. Je suis votre ami si il y avait un trucvous me le diriez pas vrai ?

_**Je réalise maintenant qu'on a pensé qu'à nous, je tiens trop à Gus pour lui faire de la peine. Mais je ne me vois pas lui dire que Tom et moi on a changé de corps.**_

_Mince pauvre Gus il se fait tellement de soucis, mais ça serait du délire de lui dire._

Bill : Bien sur Gus qu'on te dirait si il y avait quelque chose, pas vrai Bill ?

Tom : Oui tout a fait. Et puis qu'est ce qui te dit qu'on a quelque chose ?_Mince pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je nous enfonce encore plus, je suis trop con._

Gus : Ben déjà, je te croise dans le couloir fringué d'une drôle de manière et pas maquillé, alors que tu ne sort jamais sans maquillage.

Tom : Ben j'étais pressé.

Gus : Après il y a toi Tom, tu restes calme tu ne dragues pas. Puis tu arrives avec du fond de teint et tu a les même manières que Bill à table. Alors que quand vous mangez vous êtes l'exacte opposé.

Bill : Mais…

Gus : J'ai pas fini, y a votre façon de parler aussi.

Tom : Comme quoi ? vas y dit ?

Gus : Dans le van tu t'en souviens peut être plus Bill mais moi oui. Y avait une fille sur le trottoir et tu as sorti « putain elle est trop bonne la fille là » alors que tu ne parles jamais comme ça.

Tom : Ca ne t'arrives jamais à toi de dire des truc comme ça ?

Gus : Non c'est Tom qui parle comme ça.

Un long silence s'en suivi, une ambiance assez lourde regnait dans la pièce. Bill était très nerveux, Gus avait l'air en colère et surtout très sur de ce qu'il avançait. Quant à Tom cette situation commençait à lui gonfler grave.

Tom : Et si j'allais nous prendre quelque chose à boire ?

Bill : Heu ok !

_**Pourquoi il me laisse seul avec Gus il sait très bien que je risque de faire une gaffe, merci le frangin.**_

_« Vu que Bill est sorti, je vais pouvoir mieux parler, et si j'ai raison ça va prouver que je ne suis pas dingue___

Gus : Dis moi Tom ? »

Bill : Oui !_** Je le sent mal, rien qu'à son regard je suis dans la merde.**_

Gus : Tu te souviens de la fois ou Bill était malade, il avait attrapè la bronchite.

Bill : Oui ! _**Bien sur que je m'en souviens, on avait été même obligé d'annuler des concerts.**_

Gus : Et ben, ce soir la tu te souviens aussi de la fille ?

Bill : La fille ?_** Quelle fille, de quoi il parle le Gus.**_

Gus : Oui cette fille, grande blonde mince. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ?

Bill : Heu…je m'en souviens pas du tout, je vois tellement de fille.

Gus : Ouais t'es un coureur, ça y et je m'en souviens. Jessica.

Bill : Bref, tu veux en venir ou ?

Ce soir la ben je t'en avais pas parler mais, pourquoi tu n'est pas aller voir Bill ?

Bill : Heu…

Gus : Tu t'en souviens tu es resté avec cette fille, alors que Bill était mal à l'hôpital car sa bronchite était très grave.

Bill : Quoi… mais. _**Non c'est faux ce qu'il raconte, Tom m'avait dit qu'il avait un empêchement, alors que moi j'étais dans ma chambre malade comme un chien. Alors que lui il baisait cette fille. **_

_**Du coté de Tom**_

_Les questions de Gus mon grave gonflé, il fallait que je sorte l'ambiance dans la chambre était trop zarbi. Bref il est ou le bar déjà ( t'as trop de la mémoire Tom XD), ah le voilà y a personne c'est cool._

Tom : _** bonjour !**_

barman1 :bonjour mademoiselle ! _Il m'a prit pourquoi l'autre, c'est vrai je suis Bill. En tout cas merci pour mon ego, et Bill alors on lui dit tout le temps._

Tom : _**Heu trois coca s'il vous plait.**_

Barman1 : Pardon monsieur trois coca._Je vois le mec aller vers un de ces collèges, et la conversation ne me plait pas trop._

Barman1 : t'as vu le mec la bas.

Barman2 : ouais c'est le chanteur de Tokio Hotel.

Barman1 : je me disais aussi, je l'ai pris pour une fille.

Barman2 : tu m'étonnes t'as vu comme il est fringué à sa place j'aurais honte. C'est pas normal pour un mec de vouloir ressembler à une fille, et le pire c'est que ça lui plait. Un jour on va le retrouver dans la rue tabassé et violé. Ses manières ça attire les pervers.

_J'y crois pas ce mec de quel droit il critique mon frère, il se fringue comme il veux. Les gens n'on aucun respect, mais attend, et Bill dans tout ça. Et moi qui me moquais de son style en disant que de dos on aurait dit une nana, sauf que moi je plaisantai. Alors que ça devait lui faire du mal, à force d'entendre des paroles aussi dur. Parfois je suis trop nul j'ai envie de me frapper._

Gus : Ca va pas Tom ? _Désolé Bill, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais il fallait que je sache._

Bill : J'y crois pas.

_Toc toc_

Tom : Re salut les gars voilà les cocaCLACK !!

Tom posa sa main sur sa joue qui lui brûlait, pourquoi Bill venait de le frapper.

Tom : Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

Bill : T'es dégueulasse, alors que moi j'étais malade comme un chien. Toi tu t'envoyais en l'air avec cette chienne, tu m'a menti en me disant que tu avais un empêchement.

Tom : Non Bill…

Bill : Tais toi tu me dégoûte, je compte si peux à tes yeux ?

Tom : Dis pas de conneries Bill.

La scène qui se déroulait devant Gus était d'un bizarre, mais tout ses doutes était confirmé. Bill était Tom, et Tom était Bill.

Bill : Je dis pas de conneries ce n'est que la vérité !Bill venait de hurler cette phrase, des larmes inondait son visage. Quant à Tom, plusieurs questions tournait dans sa tête, comment Bill avait su.

Tom : Arrêtes de pleurer Bill !

Bill : Non je veux plus te voirBill sorti en courant, la présence de son frère lui était insupportable.

Tom : Gus pourquoi ?

Gus : Désolé Tom.

Tom : Je vois que tu as tout compris ?

Gus : Ca fait un petit bout de temps, et je voulais trouver un moyen de vous faire dire la vérité. Mais je ne voulais pas que cela arrive.

Tom : Tu lui as dit pour la fille, tu n'aurais pas pu faire autrement. Il me déteste maintenant.

Gus : Dit pas de bêtises Tom, vas lui parler ça sera mieux. Et j'espère que tu me pardonnera.

_Voilà le chapitre n'est pas super, je vous rassure le prochain sera plus intéressant il risque d'y avoir un rapprochement. J'en dis pas plus _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Du bist alles was ich bin

(tu es tout se que je suis)

Bill et dans le corps de Tom

Tom et dans le corps de bill

Pensées de Tom

Tom : Tu l'as trouvé Gustav ?

Gus : Non désolé Tom ! Heu Bill

Tom : Merci, car si quelqu'un te verrais entrain de m'appeler Tom il trouverait ça grave.

Gus : Oui je sais, et rassure toi on va le retrouver.

Tom : Comme j'ai été con, va savoir ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête.

Gus : C'est de ma faute.

Tom : Arrête Gus, te prend pas la tête. Le plus important est de retrouver mon frère.

Gus : Ok, si je le trouve je t'appelle.

Putain Bill pourquoi tu me fais ça, je sais que ce que j'ai fais ce jour la ce n'était pas cool. Mais je suis plus rien sans toi petit frère.

> 

Je sais que notre relation aux yeux des gens peut paraître bizarre, bien sur certains en rient quand ils nous voient. Ils mettent ça sur le compte de notre gemellité, ben moi je ne le vois pas de cette manière. Au début peut être mais avec le temps, je crois que mes sentiments ont changé.

Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais jaloux pour un oui ou pour un non, je voulais toujours que ce soit vers moi que son regard soit tourné. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était normal j'avais peur qu'une de ces groupies ne me le prenne, mais non c'était bien plus que ça. Je vais faire quoi maintenant ? Je ne peux pas aller le voir et dire « au fait frangin je t'aime plus qu'un simple frère » n'importe quoi il m'enverrai balader de suite. Comme si on avait pas assez de problème il fallait celui la en plus. La c'est sur Bill tu dois être maudit.

J'ai fais tout les étages je ne le trouve pas ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas put partir de l'hôtel. Ou alors…non Bill.

Tom courrait comme un fou, après avoir fouillé tout l'hôtel il savait qu'il ne restait qu'un seul endroit, le toit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur, il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il voulait, non il avait besoin de voir Bill juste pour se rassurer et surtout se faire pardonner de son attitude si puéril et égoïste.

J'en peux plus je suis devant la porte du toit et j'espère voir mon frère, je pousse la porte et là…rien. C'est pas possible, le vent souffle sur mon visage celui ci emporte une mélodie que je connais que trop bien. C'est mon frère qui chante, certes avec ma voix, mais il chante.

Ich will da nicht allein sein  
Lass uns gemeinsam  
In die Nacht  
Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein  
Lass uns gemeinsam  
In die Nacht.

In die nacht irgendwann

In die nacht nur mit dir zusammen

Halt mir sonst treib ich

Nimm mich mit und halt mich

Sonst streib ich

Allein in die nacht

Tom : Du bist alles was ich bin

(tu es tout se que je suis)

Bill: Und alles was durch meine adern fliesst

(et tout ce qui coule dans mes veines)

Wouah c'est quand même mieux avec la voix de Bill, en plus je trouve que moi j'ai une voix horrible. Mais à quoi tu penses Tom c'est pas le moment, bon c'est parti pour des excuses.

Tom : Bill qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Tu vas attraper froid.

Bill: Va t'en Tom.

Tom : Non. Et puis descends du rebord, tu me fait un remix de Spring Nicht ou quoi !

Bill: Rassures toi Tom je ne vais pas sauter, alors laisse moi.

Comme toujours je ne l'écoute pas, et je m'assois à coté de lui, seul le brouhaha de la ville me parvient aux oreilles. Et cela est très pesant, Bill ne me regarde pas, loin de là il fixe un point au loin. Comme j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il pense en ce moment, ce qu'il ressent ça je le sais très bien. Il est triste et déçu, je le comprend car si j'avais été à l'hôpital, Bill serait resté au près de moi à me chanter des chansons pour apaiser mon mal. Tandis que moi comme un con j'étais avec cette fille alors qu'il avait besoin de moi, je m'en veux et je veux me faire pardonner. Mais la, vu la tête que fait Bill c'est pas gagné.

Pourquoi il est venu, comme si ça ne faisait pas déjà assez mal il faut qu'il en rajoute.

Tom : Bill !

Bill:Vas t'en j'ai dit.

Tom : Je voulais juste…heu

Bill:T'excuser ? Je m'en fous, je ne veux rien entendre.

Tom : Mais Bill, laisse moi au moins dire quelque chose.

Tom : Bill tu m'écoutes ?

Bill : Quoi Tom ?

Tom : Je disais que j'étais désolé.

Bill : Pourquoi tu m'a menti ce jour là ?

J'avous que je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, je sais qu'il n'était pas bien et que je n'était pas la. Non je me voile la face je sais très bien pourquoi j'était avec cette fille ce soir la. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire sinon il s'éloignerait de moi, et ça je ne le supporterais pas.

Tom : Je sais que j'ai été nul sur ce coup la Bill, mais…

Bill : Tom arêtes ! Tu te rappel un jour tu m'avais dis que si l'un de nous n'irait pas bien l'autre serais la pour lui. Tu t'en rappel de cette promesse ?

Bien sur que je m'en souviens, c'est même moi qui en ai eu l'idée de le promettre. J'ai été un gros naze.

Tom : Oui je m'en souviens Bill.

Bill : Les promesses sont faites pour être tenu, et toi tu ne l'a pas fait. Tu a spréfèré rester avec cette fille.

Tom : Attends j'ai une vie aussi !

Bill : Je sais, je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de me mentir. Je déteste ça, moi quand j'ai quelque chose à te dire, je le dit.

Tom : C'est bon je sais que j'ai fais le con et je m'en veux tu peux pas savoir, tu comptes m'en vouloir combien de temps ?!

Tom : Bill !

Bill : Me touches pas. Est ce que tu t'entends Tom ! Je suis ton frère, pas une de tes conquêtes !!

Tom : Je le sais, mais j'ai pensé à toi tout le temps.

Bill : Tu va me dire que quand tu couchais avec elle tu pensais à moi, arrête tes conneries s'il te plait.

C'est ça le problème, si tu savais Bill. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, trop même, je ne crois pas que c'est normal de penser à son frère comme ça. Alors je me suis dit que si j'allais avec cette fille j'arriverais à t'oublier, mais ce fut tout le contraire.

Bill : Tu vois j'avais raison.

Tom : De quoi ?

Bill : Tu t'éloignes de moi, je m'en doutais qu' avec le temps ça finirait par arriver. Mais la c'est trop tôt, c'est trop tôt Tom. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, je t'aime Tom.

Tom : Mais moi aussi je t'aime petit frère.

Bill : Dit pas ça, tu sais pas...

Tom : Je ne sais pas quoi, parles moi Bill.

Bill : Non sinon tu va me prendre pour un fou, voir un monstre.

Tom : Ne dis pas ça peut importe ce que tu me dira, je ne te laisserais pas.

Bill : Quand je te dit que je t'aime, ce n'est pas dans le sens que tu crois.

Non Bill, qu'est ce que tu me dit là. Ne me dis pas que…

Tom : Bill je…

Bill : Laisse moi finir. Ca fait depuis quelques temps que j'y pense à ne pas en dormir la nuit. Je me dit que c'est pas normal d'avoir envie d'être aussi proche de son frère, d'avoir envie de le toucher plus que la moral l'impose. Et puis par rapport aux filles, au début je croyais que je n'aimais pas te voir avec parce qu' elles allaient t'enlever à moi. Mais je ne faisais que me voiler la face, j'étais jaloux, jaloux de te voir les embrasser, de coucher avec elles pour les jeter le lendemain. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'aurais voulu être à la place de ces filles.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire Bill vient de me dire enfin pas directement, qu' il m'aime mais plus qu'un frère. Je ne sais plus, et moi qui me prenais pour un fou quand je pensais trop à lui. J'ai toujours su que notre lien était plus fort, mais je me voilais la face je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face. Oh Bill pardonne moi de n'avoir rien vu et de t'avoir fait tant souffrir. Mais qu'est ce que je vais lui répondre, en attendant il faut que je le rassure, il n'est pas un monstre. Sinon j'en serais un moi aussi, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Tom : Bill…regarde moi.

Tom : Bill...

Bill : Va ... t'en... Tom.

Tom : Ne pleures plus s'il te plait.

Je veux essuyer ses larmes, je ne veux plus qu'il soit triste à cause de moi. Alors je tend ma main vers sa joue, je lui efface les traces de ses larmes trop acide. Il se tourne vers moi, et mon cœur se brise. Je vois ses larmes qui ne veulent pas se tarir, mais ce que je veux surtout c'est mon frère. Pas physiquement, mais je vois tout son amour dans ses yeux. Alors je craque et je fais la chose la plus interdite, je me penche vers lui et capture ses lèvres. Je le sent se tendre alors je le sert plus contre moi. Mes lèvres sont toujours posé sur les siennes, je veux qu'il comprenne que je ne veux pas le brusquer.

Je dois être en train de rêver, mon frère est entrain de m'embrasser. Je sais que c'est mal, mais je l'aime.

Tom ne tenait plus, le fait d'avoir son frère contre lui, de sentir ses lèvres si douce contre les siennes le mettait dans un état second. Il voulait plus qu'un simple bisou (lol cette expressions me fait marrer) alors il fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de son frère tout doucement, Bill fut parcouru par une sorte de courant électriqueCe n'était pas comme si c'était son premier baiser, mais la c'était différent, plus intense.

Bill : Je t'aime Tom.

Note de l'auteur : Ben voilà j'ai galéré pour l'écrire, pour parler du baiser d'abord il ne devait pas être comme ça. Je l'ai fait du point de vue de Bill, parce que il le fallait pour l'avancement de l'histoire. Et puis si c'était le baiser le plus guimauve que vous avez lu je m'en excuse, je voulais faire réaliste. Car pour un premier baiser de suite limite il en vienne au lit ça fait pas réaliste, car il faut pas oublier qu'ils sont frère à la base.

Donc j'espère que ça vous à plu, et le prochain baiser sera meilleur promis


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteur : désolé pour ce chapitre pourri, mais je promet que pour le prochain chapitre la relation des jumeaux avancera plus vite.

Et je tiens à dire merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis heureuse que ma fic plaise autant

Chapitre 10

Discussion

Bill et dans le corps de tom

Tom et dans le corps de bill

****

Pensées de Bill

Pensées de Tom

Pensées de Gus « « »

Bill : Je t'aime Tom

Ce mot tourna plusieurs fois dans ma tête avant que je ne réalise que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Tout ça est allé trop vite. Oui j'ai aimé l'embrasser, car ce que j'ai ressentit avec lui, je ne l'ai ressentit avec personne d'autre. Mais il faut être réaliste c'est mon frère.

Je ne sais pas ou j'ai trouvé le courage pour lui dire, mais je vois bien dans son regard qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi. Je m'y attendais un peu aussi, mais le coup est quand même dur à encaisser. Alors pourquoi m'a t'il embrassé ? Par pitié ? Non Tom n'est pas comme ça.

Gus : Vous voila les gars, je me faisais du souci.

Bill : Rassure toi Gus on va bien.

Gus : Tant mieux, mais je voulais vous dire que…

Bill : Pas ici Gus, retournons dans la chambre.

Le trajet qui menait à la chambre se fit en silence, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Gus culpabilisait, quant à Tom, lui était complètement paumé, il ne savait plus quoi faire vis-à-vis de Bill. Quant à celui-ci, c'était comme si son cerveau était vide. Dans la chambre le silence était toujours aussi pesant, Gus qui ne supportait plus ça se lança.

Gus : Bon les gars je tiens à m'excuser, c'est à cause de moi si vous vous êtes disputés.

Bill : Ne t'excuse pas Gus, un jour ou l'autre j'aurai su la vérité. Même si j'aurais préféré l'entendre de la bouche de Tom.

Bill pensait faire réagir son frère qui, avait l'air d'être dans une autre dimension, car même s' il s'était embrassé, il lui en voulait toujours.

Gus : J'avoue que si j'ai fait ça aussi, c'était pour confirmer mes soupçons.

Bill : Quand ?

Gus : Quoi ?

Bill : Quand as-tu commencé à avoir des soupçons ?

Gus : Le matin même ou je t'ai croisé dans le couloir, enfin c'était Tom.

Bill : Tu as toujours été le plus malin de nous quatre.

Cette réplique fit rire Gus qui emporta Bill dans son euphorie. Cela réveilla Tom, il observait son frère rire, même si c'était plutôt son corps, il était content de le voir rire.

Gus : Ca ne me dit pas comment cela est arrivé. Il faut quand même avouer que cette histoire est dingue. Si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenait, il nous prendrait pour des fous.

Bill : Je sais Gus, mais c'est bien la vérité.

Tom : C'est arrivé le soir de la dispute.

Gus sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tom intervienne d'un coup.

Gus : Comment ça s'est passé ?

Bill ne voulait pas vraiment en parler, car le souvenir de la fille et de sa crise de jalousie lui revenait sans cesse en tête

Tom : Ben quand Bill est parti de la boite je l'ai suivi….

Bill : …puis on a commencé à se disputer…

Tom :…à cause de cette fille…

Bill : …en suite j'ai dit à Tom qu'il n'était pas à ma place.

Tom :Je m'en souviens nous l'avons même crié en même temps

Gus : Et après ? « _Ca me fait toujours délirer quand l'un commence une phrase et que l'autre la finit. »_

Tom : Après j'ai senti comme…

Bill : …si le lien…

Tom :… qui nous…

Bill : … unissait…

Tom :… s'était rompus pendant…

Bill : …une fraction de seconde. Puis après je suis parti dans ma chambre et quand je me suis réveillé

Ensemble : J'étais toi.

Les jumeaux avaient plus parlé pour eux que pour Gus. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, chacun pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'autre. Mais Tom avait du mal à accepter tout l'amour que reflétait ses propres yeux. Quant à Bill, la peur qu'éprouvait son frère ne faisait que briser un peu plus son cœur.

Gus était un peu gêné, il se sentait surtout un peu de trop. Car quand les jumeaux étaient dans leur bulle ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Gus : Heu…les gars je sais pas quoi dire de cette histoire, ça plonge limite dans la fiction (Je suis d'accord avec lui bon j'arrêtes) [Une fiction dans une fiction bizarre BAAF xD

Tom détourna les yeux de son frère qui le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Bill : Je ne sais pas Gus, on n'est pas plus avancé que toi.

Gus : Donc si j'ai bien tout compris, en attendant de trouver une solution vous avez décidez de vous faire passez l'un pour l'autre ?

Bill : Oui, c'est la seule idée que j'ai trouvé.

Gus : Putain les gars vous êtes dans une belle merde.

Tom : Merci Gus. Ta façon de nous remonter le moral me touche beaucoup.

Gus : Désolé Tom, mais avoue que des situations comme celle la ça n'arrive pas tout les jours.

Tom : Excuse moi mais je suis un peu à cran.

Gus : Je veux bien te croire moi j'aurais pas voulut me retrouver dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre.

Bill : Ca veut dire quoi ? Tout le monde aimerait être dans mon corps !

Gus : Je n'en doute pas Bill, ce que je voulais dire c'est imagine si tu t'étais retrouvé dans le corps de Saki !

La phrase mit une fraction de seconde à atteindre le cerveau de Bill, que déjà Tom rigolait comme une baleine.

Bill : Ne rigole pas Tom ! T'aurais préféré être dans le corps de Georg !

Tom : Non t'es fou !

Bill : Alors arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, et cherche plutôt une solution ! Car dans deux jours on a une émission à faire.

Gus : Heureusement que ça sera du play-back

Tom : C'est clair !

Bill : Ben moi ça ne me rassure pas pour autant, car comme tu l'as remarqué Tom a du mal à se faire passer pour moi.

Tom : Quoi ?

Gus : Il a raison, Bill arrive très bien à se comporter comme toi, tandis que toi ben…disons qu'il te faut un peu plus d'entraînement.

Tom : Tu crois que c'est facile de se faire passer pour ce que tu n'est pas !

Gus : Ne crie pas ! J'ai pas dit ça. Mais vous êtes jumeaux.

Bill : Tu te trompes Gus, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Gus : Bon arrêtons de nous lamenter. Ecoutez les gars même si tout ça est dément, je vais vous aider comme je peux. Et surtout à ce que personne ne se rend compte de votre différence. Ok ?

Bill : Merci Gus.

Tom : Hum hum...

Gus : Les amis c'est fait pour ça non ? Donc par quoi on commence ?

Bill : L'émission.

Gus : Oui c'est vrai.

Bill : Ben on est censé interpréter Ich Bin Da.

Gus : Heureusement que c'est celle-la.

Tom : Pourquoi ?

Gus : Bill bouge plus sur les autres. Bref comme c'est du play-back ce sera plus simple pour toi Bill de faire semblant de jouer de la guitare.

Bill : Ben…

Gus : Quant à toi Tom, il va falloir pendant les deux jours qui nous reste, t'entraîner à faire comme Bill.

Tom : Ben on a déjà regardé notre concert ensemble.

Gus : Ca nous fait un bon point déjà. Mais en ce qui concerne le gros problème il me faut plus de temps.

Bill : T'en fait déjà pas mal Gus, encore merci.

Gus : Rassure toi on va y arriver ensemble.

Tom : Et Georg ?

Gus : On va rien lui dire pour l'instant. Même si je suis pas trop pour lui mentir, mais la il vaut mieux.

Bill : Je suis d'accord, moins de personnes le sait mieux ça vaut.

Tom : Ok

Gus : Bon les gars, je vais vous laisser. J'ai promis à Georg de l'accompagner à un magasin qu'il a vu hier. Enfin c'est plutôt la vendeuse qu'il a vue.

Ensemble : Ok

Gus : Et puis un dernier conseil, éviter de parler à beaucoup de gens.

Sur ces mots Gus partit en laissant les jumeaux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Je fais quoi maintenant ? Il faut que je lui parle sinon il va me faire la tête et c'est pas du tout le moment.

Tom : Bill je…

Bill : Je t'en veux toujours.

Tom : Quoi ?

Bill : Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Tom : Je me suis excusé, et je t'ai…

Bill : Tu vois tu n'arrives même pas à le dire. Oui on s'est embrassé et alors ? Si ça te dégoûtes dit le, car moi je ne regrette pas. Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Tom : Mais Bill tout ça va trop vite et non tu ne me dégoûte pas, jamais d'ailleurs… mais on est frère.

Bill : Comme si je ne le savais pas. De toute manière tu n'arrives jamais à assumer tes sentiments ou tes actes.

Tom : Bill…ou tu va ?

Bill : Dans ma chambre.

Tom : On n'a pas fini.

Bill : J'ai plus envie de te parler. Tu viendra me voir quand tu aura assumé et grandi.

Bill partit en claquant la porte, il arrive dans sa chambre le cœur lourd mais surtout brisé. Il avait crut pendant un moment qu'il pourrait être heureux avec son frère, il avait tord. Comment pouvait-il être naïf à ce point ? Tom était trop un coureur pour tomber amoureux et surtout de son frère. Bill ne tint plus et craqua encore une fois. Le sort s'acharnait vraiment sur lui. Comment allait il faire maintenant alors qu'il avait échangé ce baiser si intense avec lui, ce qui était sur c'est que leur relation ne serait plus la même.


	11. Chapter 11

_Pensées de Bill_

_Pensées de Tom_

_« Pensées de Gus »_

_Bill est dans le corps de Tom_

_Tom est dans le corps de Bill _

_Chapitre 11_

_J'assumerais tout_

_Gus était complètement crevé, car passer la journée avec Georg était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Il y avait plusieurs raison à cela, d'abord il faut supporter ses vannes bidon, puis le fait qu'il parle tout le temps de cul et enfin la vendeuse. Ils s'étaient arrêter tout les deux dans ce magasin minable tout ça pour que monsieur drague cette fichue vendeuse. A le voir comme ça on aurait pu dire que Gus était jaloux et bien non (il manquerait plus que je fasse un G/G OMG) ce qui préoccupait Gus était bien les jumeaux. Depuis qu'il avait eu cette discussion sur leur changement de corps, il était très inquiet pour eux. Et puis Bill était son meilleur ami donc du souci il ne pouvait que s'en faire._

_Donc après avoir passé une journée pour le moins passionnante, la première chose qu'il fit en rentrant fut d'aller le voir. _

_« J'espere qu'ils ne sont pas sortis, ou qu'ils se sont fait discret car sinon on est dans la merde. »_

_Toc toc toc (les bruits bidon xD °baffe°)_

_« POV Gus »_

_Gus entendit un vague entrez, donc avec douceur comme si la porte était en cristal il l'ouvrit et se faufila à l'intérieur. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre à part une des petites lampes. Quant à Bill il était sur le lit à observé ses dreads (imaginez Bill si demain il se fait enlever ses beaux cheveux pour des dreads )_

_Gus Ca va Bill ?_

_Bill : Ja. « C'est un tout petit ja donc petit Bill ne va pas bien.** »**_

_Gus Fait pas ta tête de mule Bill je sais que tu va pas très bien._

_Bill : Ben**…**_

_« Me revoilà encore dans cette situation, ça fait pas mal de temps que Bill ne me parle plus. Il reste dans son coin où il passe son temps à regarder Tom avec un petit air triste. »Gus Bill on est amis tu peux tout me dire tu sais._

_Bill : Tom et moi on s'est un peu disputer._

_Gus Pourquoi ?_

_Bill : Il fallait que ça éclate Gus._

_Gus De quoi Bill je comprend pas._

_Bill : Ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est pas grave tu nous connais on se dispute et la seconde d'après on rigole comme des baleines._

_Gus Si tu le dis. « Je ne suis pas satisfait de sa réponse, mais je ne veux pas le forcer c'est pas le moment. »Bill : Et ta journée avec Georg ?_

_Gus Ne m'en parle pas j'ai cru qu'il allait me rendre dingue._

_Bill : C'est du Georg tout craché.« Le silence prit place pendant quelques minutes je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire pour lui remonter le moral. N'empêche maintenant que j'y regarde de plus prés c'est trop bizarre. A mes yeux la personne qui se tient en face de moi est Tom, si une personne extérieure se mettait à l'observer il verrait simplement Tom. Mais pas moi rien que ses gestes, sa façon de bouger ou même de parler font toute la différence. Ca fait bizarre de voir ses expressions sur un visage autre que celui de Bill, surtout sa manie de relever son sourcil ça me fait bien sourire. Car tom ne fais jamais ça. »_

_Gus Ca te gène tant que ça ?_

_Bill : Ben je veux pas critiquer (Il fallait que je mette cette réplique car je le dit tout le temps moi) mais j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des dreads« Ca je m'en doutais un peu, mais si je t'ai posé cette question c'est parce que je t'observe entrain de les tripoter. Et surtout parce que le silence commence à me peser et puis tu ne t'es pas rendu compte d'une chose. »Gus Ben tu sais même quand tu les avait pas tu les tripotait quand même. **«** Voila rien quand voyant sa tête je sais que j'ai touché une corde sensible. Maintenant il rougit trop mignon.** »**_

_Bill : Ne dis pas de bêtises Gus. _

_Gus T'es trop marrant Billou. A la fin de chaque concert, alors qu'on était tous assis dans le bus, tu te mettais toujours à coté de Tom et pendant des heures tu lui touchais les dreads._

_Bill : Pourquoi tu me dis ça Gus._

_Gus Pour te rappeler que même si toi et ton frère vous vous faites la gueule, il reste quand même ton frère._

_Bill : Ca je le sais._

_Gus J'ai pas dit le contraire, je voulais juste te rappeler quelques points de votre intimité._

_Bill : Intimité ?_

_Gus Ben oui car quand vous êtes tout les deux, plus rien ne compte._

_Il me fait quoi le Gus c'est sensé me remonter le moral ce qu'il me dit. Non je me trompe, car c'est lui qui a l'air triste._

_Bill : Gus…je sais que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas été très dispo._

_Gus Pas dispo ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me parler, car j'ai vu que tu étais un peu ailleurs et triste parfois._

_Bill : Je…_

_Gus Tu es mon meilleur ami Bill, et j'aime pas te voir triste.(Vive le fleur bleu ça fait peur bientôt ça pars en Bill/Gus)_

_Bill : Je suis désolé Gus, je ne savais pas que…_

_Gus Non Bill écoute je sais que t'as pas forcément envie de tout partager avec moi, mais je suis la ok ? Ne l'oublie pas._

_Je suis trop nul, je crois que des comme lui on n'en fait plus. J'aurais du faire attention aux gens qu'il y avait autour de moi._

_Bill : Pardon Gus et c'est promis si je ne vais pas bien je viendrais te voir.« Et voila c'est fait il me fait un sourire de tout les temps, puis j'ai pas le temps de répondre que je sens un souffle dans mon cou _(sa pars en Gus/Bill je vous le dit moi MDR)_ je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se jette dans mes bras. Et sur le cou ça me met mal à l'aise. »Gus Heu Bill _

_Bill : Hum_

_Gus Tu sais ça m'a jamais déranger de te prendre dans mes bras, mais la avec le corps de Tom…enfin tu vois._

_Bill : Désolé._

_Gus C'est pas grave mais Tom n'a jamais été très « câlin »_

_Bill : Ok ça je veux bien te l'accorder !_

_Gus Je préfère te voir sourire._

_Bill : Merci Gus !_

_Gus Et de rien vous feriez quoi sans moi de toute façon !_

_Bill : Mais bien sur si tu le dis. C'est plutôt de moi que les gens ne pourraient pas se passer._

_Gus T'as pas trop les chevilles qui enfle toi !_

_Bill : Mais non ! Pourtant je pensais qu'avec la tête de mon frère ça le ferait bien !_

_Gus Arrête Bill t'exagères, heureusement qu'il ne nous entend pas._

_Entre temps les garçons étaient trop occupés à rigoler pour entendre le bruit de la porte qui se referme._

_« POV Tom»_

_Après sa dispute avec Bill, Tom partie se jeter comme une merde sur son lit. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il réussit même à se donner la migraine. Il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la scène avec son frère en boucle et bien sur les dernières paroles de celui-ci se répétaient sens cesse : « De toute manière tu n'arrives jamais à assumer tes sentiments ou tes actes. »_

_Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que Bill avait raison. A l'époque aussi dès qu'il faisait une connerie il faisait tout pour que ça retombe sur les autres. Et en ce qui concerne les sentiments, le topo était le même. Quand il faisait du mal à ces filles ou que s'il sortait avec l'une d'entres elles et que pour une fois c'était sérieux. Il finissait par aller voir ailleurs et le moment venu pour les explications il niait tout en bloc. Bien sur ça ne le dérangeais pas plus que ça, quand il allait avec toutes ces filles il n'avait pas de regret ou de remords. Mais la donne était différente, les reproches venaient de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Donc pour la première fois il sentit le poids de la culpabilité. Et puis si ce n'était que ça il était surtout très triste, sa tristesse ne venait pas que de lui-même. Il savait que malgré sa colère son frère était aussi très malheureux.C'est trop la galère j'ai même plus la force de penser, et puis on dirait une loque. Ok c'est bon je me lève, il faut que je me débarbouille un peu. J'arrive dans la salle de bain et j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de me regarder dans le miroir, car je verrais le regard accusateur de mon jumeau. D'un autre coté j'ai envi de le voir, je dois être dingue. Et puis au diable je suis seul je délire si ça me chante. N'empêche y a pas à dire je suis beau, enfin mon frère est beau. Lui dit que non il n'est pas si beau que ça et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi toutes ces filles sont si souvent en extase devant lui. Moi je le sais la preuve est devant moi elle me regarde. Pris d'une envie soudaine je lève ma main et me touche la joue, pourquoi je fais ça. Car en réalité j'ai toujours voulus faire ça à mon frère, mais bien sur je suis trop fière. Et surtout trop égoïste. Je me rince le visage puis je croise une dernière fois mon reflet, et la je vois ce regard. Le regard que mon frère a avant chaque concert, celui avant chaque émission. Celui de la détermination. Alors pris par une envie soudaine, je sors comme un fou de la chambre pour me diriger vers celle de mon double. Arrivé devant celle ci, je me rends compte qu'elle est entrouverte. Curiosité quand tu nous tiens, alors je me place à l'entrebâillement de celle-ci. Gus est avec mon frangin, je zappe un peu ce détail et me focalise sur leur conversation._

_Gus T'es trop marrant Billou. A la fin de chaque concert, alors qu'on était tous assis dans le bus, tu te mettais toujours à coté de Tom et pendant des heures tu lui touchais les dreads._

_Il a bien raison le Gus, j'avoue que quand il faisait ça ça me rassurait. Lui aussi peut être, et minute il parle de moi là.Bill : Pourquoi tu me dis ça Gus._

_Gus Pour te rappeler que même si toi et ton frère vous vous faite la gueule, il reste quand même ton frère._

_Bill : Ca je le sais._

_Gus J'ai pas dit le contraire, je voulais juste te rappeler quelque point de votre intimité._

_Bill : Intimité ?_

_Gus Ben oui car quand vous êtes tout les deux, plus rien ne compte._

_Il marque encore un point le Gugus, mais pourquoi il parle de ça, Bill lui a dit qu'on s'était disputé apparemment. Et puis notre intimité je vois pas en quoi ça le gène, il doit avoir l'habitude ça a toujours été comme cela. En même temps il considère Bill comme son meilleur ami, je comprends qu'il s'inquiète. Je vois pas l'intérêt de nous la faire dramatique.Gus …j'aime pas te voir triste._

_Merde j'ai raté le début de la phrase, et puis tu crois que moi j'aime le voir triste.Bill : Je suis désolé Gus, je ne savais pas que…_

_Gus Non Bill écoute je sais que t'as pas forcement envie de tout partager avec moi, mais je suis la ok ? Ne l'oublie pas._

_Bill : Pardon Gus et c'est promis si je vais pas bien je viendrais te voir._

_Ouais tu parles. ATTEND ! Pourquoi mon frère serre Gus dans ses bras comme si il allait partir. Une seconde je suis jaloux là…non pff c'est mon frère je vais pas être jaloux et de Gus en plus. Mais merde pourquoi Gus le lâche pas._

_Gus Je préfère te voir sourire._

_Bill : Merci Gus !_

_Blablabla lâche mon frère au lieu de lui faire une déclaration._

_Gus Et de rien vous feriez quoi sans moi de toute façon !_

_Bill : Mais bien sur si tu le dis. C'est plutôt de moi que les gens ne pourraient pas se passer._

_Gus T'as pas trop les chevilles qui enfle toi !_

_Bill : Mais non ! Pourtant je pensais qu'avec la tête de mon frère ça le ferait bien !_

_Gus Arrête Bill t'exagère, heureusement qu'il ne nous entend pas._

_J'en ai trop entendu, je referme la porte complètement à coté de la plaque. Entre Gus qui fait limite une déclaration à mon double, et lui qui en profite pour se moquer de moi. La je suis vraiment maudit, et puis cette sensation quand j'ai vu Gus si gentil et si prévenant avec Bill. Limite si j'ai pas eu envi de meurtre, en tout cas j'ai pris une décision demain je parle à Bill. Mais le pire est à venir dans un jour y a cette fichue émission. Oh mein gott si vous m'entendez faites un miracle._

_Bill eu du mal à dormir cette nuit la, il avait fait une tonne de cauchemars mettant en scène la même personne : Tom. Dans un de ses rêves Bill pleurait et disait à Tom de ne pas partir. Dans d'autres Tom le repoussait et partait avec une groupie. Quant au dernier il se voyait à l'émission et bien sur ils foiraient devant tout le monde. Et ça il ne pouvait se le permettre, le groupe passe avant tout._

_Ben j'ai eu une nuit de merde, mais il ne faut pas baisser les bras. Je dois m'entraîner pour être parfait demain. Les gens ne doivent y voir que du feu. Déjà il faudrait peu être que je me lève, et mince je dois prendre ma douche. Bien sur la prendre revient du combat mais bon je vais pas sentir le chacal toute la journée non plus_ (c'est pour casser le mythe, je pense à toi en disant ça Emilie ). **_Bon j'ai réussi à la prendre sans avoir de problème majeur. Maintenant je passe à mes cheveux, c'est trop la galère à choisir je préférais mes trucs de fille (lol). Après avoir essayé de démêler mes dreads les vêtements, pour ça je suis un pro donc pas de problèmes. Maintenant que j'ai fait tout ça il faudrait que je m'entraîne pour ce soir. Et la meilleur façon de voir ses défauts c'est de se foutre devant une glace. D'abord il me faut la guitare, la Gibson. J'ai beau chercher dans la chambre je la trouve pas, merde Tom doit l'avoir avec lui. J'ai pas du tout envie de le voir, mais la il faut. Allez Bill soit fort._**

_La vache j'ai trop mal dormi. J'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars, et bien sur ils mettaient tous en scène mon frère. Je me voyais pleurer et dire à Bill de ne pas partir, puis dans un autre je le voyais avec une fille. Et dans le dernier j'étais à l'émission et je faisais tout foirer. _(Remarquez qu'ils on fait les mêmes rêves, la connexion des Twins lol)_. Malgré ça je me lève le cœur lourd, j'étais tellement déprimé que j'ai pris ma douche comme un zombie. Maintenant je suis assis sur le lit et je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir d'en face et j'ai une sale tête, des cernes de dix mètre et les cheveux trempés. Je me suis habillé c'est déjà ça. Enfin habillé j'ai mis des fringues qui me sont tombé sous la main. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je dois lui parler. Je m'apprête à me lever quand j'entends deux coups sec à la porte. Comme un con j'ai regardé la porte pendant deux seconde, puis je me lève en priant je l'avoue que ce soit Gus. Bien sur comme Dieu me déteste je me retrouve devant mon propre regard._

_Oh mon dieu c'est quoi cette tête, et puis les fringues. J'avoue t'as fait fort Tom, j'espère qu'il ne comptait pas sortir comme ça._

_Ben pourquoi il me dit rien, en même temps vu la tête qu'il fait je sais très bien à quoi il pense. Je n'ai pas la classe qu'il a lui donc c'est sur que la je dois clocher avec mes habits mit à l'arrache et mes cheveux tout mouillé. Bon je vais dire quelque chose la ça me stresse.Tom : Heu… bonjour._

_Bill : Ta guitare. Quoi ma guitare ?Tom : Hein ?_

_Bill : Oui ta Gibson noir tu vois laquelle !_

_Tom : Oui je vois et alors ?_

_Bill : Ben je la veux j'en ai besoin pour m'entraîner avec._

_Tom : Ah euh oui, ben rentre.Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça, si froidement. Mais le savoir et le vivre c'est pas pareil._

_Tom : Heu désolé pour le look, je m'habillerais mieux après._

_Bill : Y a intérêt. **Je ne voulais pas répondre si méchamment, mais je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il m'a fait de la peine.**_

_Tom : Heu…oui t'as raison les gens trouverait ça bizarre. Ben tiens la guitare, tu fais attention. Je lâche la dernière phrase avec un petit sourire. Mais Bill est loin d'être joyeux il observe ma guitare comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.Bill : Ben merci, et t'inquiète je ferais attention.Attend pourquoi il s'en va la._

_Tom : Attend Bill !_

_Bill : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_Tom : Ben je me suis dit que l'on pourrait s'aider, enfin je veux dire pour l'émission._

_Bill : Tu rêves. Je me débrouillerai tout seul. Et une chose avant que je te laisse, fait gaffe quand tu sors. J'ai pas envie que les gens me voient avec cette tête._

_Je claque la porte et laisse mon frère avec une tête d'ahuri. Je sais que j'ai du lui faire de la peine, mais ça m'est égale, il doit prendre ses responsabilités. Pour l'instant il y a plus important, je dois me faire passer pour un guitariste et la je crois que c'est loin d'être gagné._

_« J'ai passé le reste de ma soirée a penser à Bill, il avait l'air tellement mal que j'en ai même rêvé. Puis après j'ai réalisé que peut être Tom aussi n'allait pas bien. Mais avec lui c'est complètement différent, il est loin de la gentillesse de Bill, et même en ce qui concerne les sentiments. Je me vois mal rentrer dans la chambre et serrer Tom dans mes bras en lui disant » ne t'inquiètes pas je suis la » pff c'est trop du délire. »_

_Georg : A quoi tu penses Gus ?« Je l'avais un peu oublié Georg. »Gus A pas grand-chose._

_Georg : Pourtant tu avais l'air loin, et méga concentré. Réfléchis pas trop ça te va pas._

_Gus Trop marrant Georg._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh !!! Ca y et je suis maudit. Comment les filles font ? Non comment mon frère fait ? Ca fait plus de deux heures que je galère avec la pince à lisser, et j'ai eu quoi comme résultat ! Je me suis brûler un doigt. C'est bon j'abandonne, car j'ai autre chose à faire. Me mettre à chanter. Enfin je dois faire comme, mais je peux pas, je vais avoir l'air trop ridicule. Donc d'un pas non décidé j'abandonne la pince, pour me diriger vers le DVD qu'il y a dans les chambres (c'est ça l'avantage d'être une star) pour y mettre notre DVD. Bon on doit chanter Ich Bin Da, plus suicide tu meurs. Bref la chanson commence, et ben je fais rien. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il me faut un micro. Donc après avoir observé ma chambre pendant deux minutes, j'ai une révélation. Je retourne dans la salle de bain, et je la vois là, la brosse. Comme quand Bill était petit il prenait la brosse de maman pour un micro. Mon micro en main je retourne dans la chambre je remet la chanson et je me poste devant le grand miroir. Et la j'ai un gros blocage, comment je fais. Des images de mon frère défilent dans ma tête, je le revois à un de nos nombreux concerts. Je vois l'émotion dans sa voix, sur son visage, je sais qu'il adore cette chanson qu'il donne beaucoup quand il la chante. Pris d'une émotion soudaine, je fixe le miroir puis…_

_David : Bon les gars je sais que vous êtes en colère !_

_Bill : Attend David y a de quoi l'émission est dans un quart d'heure et on à même pas pu répéter._

_David : Je sais, ce n'est pas de ma faute, va dire ça au producteur._

_Gus C'est bon on est des pro ou pas ?_

_Georg : T'a raison Gus, on est des pro. Alors on va y aller à fond._

_David : Et puis c'est du play-back, donc pas trop de soucis._

_Ouais pour toi y a pas de soucis moi je suis en panique à partir du moment ou j'ai mis le pied ici. Puis pour couronner le tout on a pas pus répéter car le mec de la prod a eu des ennuie ou je sais pas quoi. Du coup on a peu de temps pour se préparer, et moi le premier. Car pour me mettre encore plus dans la merde et le stress, je ne suis ni coiffé ni maquillé. Alors pour faire style j'ai mis une casquette et des lunettes. Encore pire quand j'ai demandé à Bill de m'aider il m'a envoyer grave bouler. Il faut que je trouve une solution, en plus je suis sortie de mes pensées par un mec qui passe qui nous crie bien fort « Tokio Hotel dans 30 minutes » la le stress est grave monté. Soudain Dieu viens de m'envoyer un signe, la en face de moi se tient Claire. Comment j'ai pus l'oublier c'est la maquilleuse personnelle de Bill. Je cour comme un dératé pour la rejoindre, les gens ont du me prendre pour un dingue.Tom : Claire attend !_

_Claire : Ah Bill, oui qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

_Tom : En gros tu as 25 minutes pour me maquiller, me coiffer, en gros me faire beau. Sur le moment lui dire comme cela me semblait être une bonne idée, car elle me regarde comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète. Il est vrai que Bill se maquille et se coiffe seul, Claire est la juste pour lui faire les finitions ou quand il transpire pendant un concert. Donc je comprends qu'elle soit un peu surprise, donc il faut que je rattrape le coup.Tom : Ben tu sais vu qu'il y a eu un problème avec la prod et tout j'ai pas eu trop le temps pour…_

_Claire : C'est bon Bill ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avoue que sur le moment sa m'a un peu surprise. Et d'un coté je suis contente au moins j'ai du boulot pour une fois._

_Tom : Ca veut dire que j'ai vraiment une sale tête aujourd'hui ?_

_Claire : Non Billou je plaisante allez viens il faut te faire beau pour ces dames. _

_David : Les gars gros problème._

_Bill : Quoi encore ?_

_David : Changement de dernière minute, la chanson ça sera 1000 meere__ (je sais pas s'ils peuvent se permettre de changer en vrai, moi je dit que oui)_

_Tom : Quoi ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire. Je suis en méga panique, j'ai passais des heures pour Ich Bin Da moi, pour celle la ça sera trop dure.« Tokio hotel dans 3 minutes »_

_David : Bon les gars vous êtes des pro non ? Alors c'est du play-back de toute façon ; et puis on a plus le temps d'en parler ça va être a vous._

_« Voila le groupe que vous attendiez tous, qui est composé de quatre garçons. Bill, Tom, Georg et Gustav._

_Tokio Hotel ! »(Je vous passe la réaction des groupies, de toute manière vous la connaissez)_

_Ca y est le mec a prononcé ce que je ne voulais pas entendre, j'espère en tout cas que les gens ne ferons pas gaffe à moi. Du moins au fait que je ne sais même pas comment jouer, ce n'est pas grave. Le pire c'est Tom, il est stressé comme je sais pas quoi. En plus il a répété Ich Bin Da pendant des heures, comment je le sais ben notre chanson est passé en boucle dans la chambre. Donc pour le groupe j'espere que tout se passera bien._

_Oh mein gott je crois que je vais mourir de stress, j'essaye de croiser le regard de Bill pour qu'il me soutienne, mais il me fuit. Alors je me tourne vers Gus qui me fait un grand sourire et me chuchote que tout va bien se passer. J'entend le présentateur qui prononce notre nom, les dés son jetés je vais devoir être à la hauteur. _

_Nous voila sur scène, Tom se place juste à coté de moi et les premières notes commencent, je sors de ma léthargie pour commencer. Le cri des groupies me parvient et ça me donne limite le tournis. Puis j'entends ma voix s'élever, je jette un coup d'oeil vers mon frère et le spectacle me glace le sang. _

_Me voila devant tout ces gens qui sont si heureux de nous voir, les groupies me font des signes elles hurlent aussi. Et cela me donne le tournis, puis à mon grand malheur j'entends les premières notes. Je suis pétrifié, je n'ai même pas la force de sourire, et bouger m'est physiquement impossible. Puis muni d'une force qui n'est pas mienne je commence à chanter, enfin à faire semblant._

_Die Straßen leer  
ich dreh mich um  
Die Nacht hat mich verloren  
Ein kalter Wind  
_

_Ca ne peux pas durer comme ça les gens vont voir qu'il y a un problème. J'essaye de croiser son regard impossible sans attirer l'attention. Merde Tom regarde moi._

_J'y arrive pas, y a même des gens qui me regarde bizarrement. Quand soudain la lumière se baisse et je n'entends plus la musique._

_Die Welt erstarrt  
Die Sonne ist erfroren  
Dein Bild..._

_Je vois un des mes de la prod se diriger vers le présentateur pour lui parler a l'oreille. En tout cas le public n'a pas l'air très content, enfin je dirai plutôt les groupies._

_« Mesdames et messieurs veuillez nous excusez pour ce léger incident. Ca s'appelle les tracas du direct, mais suite à une mauvaise météo certains de nos matériaux ont quelques problèmes. Je vous demande juste quelques minutes de patience. Quant à vous chers téléspectateurs, une courte pause avant de nous retrouver. »_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste que je vois mon frère quitter la scène limite en courant. Je sais qu'il a complètement paniqué. Et je crois que si je n'y vais pas ça va être pire. J'entends les groupies qui sont déçu de voir mon frère partir, pff elles font pitié. _(Les fans dominent, les groupies s'inclinent) 

_Gus Tom !** Petit Gus je ne l'ai pas vu arriver.**_

_Bill : Oui._

_Gus Tu devrais aller lui parler._

_Bill : T'inquiète j'y vais._

_Je m'apprête à aller vers notre loge quand j'entends mon nom._

_David : Tom ou tu va ?_

_Bill : Je vais chercher Bill !_

_David : A ok mais faites vite. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il a Bill, il avait l'air tendu._

_Bill : Je sais mais t'inquiète je vais lui parler._

_David : D'accord, mais ne mettez pas dix ans._

_Je ne veux pas y retourner je crois que cette fois si je vais tomber. C'est pas fait pour moi ça, moi je suis fait pour jouer tranquille avec ma guitare. Je comprend pourquoi Bill était aussi stressé, c'est très différent quand on est le chanteur tout le monde à le regard braqué sur toi à te juger. En plus ces groupies, d'habitude elle ne me dérange pas plus que ça, mais la je les aurais tué. Tout d'abord il faut que je me calme ça sera déjà ça de fais.Bill : Tom !_

_Tom :Oh mein gott Bill tu m'as fais peur._

_Bill : Désolé et ne crie pas mon nom aussi fort._

_Tom : Ok 'scuse._

_Bill : Il va falloir qu'on y retourne._

_Tom : Jamais. Tu as vue à quel point j'étais tétanisé._

_Bill : J'avoue que les gens on du se demander ce que tu avais._

_Tom : Tu m'étonnes je n'ai même pas réussi à sourire. On aurait dit que j'avais un bâton dans le derrière._

_Bill : C'est bien vrai. Je sais qu'il dit ça pour rire mais surtout pour me détendre.Tom : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé ?_

_Bill : Tu te demandes pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais en colère contre toi et je le suis toujours._

_Tom : Comprend moi Bill, avec tout ce qui nous arrive, le fait qu'on se soit embrassé ne m'aide pas beaucoup._

_Bill : Ose dire que ça ne t'a pas plus._

_Tom : J'ai pas dit ça._

_Bill : Répond à ma question. _

_Tom : Oui j'ai aimé t'embrasser._

_Bill : Tu vois où est le problème alors ?_

_Tom : On est frère._

_Bill : Ca ne m'a pas posé de problème à moi._

_Tom : Tu a été plus fort que moi sur ce coup la Bill, mai je ne sais plus quoi penser. Oui je tiens à toi plus qu'il ne le faut, mais je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'assumer tout ça. Pas maintenant.Pourquoi c'est aussi dur, je me surprends à penser que j'aurais voulut qu'on ne soit pas frère._ _Mais je veux qu'il comprenne que je tiens à lui.Tom : Bill !_

_Bill : C'est bon j'ai compris. Pourquoi je dois toujours le faire pleurer, et ça me bouleverse d'autant plus que c'est moi-même que je vois entrain de pleurer. J'approche ma main de sa joue et lui enlève les traces de son chagrin.Tom : Bill s'il te plait ne pleure pas, pas pour moi._

_Bill : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai mal._

_Tom : Si je le sais bien plus que toi-même. Je n'ai pas me retenir, le fait que je ne sois pas dans mon corps ne m'empêche pas de l'embrasser. Je le sens frémir, je le sers un peu plus contre moi. C'est mal je le sais, mais au diable les préjugés. Mes bras passent autour de sa taille, alors que je lui demande l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'il accepte sans tarder. S'en suit un ballet pour savoir laquelle va dominer l'autre, quant à moi j'en peux plus le sang boue dans mes veines. Une chaleur insoutenable s'empare de mes reins jusqu'à mon bas ventre. J'en peux plus trop d'émotion me submerge. Alors que je m'apprêtais à passer la main sous son T - shirt un coup à la porte me ramène à la réalité._

_Georg : C'est bon les gars on retourne sur scène._

_Tom : Ok merci Georg !Je lâche lentement Bill et son regard veut tout dire. Impatient de savoir ma réaction, mais surtout peur du rejet. Alors pour le rassurer je lui souris. Je ne peux rien lui promettre, la seul chose que je peux faire c'est lui prouver que je suis la._

_A présent la scène me parait très vague et floue. Les premières notes commencent, et je pars dans un autre univers, je n'ai plus peur. Cette fois si je prouverais à Bill qu'à partir de maintenant j'assumerais tout._

_Note de l'auteur :__ je voudrais expliquer que ce n'est pas un défaut d'écriture sur le fait que Tom ne sait pas ce qu'il veut par rapport à Bill. Oui il l'embrasse certes alors qu'avant il disait qu'il était perdu. Mais tout cela est normal ce n'est pas une divagation de mon cerveau. Bon j'arrête, merci à tous _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Ensemble

Bill et dans le corps de Tom

Et Tom et dans le corps de Bill

Pensées de Bill Pensées de Tom 

Georg : On doit avoir la poisse.

Gus : Ne dis pas de connerie Georg.

Georg : C'est vrai Gus, la coupure de courant, Bill qui était coincé. En parlant de sa c'était quoi ton problème Bill ?

J'en reviens pas que j'ai réussi à faire sa, je pense que personne a fait la différence, enfin j'espère.

Georg : Heu Bill je te parle !

Tom :Quoi Georg qu'es que tu veux ?

Georg : Ben je disais c'était quoi ton problème sur scène, tu étais en panique total.

Tom :Ben non sa aller tu te fais des idées.

Si tu le dis mais bon cet air la sa ne t'allais pas du tout.

Tom :Sa va, tu va pas me prendre la tête avec sa, on a joué les gens était heureux point barre. Y a plus grave dans la vie.

Bill : Ok les gars c'est bon, on passe à autre chose. Hein Gus ?

Gus : Ouais ta raison Tom, Georg Bill a raison on s'en fou.

Georg : Ouais si tu le dis.

Gus : Voilà on et tous d'accord, bon a part la coupure de courant le bon coté des choses c'est que demain on a un jour off. Du coup on pourra glander tranquille.

Georg : Putain grave j'avais oublié, je pourrais aller draguer tranquille, pas vrai Tom ?

Bill : Heu…ouais ta raison.

Georg : Qu'es ta Tom t'a bizarre aussi en ce moment ?

Bill : Georg Bill a raison tu frôle la parano, c'est pas parce que je ne drague pas que je suis bizarre.

Georg : Si justement tu parle tout le temps de fille tu et le premier a dire que tu va draguer et c'est temps si rien.

Tom :Ben j'ai le droit de ne pas aller draguer.

Georg : On dirait Bill qui parle.

**Putain il commence a me soulé grave le Georg de quoi il se mêle j'ai bien d'autre soucie.**

Tom :Georg s'il te plait ne me met pas dans ta converse ok. On ne pense pas tous avec sa queue.

**Alors la j'en reviens pas mon frère le pervers en puissance viens de dire sa. Sérieux c'est le monde à l'envers, en meme temps il ne fait que se passer pour moi.**

Georg : Ok les gars je vous dis plus rien, en plus je suis nase. Bye.

Tom :Ouais bye.

Gus : Bon les twins vu qu'on et seul, sa va?

Bill : Oui Gus sa va merci, un peu galére cette émission.

Tom :Ouais j'avoue j'ai grave paniqué.

Gus : Oui j'ai vu. Bon demain on fait rien je pense que vous devrez vous reposer. Et s'en vouloir me mêler de vos affaires, je crois que vous avez besoin de parler.

**Il et trop fort le Gus, en meme temps je me vois pas lui dire « écoute Gus j'ai embrasser mon frère et en plus j'ai adoré, tu viens on va boire une coca » n'importe quoi je suis pas près a en parler. D'abord c'est avec Tom qu'il faut que j'en parle, et le plus vite possible.**

Bill : Ta raison Gus comme d'ab d'ailleurs.

"I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Exta! Extra! This just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)"

Putain c'est quoi cette sonnerie a la con. Et il et ou ce phone vite il faut que je l'arrête c'est la torture. A oui c'est vrai j'ai gardé le phone a Bill, n'empeche qu'il a des goûts de chiotte tu m'étonne qui se lève en crise le matin. Bref il faut que je me lève, car la c'est décidé Bill et moi on doit parler. J'ai des choses à lui dire, ouais en meme temps de dire ça mais qu'es que je vais lui dire. Sa me soule de trop je crois que je vais prendre une douche d'abord j'aurais les idées un peu plus claires.

La vache c'est quoi cette tête on dirait que je suis passer sous un 4x4, et les cheveux n'en parlons pas. Bon pas le temps de glander à la douche, je me glisse dans la cabine et allume le jet je fais gaffe à ne pas m'ébouillanter. Sa fais trop du bien sérieux je sens l'eau couler et je crois que j'y resterais des heures. Malgré le bien fou que me fait cette douche je ne peux pas m'empecher a Bill, mais surtout au baiser d'hier et surtout le regard qu'il ma lancer. Bon faisons dans l'ordre, j'aime mon frère sa c'est certains, quoi d'autre. Je l'aime comment…plus qu'un frère sûrement. Mais c'est un mec, bon panique pas Tom es que j'ai déjà regarder Bill d'une manière outre que fraternel. Non je vois pas, ok je vais pas me voiler la face. J'avoue que parfois je le regarde plus qu'il ne le faudrait et puis j'ai tendance a le reluquer, et puis c'est sa faute il a une façon de marcher c'est pas humain. Y a pas que sa, y a aussi c'est mains qui son si douce, son regard si envoûtant et sa façons dont il a de me parler à l'oreille et ces lèvres, oh mein gott ces lèvres elles ont l'aire si douce. Quoi mais qu'es que tu raconte Tom tu fantasme grave sur ton frère la et puis…MERDE je bande, voilà je bande c'est pas possible. Calme-toi Tom inspire expire, qu'es que je fais maintenant, en plus sa veux pas descendre (j'adore ma façon de dire ). Non je peux pas faire ça, je peu pas me tripoter alors que je suis dans le corps de mon frère sa ce fait pas. Bill pourquoi tes pas la quand j'ai besoin de toi, je voudrais que se soit comme avant que tu me prennes dans tes bras. J'en plus réfléchir je laisse ma main glisser le long de mon torse, ma respiration s'accélère je crois que l'idée de savoir que je suis dans le corps de Bill m'excite au plus au point (sa fait pervers je trouve ). Ma main entame des va viens sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je crois que je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir a faire sa. Mes va et viens son font plus presser je suis au bord du gouffre je le sens, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant gémi fort de ma vie. Meme mes voisins de chambres doit m'entendre, sans vouloir un gémissement plus fort que l'autre m'échappe.

Tom :Han Bill.

Puis je me déverse dans ma main, l'orgasme que je viens d'avoir ma tellement achever que je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi de la douche. Lentement je reprends ma respiration, je l'avoues je suis sur un petit nuage. Malgré sa je décide enfin a fermer l'eau et a sortir, je m'observe un moment dans la glace et putain que mon frère et beau. Je prends un peignoir et l'enfile heureux de vivre je retourne dans la chambre, puis je stoppe net.

Tom :Heu Bill mais qu'es que tu fais-la ?

J'y crois pas mon frère et la sur mon lit et a en voir sa tête je crois qu'il…non arrête Tom tu te fais des idées.

Bill : Ben je voulais te parler.

Gott la j'en suis sur il ma entendu crier son nom quand j'étais dans la douche. La honte putain j'ai envie de me jeter par la fenêtre.

Bill : Sa va pas Tom ?

Tom :Heu si sa va. Attend deux minutes je m'habille.

Alors la j'hallucine mon frère était entrain de se faire du bien (j'aime ma façon de décrire c'est impressionnant ) en pensant à moi. Non c'est pourtant lui qui ma dit qu'on était frère et patati et patata mais j'ai bien entendu. Et je fais quoi maintenant je lui dis ou pas, quoi que sa serait cool de voir la tête qu'il va tirer.

Tom :Voilà Bill c'est bon.

Bill : Tom !

Tom :Quoi ?

Bill : Je peux savoir pour quoi tu m'habilles comme une merde sérieux.

Tom :Ben je reste dans la chambre donc c'est bon.

Bill : Ouais si tu le dis, viens t'asseoir à coté de moi je vais pas te manger. **Quoi que **

Tom :Tu voulais me parler de quoi.

Bill : De l'émission.

Tom :C'est bon je sais que j'ai merdé.

Bill : Mais pas sa justement après tu tes très bien débrouiller.

Tom :C'est vrai ?

Bill : Oui je suis fière de toi, j'ai une question.

Tom :Oui

Bill : Pourquoi tu ma embrasser ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parce qu'on et frère.

Tom :Avoue que ça a de quoi chambouler n'importe qui.

Bill : Tu ma embrasser par pitié ?

Tom :Non pour qui tu me prends. J'avais envie de t'embrasser, mais sa ne m'empeche pas d'etre perdu, comment tu fais-toi.

Bill : Ben je t'aime c'est tout, voilà comment je fais.

Tom :Mais sa te choque pas ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Bill : Tom tu crois pas que j'ai y es pas déjà penser, je sais que c'est interdit par la loi, que c'est peu etre sale ou mal. Mais moi je m'en fou je t'aime et sa aucune loi ne pourra me l'enlever ou me l'interdire.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, ce qu'il de me dire me touche plus que je veux lui montrer. Il m'aime certes mais moi ? Et puis je ne veux pas le faire souffrir je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Bill : Tom dit quelque chose s'il te plait.

Tom :Gus avait raison quand il disait que l'on s'aimer plus qu'il ne le fallais. Sa a toujours était comme sa entre nous, depuis tout petit. Quand on nous séparer c'était le calvaire, en grandissants je me suis dit que sa changerais. Mais non sa a continuer alors je crois que sans le vouloir je me suis éloigner de toi, sans me dire une seconde que sa te ferais du mal. Malgré tout sa je ne pouvais m'empecher de penser à toi, meme les nuit ou tu venais me voir en me disant si tu pouvais rester alors que je refuser, je m'apercevais trop tard que tu souffrais de sa. Et moi aussi je crois que la tendresse que tu avais envers moi me manquer comme une drogue, c'est pour sa que j'allais avec autant de fille. Je me disais que j'arriverais à oublier tes bras et la façon dont tu te comportais avec moi. Mais comme toujours j'ai eu faux et je crois que c'est sa qui nous a pousser à aller plus loin, on a toujours voulut plus entre nous. Sauf qu'avant on en avait ni le courage ni la force. Sa risque de nous perdre Bill tu le sais ?

**Les paroles de Tom flottent encore dans ma tête je n'arrive toujours pas a croire qu'il mais avouer tout sa, lui qui cache toujours c'est sentiments. Malgré sa je n'arrive pas a lui répondre les larmes me montent aux yeux, puis je craque trop de pression me pèse.**

La réponse de Bill ne vient pas il me fixe, puis je vois c'est yeux se remplir de larmes, je crois que je n'aurais pas du lui dire tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais le voir si triste à cause de moi me donne envie de me mètre des claques.

Tom :Ne pleure pas Bill s'il te plaît. Viens dans mes bras.

Je le sers comme si ma vie en dépendait, sa me fait toujours autant bizarre de me voir pleuré.

Tom :Chut petit frère calme-toi.

Bill : Je peux pas te perde Tom.

Tom :Tu ne me perdras pas, ne dis pas de bêtise.

Bill : Si tu dois me prendre pour un monstre. Tu as raison je crois qu'au fond de moi j'ai toujours voulu avoir plus de toi. Mais je viens de comprendre que j'ai étais qu'un égoïste.

Tom :Mais non Bill, c'est moi qui suis un idiot je me suis voiler la face depuis tout ce temps. Je t'ai fait souffrir, je suis un lâche. Mais sa va changer je me sui promis que j'assumerais tout, tu m'entent petit frère.

Bill : Tu t'entent Tom, tu sais ce que sa veux dire. Sa veux dire qu'il faudra se cacher, s'aimer en secret.

Tom :Je la sais Bill, mais nous sommes tous les deux alors sa ira. Alors arrête de pleurer s'il te plait.

Bill : Embrasse-moi Tom.

Sans plus tarder mes lèvres trouvent les siennes, les enlacent avec lenteur, s'en éloignant pour mieux les reprendre. Les mains de mon frère qui jusque là se serraient contre lui se détachent insensiblement pour venir se poser sur mes épaules. Il me répond presque timidement en retenant mes lèvres quand elles se détachent une fois de plus des siennes et son cou se détend pour mieux s'en rapprocher. Ma main en profite pour serpenter sous sa nuque. Ses mains sur moi m'enflamment, nos bouches s'embrassent, se mordent, bataillent pour prendre davantage et me font oublier le reste. Contre sa peau si pâle mais brûlante je ne suis plus que moi-même et je ne pense qu'à lui, à caresser ses hanches, cette fausse fragilité qui m'attire et me bouleverse, cette perfection qui me fait parfois peur.

Quand à Bill il fit remonter doucement sa main le long du torse pâle et frêle de Tom. Il effleura ses côtes avant de continuer son ascension. Le blond sentit frémir son frère sous la caresse alors qu'il n'osait aller plus loin. Sa main s'était arrêtée sur son torse. Tom sursauta, en sentant le désir de Bill contre le sien. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et le fixa une lueur trouble dans le regard.

Tom :Je crois que l'on devrait s'arrêter là Bill.

Bill : C'est toi qui me dit sa alors que tu te tripoté sous la douche en criant mon nom.

**Moi Bill kaulitz je suis le plus fort, la tête que tire Tom et mythique, la bouche ouverte les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.**

Tom :Alors tu ma vraiment entendu ?

Bill : Heu oui tout meme.

Tom :Putain la honte.

Bill : Mais non, sais pas grave tu sais.

Tom :Ouais. Mais je blaguer pas je pense que pour l'instant on devrait en rester-la.

Bill : Ok, ta raison je crois que l'on devrait prendre notre temps.

Tom :Alors on et d'accord petit frère.

Bill : Dit Tom ?

Tom :Oui ?

Bill : Je crois que l'on devrait le dire à Gus.

Tom :Pour nous deux ?

Bill : Oui.

Tom :Bill je croyais que l'on devait le dire a personne.

Bill : Peut etre mais j'ai confiance en Gus, et puis il nous aide depuis le début. Et comme sa tu verras que pas tout les gens sont des con.

Tom :Qui te fais dire que Gus acceptera notre relation comme sa ?

Bill : Je le sais, c'est mon meilleur ami. Alors j'ai confiance.

Tom :Ok ok on le dira à Gus. Mais ne viens pas me voir si sa tourne mal, je ne veux pas que tu souffre, tu m'entends.

Bill : Oui Tom, je sais.

J'ai le cœur qui fait du dix mille, nous sommes dans le couloir pour aller voir Gus. Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idées, quand j'ai dit que j'assumerais tout c'était l'amour que je porte a Bill et non le faite de le dire a tout le monde. C'est déjà assez bizarre d'aimer son jumeaux alors le dire a Gus, mon dieu faite que sa se passe bien.

**Je n'ai jamais était aussi heureux de ma vie, mon frère et moi ensemble. Je vais pouvoir sourire comme avant et ne pas faire semblant. Mais j'ai quand meme un petit peu peur car on ne change pas du jour au lendemain, meme si il me dit qu'il assumeras tout je ne peux m'empecher de pensées cas la première nana il couchera avec elle. Je sais qu'il n'a pas d'amour sans confiance, mais bon c'est de Tom qu'on parle la, alors la confiance elle peut aller se faire un tour. Et puis je me sentirais plus rassuré si je peux en parler a quelqu'un, Gus et le seul a qui je fais le plus confiance.**

Tom :Bon voilà Bill, on et devant la chambre de Gus. Alors a toi l'honneur.

Bill : Ne flippe pas comme sa Tom.

Toc toc

Gus : Oui entrez ! re salut les twins, quoi de neuf ?

Bill : Ben on aimerait te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Gus : Ok.

Soudain la chambre te plonger dans un silence assez gênant, on se regarde tous assis sur le lit. J'attend que Bill parle car moi c'est clair je n'en et pas le courage.

Gus : Bon vous vouliez me dire quoi ?

_Bill : _Ben c'est assez délicat, j'ai peur que tu le prenne mal voir pire.

Gus : A ce point là, voyons les gars vous avez confiance en moi ou pas ?

_Bill : _Si mais la c'est vraiment pas communs.

Gus : Bill !

_Bill : _Sa va, je me lance. Voilà Tom et moi on s'aime, et on et ensemble.

_J'attend la réponse Gus avec une certaines impatience, je m'attend même a des cris voir meme une baffe._

_**Le faite que Gus ne dise rien, me fais trop flipper. Je me suis peut etre trompé, pourtant c'est mon meilleur ami.**_

Gus : Ben je suis content pour vous, c'est sa que tu voulais me dire ?

_Sur je suis dans la 15 dimension c'est moi ou on dirait qu'il s'en fous._

Tom :Je crois que ta pas tout saisie Gus, Bill et moi on et frère et on s'aime comme un couple.

Gus : Merci Tom j'avais compris, et tu croyais quoi que j'allais vous traiter de monstre.

Tom :Oui j'avoue.

Gus : Ben même si c'est interdit, moi sa mes égale vous avais toujours était plus proche de la normal. Et je sais que si je n'approuverais pas, rien ne vous séparerait. Si vous été heureux comme sa alors je ne peux que approuver vous été mieux ensemble.

_**Pour moi les mots de Gus était que divagation de mon esprit malade, il ne pouvais pas approuver comme sa.**_

_Bill : _Gus tu et sur ?

Gus : Oui Bill, tu et mon meilleur ami et le faite que tu aime ton frère ne fait pas de toi un monstre.

_Bill : _Merci Gus.

Gus : Pas de problème bref les gars j'ai plus important là. Qu'es qu'on va dire a Georg ?

Note de l'auteur : pour ce savent pas les parole sont celle de Piece of me de Britney Spears


	13. Chapter 13

Désolé pour l'attente mais mon inspiration c'était envolé. Je m'excuse pour les fautes j'avais personnes pour corriger le chapitre sinon vous l'aurais jamais eu. Bref le point de vue de ce chapitre et plus du coté de Tom le prochain sera plus du coté de Bill. Je vous laisse bonne lecture

Chapitre 13

Rien que tout les deux

**_Pensées Bill_**

_Pensées tom_

Gus : Je crois que pour Georg il faudrait attendre un peu, vous le connaissais il a l'esprit assez étroit.

Bill : Peut etre mais j'ai pas envie de me cacher pendant je sais combien de temps. C'est pour sa qu'on et venue te voir.

Gus : Je suis touché de la confiance que tu me porte, mais tu sais Bill jamais tu ne pourras tenir la main de Tom dans la rue. Tu comprends ou je veux en venir ?

Bill : Tu me prends pour qui tu crois que je n'y et pas déjà penser à tout ça.

Tom : Ce que j'essaye de te dire Bill c'est qu'il n'y a que l'avis des personnes qu'il aime qui compte le plus, et si ta bien tout suivie tu en fait partie.

_Il c'est pas ce qu'il veut celui la, au début il nous dit que tout et ok et la ils nous enfoncent. Et puis je ne suis pas bête je le savais qu'en sortant avec mon frère sa ne serais pas simple, et que c'est assez dure à accepter. Et de toute manière j'ai déjà prévenu Bill, alors pourquoi faut il qu'il lui dise encore c'est parole qui font si mal. A l'entendre on dirait qu'il et jaloux de notre bonheur, arrête Tom tu te fais grave des idées sérieux sa va plus._

Bill : De toute manière j'ai pris ma décision, on ne lui dira rien.

Gus : Comme tu veux Bill, tu sais très bien que sais pas moi qui vais lui en parler. Je préfère te donnais un conseille n'attend pas trop pour lui dire.

Bill : Ne te fais pas de soucie Gus. Bon c'est pas que mais comme aujourd'hui c'est journée de glandage Tom et moi on va en ville.

Tom : Quoi ?

Bill : Oui, pourquoi tu veux pas ? _Gott il le fait exprès meme avec ma apparence il me fait sa bouille qui me fait super craquer._

Tom : Ok ok on y va.

Bill : Cool !! A ce soir Gus.

Gus : Ok faite gaffe les gars.

Bill : On a pas dix ans, a ce soir.

**_J'avoue je ne sais pas trop si parler à Gus ma fait du bien, ou si ce n'est pas le contraire. Enfin peut importe j'ai plus important à penser, mon frère. Il a l'air un peu déprimé, et moi qui me faisait une joie de passer une journée en amoureux._**

Bill : Tom, sa va pas ?

Tom : Si Bill tout va bien.

Bill : On dirait pas, tu sais on et pas obliger d'aller en ville…

Tom : Non on y va, et puis j'ai envi d'etre rien qu'avec toi.

**_Rien a redire me voilà entrain de sourire comme un gogole, ou comme une fille qui a enfin eu la chance de sortir avec le mec quelle admiré en secret. Et puis je m'en fiche, je suis heureux j'en profite. Le bonheur et éphémère._**

Bill : Oh mien gott !

Tom : Quoi ?

Bill : Bon si on va en ville, il faut passer inaperçu et vue mon style c'est pas gagner.

Tom : Merci Bill sa me touche

Bill : Je plaisante, allez viens on va se faire belle (mdr !!)

Tom : Bill !!

_On est parti pour arriver en ville a 2h du mat car connaissant Bill passer inaperçu sa veux dire ce faire encore plus remarquer. En meme temps je m'en fiche, car le voir si souriant me rend heureux. Putain etre amoureux sa me rend gaga, je suis plus a sauver ( l'auteur non plus lol)_

Tom : Tu sais je vais pas a un bal.

Bill : Peut etre, mais si on ce fait prendre en photo par les paparazzi je dois etre impeccable. Et comme toi tu dois avoir quelque chose contre mes fringues, je dois le faire moi meme.

Tom : Mais Bill tes fringues c'est de la tortures, sérieux.

Bill : Tu crois que t'ai baggy son mieux, tu es moi alors assume.

Tom : Ok ok on va pas ce disputer pour des fringues. Habille-moi comme tu veux.

2heures plus tard lol

_Je commence à devenir parano, j'ai trop l'impression que les gens me regardent tous de travers. Ou peut etre qu'il mon reconnu. Bref il nous a fallut deux heures pour que je mette un jogging noir méga moulant avec la veste attention les yeux… Bill kaulitz, et je suis censé passer inaperçu. Avec ma casquette noire et mes lunettes de mouche. Et le comble de tout il et entrain de m'emmener dans un magasin a lui, je veux dire par la, jeans et tee shirts moulant. Oh mein gott je crois que je vais pas finir cette journée._

BillSa va pas Tom ?

Tom Si si pas de problème (imaginé Tom avec son accent allemand quand celui ci le dit en français lol ok je sors)

_Ellipse_

Vendeuse 1 : Bon messieurs, je vous laisse tranquille maintenant. Monsieur kaulitz c'est toujours un plaisir.

TomSa fait combien de fois que tu viens dans ce magasin ?

Bill Si tu venais plus souvent en ville avec moi, tu saurais que la plus par de mes tee shirts viennent de ce magasin.

TomOk excuse-moi alors.

Bill Pas grave je t'excuse, car pour l'instant j'ai d'autre projet.

_Il me fait peur le frangin là, et c'est moi quoi ce sourire de sadique. Gott je fais cette tête, quand je fais mon pervers._

Tom :Bill tu me fais peur.

Bill Quoi ! Si je suis venu ici c'est pour une seule chose. Te choisir des vêtements

Tom Attend vue ton air. Tu veux que je te fasse un défilé ?

Bill On est pas jumeau pour rien ta tout compris

_Je confirme mon frère et un sadique et un pervers. Tout le monde croit que c'est moi et ben tout et faux._

Bill Bon tu attends quoi, tu vois c'est vêtement là ben je veux que tu les essayes.

**_Bon ok j'avoue que sa fait un peu glauque de mater son propre corps. Mais sa ne me dérange pas plus que sa. C'est surtout pour voir la tête qui va tirer, mais c'est surtout pour passer un peu de temps ensemble._**

_La j'en suis sur dieu doit m'en vouloir. Car le jean que je tiens dans la main ne vient pas de cette planète. Il et horriblement étroit, la cabine aussi d'ailleurs. Pff qu'es qu'on doit pas faire pour la personne qu'on aime._

Tom Bon je sors

Bill J'attends que sa

_Comme j'ai l'air con et en plus…putain il se marre j'y crois pas !_

Tom Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Bill Ben vue la tête que tu fais y a de quoi

Tom Sympa le frangin.

_Je retourne vite fais dans la cabine, je suis en rage. Je sais pas le faite qui se foute de moi me fait plus mal que d'habitude. C'est idiot que sa m'énerve autant._

Bill Tom !

Tom Va-t'en tu tes assez foutu de ma gueule

Bill Je m'excuse c'était pas méchant.

Tom Pire c'était mesquin

_J'essaye de pousser le rideau pour pas qui rentre mais c'est perdu d'avance. Il se tient fasse à moi avec coller au visage un petit sourire d'excuse._

Bill Pardon Tom. Je voulais pas, mais avoue que c'était un peu marrant.

Bill Dit quelque chose.

Tom Sur ?

Bill Ben oui, pardon. Tu veux bien continuer s'il te plait.

_Quelque part je dois etre dingue, car j'accepte et lui dit de retourner s'assoire. Me voilà parti pendant plus d'une heure, j'ai porté des fringues super serrés. Je suis content quand meme car Bill a l'air satisfait du résultat, en meme temps son sourire de sadique me stresse. En y pensent c'est son corps qu'il matte. Alors que si on regarde au fond de son regard c'est moi qu'il voit. Sinon il ne serait pas aussi tendre (son regard lol)_

Tom Je pense que c'est bon ?

Bill Oui je te laisse tranquille. Merci pour le spectacle

_En guise de réponse je lui tire la langue, super mature. Et retourne dans cette maudite cabine. Moi qui suis maudit le retour, ben j'ai la fermeture éclair du jean qui et coincer. Je galére comme un malade mais y a rien a faire._

Bill Tu t'en sors Tom ?

Tom Super question, justement je m'en sors pas. Tu veux pas venir.

Bill Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Tom Ben cette satanée braguette ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

Bill Ok je vais essayer.

_Quand je vous dis que je suis obséder par mon frère, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Car a le voir accroupie devant moi a essayé de défaire cette maudite braguette, et ben je de grosses idées bien tordues. Putain je suis vraiment un pervers, d'un autre coté personne ne viendra nous déranger ici._

Bill Voilà j'ai réussi

_Un ? Quoi ? Putain j'étais parti grave dans mon délire._

Bill Sa va ? Ta l'air bizarre.

_Il a raison je suis bizarre et il va vite s'en rendre compte. Sans plus attendre je le plaque contre la paroi de la cabine et l'embrasse a pleine bouche. Mon baiser et loin d'etre tendre, je dirais plutot sauvage. Il est surpris, mais en sentant ces épaules se relâcher, j'en profite pour caresser sa nuque alors que mon autre main passe sous son tee shirt. Quelque gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche étouffée par la mienne. J'en et la tête qui tourne, ma main continue l'exploration de son torse je la passe sur son ventre qui se contracte rien qu'a un simple effleurement. Il commence à gigoté un peu alors je met fais à notre baiser, je m'approche de son oreille dans un souffle je lui dis de ce laisser faire. Il frisonne et s'abandonne complètement. Je continue ma douce torture en lui faisant un méga suçon dans le coup il ne sera pas content, mais il et a moi et a personne d'autre (possessif le Tom lol)_

_Je me colle un peu plus a lui si c'est possible et je sens son érection plus que présente, enfin moi je suis dans le meme état._

_Puis sans aucune gène ma main passe la barrière de vêtement, un gémissement plus fort que les autres me parvient alors que je commence à faire des va et viens sur son sexe tendu._

Bill Putain Tom

_Sadique comme je suis je stoppe mes douces caresses. Je veux l'entendre me supplier._

Bill Tom…putain mais qu'es que tu fous continue.

Tom Dit-le moi.

Bill Pitié j'en peux plus.

_Effectivement il a du mal a respiré et si je ne le tenais pas sa serais longtemps qu'il serait tombé. En bon frère je reprends mes va et viens. Je caresse sa verge dans toute sa longueur et un peu de liquide sans échappe. On va ce faire repérer s'il continue à gémir aussi fort, alors je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne pour atténué le bruit. Il et au bord du gouffre, et je l'avoue moi aussi. Mon sexe me fait mal, mais peut importe je veux lui faire plaisir. Alors je le caresse de plus en plus vite._

Bill Je vais… ah ah je vais venir.

Tom Han putain Bill.

_Dans un dernier cri il jouie dans ma main, bien sur excité comme je suis moi je jouie dans mon super jogging._

_Petit a petit on récupère notre respiration, j'observe Bill putain qu'es qu'il et beau._

Bill Tu ma achevé.

Tom Sa ta plus ?

Bill La question ne se pose meme pas.

Tom T'aurais pas un mouchoir.

Bill Oh je suis désolé tiens.

Tom C'est pas grave, fais-toi du souci pour ton pantalon. Et dire que je dois attendre d'etre a l'hôtel.

Bill Met un des pantalons.

Tom Non sa ferais suspect.

Bill Pourquoi tu dis sa ?

Tom Ben disons que t'es loin d'etre discret frangin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Bill La faute a qui.

Tom Bon aller rhabille toi, et on y va.

_Après qu'il et fini de ce regardé 400 fois dans le miroir, on prend les vêtements et vite fais bien fais on ce dirige vers la caisse._

Vendeuse 1 : Alors monsieur kaulitz vous etes satisfait ?

_Putain elle sait, j'en suis meme certain vu le regard lubrique quelle me lance sa veut tout dire._

Tom Oui oui, heu je prends tout sa.

_Bill a coté de moi et pas du tout a l'aise devant ce regarde percent._

Vendeuse 1 : Voilà sa vous fera 17OO euros.

_Putain c'est abusé pour 3 tee shirt et 5 pantalons._

_Peut importe je paye vite et fais et nous sortons sans demander notre reste._

Vendeuse 1 : Elle doit vraiment etre aphrodisiaque cette cabine

Vendeuse 2 : C'était pas les frères kaulitz ?

Vendeuse 1 : Si pourquoi ?

Vendeuse 2 : Ben… justement ils sont frères.

Vendeuse 1 : Ben fais comme si t'avais rien entendu.

Tom Elle savait !

Bill Et alors, elle nous a rien dit. Tu sais pas tous les gens sont des cons.

Tom Ouais on aurait plutot dit que sa la faisais kiffer.

Bill Pff n'importe quoi Tom.

_Après sa on et vite retourné à l'hôtel la fatigue se faisait sentir, et en plus demain on a une journée très chargée. Arrivé dans la chambre je me jette comme une merde, sa fait trop du bien d'etre coucher. Je jette un coup d'œil a Bill il et toujours planté devant la porte le visage baisser._

Tom Sa va pas frangin ?

Bill Si

Tom Ben viens t'asseoir.

_Il se dirige vers moi toujours tête basse. Ce silence ne me dit rien qui vaille, a moins que sa a rapport avec tout à l'heure._

Tom Bill tu regrette pour tout à l'heure ?

Bill Non pas du tout… je…

Tom Dit moi, c'était mal ou je sais pas.

Bill Non au contraire c'était super, mais je sais pas sur le moment je me suis dit que t'avais fais ça sur un coup de tête. Et après tu aurais regretter au réaliser que c'était mal.

_Je vais pas me le cacher à moi meme, sur le moment c'était un coup de tête. Mais j'ai adoré lui faire plaisir. Et j'ai rien vu de sale dans tout sa._

Tom Ta pas confiance en moi, ta un doute.

Bill Si j'ai confiance en toi, j'ai peur de te perdre. Tu va pas me le reprocher ?

Tom Non car moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre. Mais arrête dis penser sa va nous gâcher notre si belle journée. Approche plutôt.

_C'est avec les joues rougit qu'il s'approche, putain pourquoi et il aussi timide. En meme temps c'est comme sa que je l'aime. Ma main vient caresser sa joue, mon cœur bat la chamade je l'aime sa c'est certains. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, je pourrais dire que c'est Bill que je vois pas moi. Puis mes lèvres capturent les siennes avec une infinie douceur, je lui caresse et mordille celle ci, il ce laisse faire et j'adore sa. Puis tout aussi lentement je lui demande accès a sa bouche il s'empresse de l'ouvrir, alors je me mets à caresser sa langue comme si c'était la meilleur des sucreries. Et comme toujours j'en veux plus ma main se faufile sous son tee shirt quand un bruit attire mon attention. Mon regard se pose sur la porte, dans l'encadrement de celle ci se trouve Georg. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, bien sur lui a tout vu._

Bill Non Georg attend.

Georg: Putain, vous me dégoûtez espèce de monstre.


	14. Chapter 14

Bon me revoilà avec un chapitre plus vite que prévu, je vais pas vous cacher que j'ai eu de l'inspiration

_Bon me revoilà avec un chapitre plus vite que prévu, je vais pas vous cacher que j'ai eu de l'inspiration. Tout sa pour dire que cette fois si les pensées des personnages sera sous forme de POV car vue qu'il son plusieurs sa me facilite les choses. J'espère que sa gênera personne, et que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture kiss_

_IMPORTANT : certaine personne sont un peu pommé alors je vais ré expliquer une chose. Tom et représenté en bleu, mais il et bien dans le corps de Bill et vice versa. Je dis ça car certaine personne, je veux pas etre méchante pas du tout mais il n'on toujours pas compris. Enfin voilà a oui encore une chose pour ceux qui ne savent pas POV ce son les pensées. _

Chapitre 14

Das spring nicht fur dich

Georg : Vous me dégoûtez espèce de monstre

POV Bill

La phrase de Georg tourne comme un manège sans fin dans ma tête. D'ailleurs celle ci commence à me tourner, je ne supporte pas le regard de dégoût qu'il me porte. J'y vois surtout une haine sans relâche, que je ne comprends pas. Et Tom celui ci na pas bougé d'un millimètre, son regard et perdu dans le vide. Comment je dois réagir maintenant, je n'ose plus faire une geste

Georg : Comment vous pouvez faire ça ? Faut vraiment etre déranger. Ok j'accepte le faite que vous ayez un lien très fort. Vos petits gestes ne me déranger pas plus que sa, mais la vous n'avez aucune morale.

POV Bill

Je ne supporterais pas un mot de plus de sa bouche. Je croyais qu'il était mon ami, et une fois de plus je me suis trompé.

Georg : Tu pourrais dire quelque chose, a moins que tu te rendes compte de ta monstruosité.

Bill : Ferme-la

Georg : Non ! Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Tom.

Bill : Je te dis de la fermer.

Georg : A oui et tu compte me faire quoi ?

POV Bill

Sans et de trop, c'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Je suis tellement en colère que je perds toute raison. Je me détache de Tom et me ru vers Georg. Je vois de la surprise puis de la peur dans ces yeux que mon point c'est déjà abattu sur sa figure. Je n'aime pas la violence, mais c'est mots mon vraiment fait mal.

Georg : Putain, comment tu peux…

Bill : Casse-toi.

Georg : Tu va regretter.

Bill : CASSE TOI !!

POV Bill

Je crois que tout l'hôtel ma entendu. Bien sur sans plus tarder, il quitte la chambre. Son regard en disait long, il me déteste. Enfin il croit que je suis Tom, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai briser leur amitié. Mais peu m'importe, j'ai plus important à pensé. Et s'il le raconte à tout le monde. Jamais, je ne veux pas etre séparé de Tom. En parlant de lui il n 'a pas toujours bougé. Sa commence à m'inquiété, alors je me rapproche de lui. Je m'apprête à lui toucher l'épaule quand sa main rencontre la mienne. Il me rejette sans ménagement, ce geste me fait encore plus mal que les paroles de Georg.

Bill : Tom qu'es qu'il y a ? Parle-moi.

…

Bill : Tom !!

Tom : Putain Bill, il nous a vue.

Bill : Oui et alors. Il ma déçu je pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme sa. D'ailleurs c'est pas pour rien que je lui et mis mon poing dans la gueule.

Tom : Et s'il avait raison.

Bill : Quoi ?

Tom : Et si on était vraiment des monstres.

Bill : Tu entends ce que tu dis Tom. Je me fou de ce qui pense, je t'aime moi.

Tom : Bill on et frère.

Bill : Je le sais, et puis on en a déjà parlé. Je croyais que tu m'aimais aussi, c'était quoi alors…des paroles en l'air.

POV Bill

J'y crois pas je dois etre dans une autre dimension. J'ai la gorge qu'il me fait mal, l'envie de pleurer ne me manque pas. Alors tout sa n'était qu'un mensonge. Je veux pas y crois, il ma dit qu'il m'aimait.

Bill : Tom.

POV Bill.

Son nom je le prononce comme une plainte, j'ai vraiment trop mal. Mais surtout trop peur de le perdre, je ne le supporterais pas. Je le fixe un moment et il ne me répond toujours pas. Je m'approche de lui, je veux le prendre dans mes bras. Il me faut un contact pour me prouver qu'il et toujours la. Ma main rentre en contact avec sa joue, c'est yeux s'accroche au miens. Je n'arrive pas a y lire ce qu'il ressent, putain il et censé etre mon jumeau.

Tom : Ne me touche pas.

Bill : Quoi ?

Tom : Tout sa c'est de ta faute. Si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu m'aimais on en serait pas la. Je veux plus que tu me touche.

Bill : Non Tom pitié.

POV Bill

Mon cœur vient de ce faire poignarder par la plus fine des lames. Je ne tiens plus, des larmes acides coule le long de mes joues. Je n'arrive plus a retenir mes sanglots, qui enveloppe la pièce. Je releve mon regard, et je le vois qui se dirige vers la porte. Je veux pas qu'il parte j'en mourrais.

Bill : Tom je t'en supplie.

POV Bill

Je suis pathétique mon corps a glissé au sol, on dirait une loque. De plus il ne me répond pas.

Tom : Ne m'approche plus jamais Bill, tu n'es plus mon frère. Tu me dégoûte.

POV Bill

Si je pouvais choisir le jour de ma mort, sa serait maintenant. C'est parole mon achevé, mes larmes on cessées de couler. J'en et meme oublier de respirer. La vie ne veut plus le coup s'il n'est plus la.

POV Georg.

Je me dirige vers la chambre de Gus et ma colère n'est toujours pas passé. Je n'en reviens pas que Tom mais frapper. Pire encore, comment peut il faire sa, ils son frère bon dieu. C'est dégoûtant, sale, affreux. Sans plus tarder je rentre dans la chambre de Gus, sans frapper. Il est allonger sur le lit entrain de lire un magasine. Surpris de mon entrée il m'interroge du regard.

Gus : Qu'es qu'il y a Georg ?

Georg : Les jumeaux.

Gus : Quoi les jumeaux, il t'on encore fais chier ?

POV Georg

En voyant que je ne réponds pas, sont sourire s'efface, je m'assoie à coté de lui et lui raconte ce qu'il c'est passer. A ma grande surpris pendant tout le long de celui ci il et resté silencieux. Aucune réaction sur le visage, d'ailleurs sa m'inquiète un peu.

Georg : Puis Tom ma mis une droite, putain je risque pas de l'oublier. Gus tu m'écoute ?

POV Georg

Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouté autre chose que son poing s'abat sur ma figure. Putain au meme endroit que tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ma t il frapper, lui qui d'habitude et si calme.

.

Georg : Putain Gus c'est quoi ton problème, je peux savoir ?

Gus : C'est toi qui me dégoûte, comment ta pu leur faire ça, comment ta pu les traîtrer de monstres.

Georg : Tu le savais.

Gus : Qui es tu pour les juger ? Hein répond moi !!

…

Gus : Alors, tu ne dis plus rien.

Georg : Pourquoi tu ne ma rien dit, tu étais au courant depuis le début.

Gus : Oui je le savais, et justement si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était pour éviter ce genre de réaction a la con que tu as us.

Georg : Mais Gus reprend toi, ils sont frère.

Gus : Sa je le sais, mais toi tu es leur ami.

POV Gus

Je crois que je n'ai jamais était aussi remonté de ma vie. Je savais que sa aller finir comme sa. Meme si j'avais espéré qu'il ne le prenne pas aussi mal. Les twins ne sont pas des monstres.

Georg : Pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit ?

Gus : Tu m'étonne vue ta réaction. Ok je comprends que sa peu choquer, ils sont frère et en plus ce sont deux hommes. Moi aussi sa ma fait un peu bizarre, mais je ne les ai pas traité de monstre pour autant.

Georg : Putain, mais tu avais la tête ou ?

Gus : Nul part justement, ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Et s'ils sont heureux comme sa, alors peux importe jumeaux ou pas je l'accepte.

Georg : C'est trop dément.

Gus : Sûrement, mais sa ne te donnais pas le droit des traiter de monstre. C'est toi le monstre il te faisait confiance eux.

Georg : Ils me font tellement confiance qu'ils ne m'on rien dit.

Gus : Il avait peur, comprend-les.

Georg : Justement, je n'y arrive pas.

Gus : Comme tu veux, alors va-t'en je n'ai plus rien a te dire.

POV Gus

Je suis de nouveau seul dans ma chambre. Le silence qui y règne me stresse, la réaction de Georg ma mis hors de moi. Je peux comprendre que sa peux choquer, mais il est aller trop loin. Et les jumeaux, je sors de ma chambre en courant je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Surtout comme je l'ai connais, sur un des deux va faire une connerie. Je tape à la porte de Tom pas de réponse, celle de Bill et entrouverte. Je rentre le bordel y règne, mais bien sur il n'y a personne. Je le sens vraiment mal. Pendant dix minutes je fais le tour de l'hôtel et ne trouve personne. Je me dirige vers la réception, pour demander si au moins si elle a vu un des deux. Elle me répond que celui avec les dreads viens de prendre l 'ascenseur, mais quelle ne pas vue l'étage. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant couru aussi vite de ma vie. J'arrive sur le toit, bingo il et la et je le sens pas du tout.

Gus : Bill !!

POV Gus

Il ne se tourne pas, mais de la ou je suis je peux entendre ces sanglots.

Gus : Bill ou est Tom ?

Bill : Partie

Gus : Ou est il parti

Bill : Il me déteste Gus, il ma traiter de monstre, il ma dit que tout sa était de ma faute. Il me reproche de l'aimer putain. Et bien sur la venue de Georg na pas arrangé les choses.

Gus : Je sais il ma tout dit, d'ailleurs je lui et mis une beigne.

POV Gus

Il rigole, mais d'un rire si froid qui me glace le sang.

Gus : Vien Bill ne reste pas au bord.

Bill : Il ne m'aime pas, il ma menti. J'ai si mal Gus.

Gus : Je sais Bill, mais descend viens on va en parler.

Bill : Tu savais que les anges déchus, n'ont plus d'ailes pour voler. Ben moi aussi, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, aimer mon frère. Putain c'était trop beau pour etre vrai.

Gus : Ne dit pas de bêtise Bill, descend je t'en supplie.

POV Gus

Malgré sa j'essaye de me rapproché le plus possible de lui. J'ai vraiment très peur, je sais qu'il et perturbé sinon jamais il n'aurait fait sa.

Bill : N'approche pas, ou je saute.

POV Georg

Sa fait dix minute que je suis couché, mon cerveau tourne a vive allure. J'en et meme mal au crane « Les hobbits ne savent pas penser » cette phrase Bill n'arrêtait pas de me la répéter. Putain qu'es que je dois faire. Déjà sortir de cette chambre vide, sinon je vais devenir dingue. Dans le hall le silence règne aussi, gott ils veulent me rendre dingue. Je me dirige vers le bar il y aura peu etre quelqu'un. Qui je vois accouder Bill, il n'a pas l'air très clair. Vite faisons demi-tour.

Tom : Tu avais raison tu sais, on et des monstres. Il faut etre malade pour etre amoureux de son frère.

POV Georg

Qu'es que je dois répondre, en plus il et vraiment pas clean.

Tom : Tu ne dis rien, en meme temps avec les horreurs que tu nous as dites. On en a eu pour notre compte.

Georg : Bill je…  
Tom : Ferme la, tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

Georg : Comment sa ?

Tom : J'ai quitté Bill heu Tom, je lui et meme dit qu'il était pas normal pour etre tombé amoureux de moi. Alors je l'ai quitté.

POV Georg

Je m'apprête à lui répondre, quand je sens mon portable vibrer.

Georg : Allô !

Gus : Georg !

Georg : Gustav ?

Gus : Vite ramène-moi Tom heu Bill.

Georg : Pourquoi qu'es qu'il y a ?

Gus : C'est Tom il va faire une connerie, je suis sur le toit.

POV Georg

Je ne cherche à comprendre je raccroche, tout sa c'est ma faute. Je veux tout réparer, ce sont mes amis et je n'ai pas envie de les perdre. Il faut que j'arrange tout sa vite fait ;

Soudain une parole de Tom me revient en tête « si tu saute Bill, je saute avec toi » contrairement ce que tout le monde pense, ses parole vienne de Tom, elle ont servi pour spring nicht. Sans plus tarder j'attrape Bill et le traîne jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il essaye de ce débattre. Mais bon se sont pas c'est 50 kilos tout mouiller qui me font peur.

POV Gus

Qu'es qu'il fout sérieux, en plus je crois que Bill et a bout. Depuis tout à l'heure il murmure des paroles sans queue ni tête. Un bruit me sort de mes pensées, c'est la voix de Bill enfin c'est Tom qui arrive. Du moins Georg le traîne.

Georg : Voilà je te l'ai amené, monsieur a un petit coup dans le nez. Mais je pense que sa va aller.

Gus : Tu veux dire qu'il a bu, putain il et plus a sauver. Bill tu vois Tom et la.

POV Georg

Pourquoi il appel Tom Bill, je suis paumé moi.

Georg : Gus qu'es tu fais ?

Gus : Chut ! Laisse moi faire. Bill regarde.

POV Bill

J'écoute a peine ce que me dit Gus, qu'il me laisse en paix. Bien sur je sais qu'il y a Tom, je m'en fou.

Gus : Bon tout sa me soul grave les mecs, vous etes pire que des meufs.

POV Georg

Depuis tout à l'heure je ne reconnais plus gustav. Il et entrain de traîner Bill par le col, et le balance comme une merde a coté de Tom toujours percher sur le rebord.

Gus : Maintenant sa va aller tout ça. Ta intérêt a lui parler, sinon je vous prends à coup de pied au cul.

POV Tom

Moi qui avais un peu bu, je l'avoue la colère de Gus ma désoulé grave. Bien sur je ne réalise que maintenant que mon frère et au bord du vide. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, putain. Tout sa c'est de ma faute, à cause de ma fierté et ma réaction de merde. J'en penser pas un mot de tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire.

Tom : Petit frère c'est moi, Bill putain descend.

Bill : Pourquoi ? Hein donne-moi une seule raison de le faire.

Tom : Parce que personne ne veut que tu meures.

Bill : Cette raison ne me suffit pas. Tu me déteste et en plus tu ma quitté. Je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans ton amour Tom.

Tom : Putain Bill descend tu me fais peur.

Bill : Non, donne-moi une bonne raison et je descendrais.

Tom : Putain, mais je t'aime Bill.

POV Tom

Ma phrase flotte dans le vent comme un chant sans fin. Et Bill qui et toujours entrain d'observer le vide.

Bill : Tu mens !

Tom : Non c'est vrai Bill, je t'aime plus que tout.

Bill : Tu mens !! Tu ma traiter de monstre, tu ma dis que tout sa était de ma faute. Je te ne crois plus.

Tom : Je sais que j'ai fais le con, mais j'ai eu peur. Peur pour nous, quand Georg nous a vue j'ai paniquer. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffre Bill. Pardonne-moi.

Bill : Qui me dit que tu ne recommenceras pas ? Tu sais d'autre personne risque de réagir comme Georg. Et la aussi tu me rejetteras, car tout sa sont tes peurs pas les miennes.

Tom : Je sais tout sa mais je m'en fou. Oui j'ai fais une erreur, mais je suis un etre humain. Alors pardonne-moi Bill et descend. La mort ne changera rien, et tu le sais. Si tu saute, je saute. Rappel toi cette phrase Bill « Das spring nicht fur dich ».

POV Bill

Je sais pas si je dois le croire, mais sa dernière phrase a toucher en plein cœur. Alors je descends du muret et regard tour a tour mon frère, Gustav qui me souri et Georg qui n'ose meme pas me regarder. Je leur pardonnerais, mais sa prendra du temps.

POV Bill

Après sa nous somme descendu dans la chambre de Gus, je crois que l'on doit s'expliquer sur pas mal de chose. Je n'ai pas adressé une seule parole a Tom, je lui en veux encore. La douleur et trop présente.

Gus : Bon les gars, je crois que l'on devrait parler. Hein Georg.

Tom : Ecoute Gus ne le force pas, je crois qu'il a déjà tout dit.

Georg : Non Gus a raison. Je crois q'on devrait en parler.

Tom : Y a plus rien a dire, on est des monstres point barre.

Georg : J'ai dit sa sur le moment de la colère.

Tom : Tu le pensais.

Georg : Sa ma surpris comprenais moi, vous etes frère et puis…

Tom : Et puis quoi, toi tu es notre ami. Je pensais pas que tu aurais cette réaction.

Georg : Fallait m'en parlais plutot, Gus le savais déjà.

Tom : Tu aurais réagi pareil. Contrairement a Gus il a essayer de nous comprendre. Et peux importe ce que tu me rediras sa ne me fera plus changer d'avis. Une fois j'ai fais la connerie pas deux. Je suis heureux comme sa.

Georg : Tu as toujours était heureux qu'avec ton frère de toute manière.

Tom : Raison de plus.

Georg : Je sais que je n'avais pas a vous dire sa. Du moins je n'avais aucun droit de vous juger. Je …je m'excuse. Pardonnez-moi.

Bill : Pff

Gus : Tom !!

Bill : Quoi ! Tu veux que je lui pardonne aussi facilement, il en et hors de question.

Georg : Je ne dirais rien a personne.

Bill : Sûrement, mais que ce soit à toi ou a mon frère, sa prendras du temps avant que je vous pardonne. Faite avec.

POV Gus

Bill sort s'en demander son reste, je comprend je crois qu'il assez eu de souci comme sa. Quand a Tom il et la figé, lui aussi a eu sa dose de sensation.

Tom : Bon je vais y allais aussi. A demain les gars.

Gus : Je veux pas faire le rabat joie, mais demain on a un sacré boulot. En plus demain Bill, c'est le concert.

_Note de l'auteur : toujours personne pour la corriger je m'excuse pour les fautes. Désolé._


	15. Chapter 15

Me revoilà avec un chapitre a l'avance lol, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il ne sera pas trop lourd

Me revoilà avec un chapitre a l'avance lol, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il ne sera pas trop lourd.

Bonne lecture kiss

Chapitre 15

Concert et retour a la normal

POV Tom

Putain j'y crois pas j'avais complètement zapper le concert. Je savais qu'il y avait des interviews et tout, mais bon pas le concert. Gott je suis pas près du tout. En plus je peux pas compter sur Bill pour m'aider, il m'en veut comme pas possible. Je suis dans la merde, je peux demander à Gus, mais bon il est pas chanteur.

POV Bill

Dormir ma fait du bien, le mal de tête qu j'avais ma complètement achevé. Et puis sa ma permis d'oublier un peu mon mal etre. Je sais pas si j'arriverais à lui pardonner, mais je l'aime tellement. Je crois que sa me rendrais plus malade de l'ignorer, quand a Georg alors la je suis encore plus septique. Je ne lui demande pas d'accepter notre relation, je veux juste qu'il se taise et surtout qu'il nous laisse tranquille.

Toc Toc Toc

Qui sa peut bien etre, pas Tom j'espère. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, j'en ai surtout pas la force.

Bill : Entrez !

Gus : Salut Bill, je peux ?

Bill : Oui oui

Gus : Je sais que sa va pas fort, mais le groupe et important aussi.

Bill : Je sais Gus, pas besoin de me le rappeler.

Gus : Enfin c'est juste pour te dire que demain on a beaucoup de boulot.

Bill : Je sais, interviews et séance photo.

Gus : Pas que sa Bill, le concert.

Bill : Quoi ? Je croyais que c'était après demain.

Gus : Non Bill, c'est demain.

Bill : Putain j'avais complètement zapper.

Gus : C'est pas grave tu sais.

Bill : Si en tant que leader, je ne dois pas oublier ce genre de chose.

Gus : Personne ne tant veut, ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est vous.

Bill : Quelle pression, Gus ont est dans la merde.

Gus : Ben j'ai ma petite théorie sur votre changement.

Bill : Comment ça ?

Gus : Ben je pense que le corps ne peu oublier certaines choses. Je m'explique. Depuis toujours Tom joue de la guitare. Mais maintenant tu as son corps, alors je pense que lui ne l'a pas oublier. C'est automatique, comme inscrit dans les gênes.

Bill : Attend tu veux dire que moi, je sais jouer de la guitare et que mon frère sais chanter.

Gus : Oui je le pense. Il faut que tu essaye.

Bill : Ta raison. Mince la Gibson et chez Tom, tu veux bien aller la chercher ?

Gus : D'accords, mais il va bien falloir que tu lui parle un jour. Meme si c'est nul ce qu'il ta dit, il t'aime et moi je le crois.

POV Tom

17000 personnes, putain 17000 personnes qui croient que je vais chanter Schrei avec eux, alors la hors de question. Je préfère me jeter du haut d'un pont, Bill aide-moi.

Toc Toc Toc

Gus : Tom ouvre c'est moi

Qu'es qu'il me veut encore le Gus, j'espère qu'il ne m'apporte pas une mauvaise nouvelle. C'est déjà fais de toute manière.

Tom : Oui Gus !

Gus : Dit je pourrais emprunter ta Gibson ?

Tom : Pourquoi ?

Gus : Bill en a besoin.

Tom : Heu oui d'accord. Au faite pourquoi il en a besoin ?

Gus : Ben pour le concert demain, je pense que tu devrais faire pareil.

Tom : Jouer ?

Gus : Non chanter abrutie.

Tom : Je chante comme un manche.

Gus : N'importe quoi, tu es Bill. Tu as sa voix donc tu peux le faire. Essaye sa te coûte rien. Merci pour la guitare, bye.

POV Tom

Alors la je confirme, je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment dans la merde. Jamais j'y arriverais.

David : Bon les gars, ce matin vous avez 8 interviews et 5 séances photos. Dont une toi tout seul Bill.

POV Tom

Pourquoi moi, putain sa me soule déjà. En plus j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. On dirait un zombie.

David : Puis a 15 heures vous avez les balances. Puis encore une séance photo avant le concert. Des questions ?

Bill : Oui

David : Oui Tom

C'est tout ?

POV Bill

Rien qu'a voir son visage, ma réponse ne lui plait pas. Je m'en fou je suis de mauvaise humeur. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, en gros on dirai un zombie. Comme Tom.

Georg : C'est parti pour une super journée de galére intensive. Pas vrai les gars ?

POV Georg

Je mis attendais personne ne me répond. Gus écoute la zik, Bill aussi quand a Tom il regarde le paysage qui défile. Cette situation va me rendre dingue, je sais que tout sa et ma faute. Mais j'ai très envie que tout cela s'arrange. Puis quelque chose me turlupine, pourquoi hier sur le toit Gus a appelé Tom, Bill. Et vice versa. J'ai essayer de lui poser la question, bien sur il ma envoyer balader. J'en suis sur que sa cache quelque chose, mais bon je suis pas en bonne position pour poser les questions. Alors je ne dis rien et attends que l'on veut bien me le dire.

intervieweuse : Donc passons avez vous une petite amie ?

POV Tom

Dans deux secondes je craque, c'est peut etre le dernier interview, mais c'est la question de trop. J'en peux plus.

Bill : Non nous sommes tous célibataires.

POV Tom

Le silence règne, je crois que la façon dont a répondu Bill a jeté un froid dans la pièce. J'essaye de croiser son regard, mais depuis ce matin impossible. Je vais devenir dingue, meme si je l'ai mérité.

Georg : Putain je déteste les séances photo.

Gus : Moi aussi, mais bon on fait avec. Je plais Bill surtout.

Georg : Pourquoi tout le monde c'est très Bill qu'il aime sa !

Gus : Oui mais la.

POV Tom

Ahhhhhhhh c'est quoi ses fringues, je pose pour Playboy ou quoi. Je comprends pourquoi les filles mettent dix tonnes de poster de Bill. Avec un cul pareil oula Tom tu t'égare sa va plus. Sa ne change pas qu'il a un putain de cul, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon corps. Pour toucher celui de mon frère, car me toucher moi meme la sa crains.

Bill : Tom.

Tom : Ahhh !! Tes dingue tu ma fait peur.

Bill : Désolé, ta fini on va commencer.

Tom : Heu oui c'est bon. Dit je suis bien comme sa j'ai rien mis de travers ?

Bill : Approche les bijoux c'est pas sa.

POV Tom

Je m'approche de lui avec un sourire de gogole ( clin d'œil a ma zum), j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut moins. J'espère. En tout cas voir ces lèvres aussi proches des miennes, me donne envie de la plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement. S'en plus tarder j'approche mon visage du siens.

Bill : Non Tom

Les mots ont claqué comme un fouet claque l'air.

Bill : Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

Tom : Je comprends.

Bill : Viens on nous attend.

POV Tom

Meme s'il il ma dit non, je suis content qu'il ne mais pas dit pire. Putain le photographe je le vois arriver celui la, tout du pervers.

POV Bill

Après 10 minutes de photo de groupe, le photographe part dans son délire comme quoi je suis très photogénique enfin Tom. Sa je le savais déjà. Enfin je m'en fou, je suis obséder par ce qu'il c'est passer tout à l'heure. J'ai puisé dans toutes mes forces pour ne pas l'embrasser. Je lui en veux toujours.

Photographe : Bon les twins, je veux une belle photo de vous deux. Allez aller !!

POV Tom

Il me gonfle lui, il veut me tuer j'en suis sur. Etre aussi près de lui s'en pouvoir le toucher. C'est de la torture pure et simple.

Photographe : bien, rapprochez vous allez. Ton frère ne va pas te manger.

Bill : Pourquoi tout le monde veut faire ce genre de photo ?

Photographe : Tout simplement mes chéris parce que vous etes des beaux gosses. Et que etre si proche sur les photos sa fait grave kiffer les fans. Surtout les filles.

POV Bill

Sans aucune raison c'est parole me font rougir. C'est vrai que les filles on de drôle de fantasme sur mous deux (l'auteur aussi). Meme si maintenant elles n'ont pas vraiment tord. Bref Tom pose son bras sur mon épaule et fait un sourire charmeur a l'objectif. Je revois tout mon frère dans ce sourire quand il était encore dans son corps. Bien sur sa me rappel a quel point je l'aime.

POV Tom

Cette séance ma tuer, je crois que je vais tomber sur scène. Non surtout ne pas y penser.

David : Bill reste pour ta séance photo.

Tom : Encore ?

David : Oui tu nous rejoindras à la salle pour les balances.

Tom : Ok ok.

POV Tom

Promis je ne foutrais plus de Bill, car tout le temps je me moquer quand il aller seul a une séance photo. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il revenait crever. « Tourne un peu plus la tête a droite, sourie plus Bill, prend une pose plus aguicheuse » mon frère et chanteur pas star de porno. Le seul point positif de cette séance, c'est le résultat. Car y a rien a redire, je suis un beau gosse. Après cette séance épuisante, 10 minutes plus tard je suis dans le hall de la salle de concert. Saki qui me suis de près me demande si sa va, bien sur que non sa va pas. Je crois que je vais tomber, déjà qu'hier soir j'ai pas réussi à sortir un son alors la c'est meme pas la peine. Je jette un coup d'œil ils sont déjà 8OOO a attendre sous le soleil tapant. Parfois je me dis quel son vraiment grave, 10h d'attente pour meme pas 2 heures de concert. Et encore elle sont meme pas sur de nous voir de prés. En meme temps elles verront rien si je continue à flipper comme sa, et Bill j'espère qu'il va bien.

POV Gus

Je suis content Bill c'est bien débrouiller pour les balances. Reste à savoir si sur scène sa va aller. En attendant nous sommes dans notre loge a essayer de ne pas penser au monde qui a dehors.

Bill : Pourquoi on doit commencer par ich brech aus ?

Georg : Ben c'est toi qui as donner l'idée, car comme elle déchire grave, tu trouvais sa cool qu'on commence avec.

POV Bill

C'est vrai je ne m'en souvenais meme plus, mais c'est la plus dur. Les accords du debout déchirent certes mais il sont très dur a jouer. J'en suis sur que je vais me planter, et la fini notre carrière.

Gus : Sa va Tom ?

Bill : Oui oui sa va, un peu stressé.

Gus : Sa va aller pas de soucie.

Bill : Ouais

Georg : Ah Bill te voilà !

Tom : Ouais salut.

POV Tom

J'ai pas envie de lui parler, la seule personne que je veux c'est Bill. Mais bon la seul chose que je peux faire la c'est de m'asseoir à coté de lui. Sentir sa présence me rassure un peu.

Gus : Ta fait les teste son ?

Tom : Non je m s'en fatiguer et j'ai un peu mal a la gorge. Alors je veux pas forcer.

Gus : Ok alors ne force pas trop ce soir.

POV Gus

Je sais qu'il fait sa pour ne pas chanter, mais il va bien falloir.

Saki : 10 mn les gars !

Tom : Quoi déjà ?

Gus : Ben oui tu entends pas les cries venant de la salle ?

Tom : Je préfère pas les entendre justement.

Bill : Sa va aller j'en suis sur.

« Wilkommen im Tokio Hotel 1000 european tour »

POV Bill

J'entends leurs cris, je sais que la lumière ne vas pas tarder à s'éteindre. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. Mon cœur bas la chamade, mes oreilles bourdonnent. Pire encore je pourrais toucher la peur de Tom tellement elle et présente, il tient son micro comme si celui ci aller le manger. Les cris reprennent, le vigile nous dit d'y aller, heureusement qu'il y a ce rideau. Mais je sais que quand il tombera, je serais face à 17000 personnes complètement excitées.

3 secondes, Gus et en place et le sourie pour me rassurer, 2 premiers coups de baguette…1 sa y est le rideau tombe, les cries fusent de toutes part. Sans relever la tête mais surtout sans réfléchir, je joue les premiers accords. Les notes me viennent comme si j'avais fait sa toute ma vie. Heureux comme un pape, je jette un coup d'œil a Tom qui et pas loin de moi. Il et complètement tétanisé, il aurait du chanter depuis longtemps.

POV Tom

Me voilà derrière ce rideau, j'ai peur. Je vois Bill plus loin qui se prépare à jouer. 3 secondes, 3 secondes avant mon calvaire. Voilà le rideau tombe, il joue les premiers accords et j'en reste bouche bée. On dirait vraiment moi qui joue, les meme gestes le meme grâce. Je suis tellement occupé à le regarder, que je me rends pas compte de toutes ses filles qui sont en face entrain de hurler mon nom. Je n'arrive meme pas a bouger, je suis tétaniser. Je sais que j'ai rater le début de la chanson, alors Bill rejoue le morceau. Ce qui a l'air de plaire au public, meme si certaine fond une sale tête. Quand a la mienne elle me tourne j'ai envie de vomir, alors sans plus tarder je quitte la scène en courant.

POV Bill

Je rejoue les accords ce qui ne déplait pas au public. Mais je vois très bien que Tom va mal, mais je bouge David me tue. Je remarque que dans le public certaines personnes se sont rendu compte que sa aller pas. Soudain je vois Tom quitter la scène en courant. Je cherche pas je pose la guitare et lui cour après, je m'en fou du public. Mon frère et plus important. Je ne mets pas longtemps a le trouver. Il et dans la loge sur le canapé, en pleure.

Bill : Tom…Tom

POV Tom

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma vie. Puis j'entends une voix qui m'appel je sais très bien a qui elle appartient. Alors je me jette dans ces bras, m'accroche à son pull comme s'il aller partir. Jamais, je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte.

Tom : Bill

Bill : Chut, je suis-la. Sa va aller calme-toi.

Tom : J'y arriverais pas.

Bill : Si je crois en toi, j'ai bien réussi moi.

Tom : C'est pas pareil, tu es bien plus fort que moi.

Bill : Non, tu es mon jumeau. Ma force c'est la tienne. Mais calme-toi.

POV Tom

Avec un grand effort j'arrive un peu a me calmer. Ces bras me réconforte, mais la peur et toujours présente.

Tom : Comment on va faire ?

Bill : Tu va y aller, et tu seras fort.

Tom : Pas sans toi.

Bill : Mais je suis-la.

Tom : Tu m'en veux

…

Tom : Pardonne-moi Bill.

Bill : Je t'en veux pas, n'importe qui aurait eu peur avec ce monde.

Tom : Mais non pas sa Bill.

Bill : Ah…

Tom : Tu vois tu me déteste.

Bill : Ne pense pas sa Tom.  
Gus : Les gars sa va ?

Bill : Qu'es que vous avez dit au public ? ?

Gus : T'en fais pas, on a dit qu'il était pas bien. On a 10mn, mais David et en crise.

Georg : J'aurais du lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Prend ton temps Bill, pas de soucie.

Tom : Merci Georg

Georg : Je suis peu etre un con, mais je veux me faire pardonner. Et les amis c'est fait pour sa.

Bill : Vous voulez bien nous laisser ?

Gus : Pas de problème.

Bill : Ecoute Tom je crois en Tom, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Tom : Non

Bill : Si tu ma vue jouer, et toi tu me connais par cœur. Tu réussiras à me refaire. Je te fais confiance.

POV Tom

Les paroles de Bill me réconforte un peu, et puis de toute manière je ne veux plus le décevoir.

Tom : Les gars, c'est bon on y va.

Georg : Tu es sur ?

Tom : Oui le public m'attend.

Georg : Très drôle.

POV Bill

Nous revoilà sur scène, l'ambiance et la meme. Le rideau et une fois de plus baisser. A entendre les cris du public, il on l'air vraiment impatient. Les coups de batterie raisonnent dans la salle, je joue les accords et jette un coup d'œil a Tom. Ce que je vois me laisse sur le cul, on dirait vraiment moi. La meme pose, le meme sourire. Et surtout le meme voix. Me revoilà en mode sourire de gogole, la groupie en face de moi crois que c'est pour elle, si elle savait. (clin d'œil a toutes les filles qui croient que c'est pour elle quand Tom sourit au concert)

POV Tom

Je suis de nouveau sur scène, seul le rideau me sépare d'eux. Les cris me soulève le coeur, mais je serai fort. Pour Bill, pour celui que j'aime. Les coups de batterie raisonnent dans ma tête comme celui d'une sentence (pauvre Tom) mon frère commence et moi…ben je sais pas trop quelle tête prendre. C'est vraiment pas mon truc tout sa. En meme temps je connais Bill par cœur, alors je prends une super pose et un sourire aguicheur. Puis je prends mon courage a d'eux mains, et les mots sortent comme s'il faisait partie de moi.

« Ich hab heut n anderen plan , und her geht dich gar nichts an"

POV tom

Quelle sensation, je comprends pourquoi il et si heureux d'etre chanteur. Tout ce monde qui chante avec moi, sa ne peux meme pas ce décrire.

POV Bill

La chanson se fini en beauté, le public et a fond. Et bien sur j'ai joué comme un pro, oui les chevilles vont bien. Et je suis content car Tom s'en sort très bien, bon j'arrête de rêvasser Der letzte tag m'attend.

POV Tom

Les chansons défilent à une allure incroyable, et je kiff grave. Le public et super et tous les yeux sont rivés sur moi, les chevilles sa va (ils sont pas jumeaux pour rien) viens le moment de celle qui déchaîne la salle, Schrei. Moi aussi je veux faire mumuse avec le mégaphone. Les filles n'en peuvent déjà plus, mégaphone en route, Bill joue les premières notes. Et seulement deux mots a dire « le pied »

POV Bill

Les dernières notes de Schrei raisonnent dans ma tête, putain Tom était déchaînée. Le moment de jouer Reden arrive, dommage les filles. Ce soir je ne m'approcherais pas de lui, car sa m'étonnerait que lui fasse sa. Et bien sur une fois de plus je me suis trompé. Le voilà qui se dirige vers moi, OH mein gott pourquoi il se déhanche comme sa. Il se rapproche pour n'etre qu'a quelque centimètre, les filles se déchire les corde vocal. Pendant quelque seconde qui m'on parut une éternité son regard c'est accroché au miens. Ce que j'y et lu, du désir mais surtout un pardon. Je ne peux m'empecher de lui sourire comme un pervers, par contre je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il passe sa main tout le long de mon torse et qu'il ce casse heureux de vivre (vous savez les filles rêvées c'est pas interdit ) Je crois qu'il a eu des morts dans le public, je vois meme une pancarte qui y était pas avant, ou il y a écrit « Twincest ».

Tom : Car je pense que Tom et moi on sera toujours ensemble. Voici « In die nacht »

POV Bill

J'ai toujours voilà etre a la place de Tom pour cette chanson, sa peu paraître idiot mais c'est comme sa.

POV Tom

Me voilà devant la chanson qui me fais le plus peur, pas parce qu'elle et dur, non. J'ai peur de m'effondrais tellement j'en ai sur le cœur. A chaque concert je faisais tout pour ne pas regardé Bill, certains meme disait que je m'en foutais. C'est faux, je n'avais surtout pas la force de lire dans ces yeux tout l'amour qu'il pouvait me porter. J'ai jamais était un grand sentimental, et je sais que parfois sa le peine. Alors maintenant les rôles son inversé, je veux qu'il me regarde et voit tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui.

« Ich will da nicht allein sien

lass uns gemeinsam

in die nacht"

POV Tom

Ma voix et remplis d'émotion, et mes yeux sont remplis de larmes. Je n'ai jamais était heureux, car il me regarde avec un tel amour que je pourrais mourir maintenant. Ce qui et sur plus personne ne viendra nous séparer. Car je me battrais contre ce putain de monde pour lui.

Georg : Les gars c'était un concert de malade, je suis encore tout excité. Oh les twins vous m'écouter ?

Gus : Laisse les, ils ont besoin d'etre seul.

POV Tom

J'ai cru qu'il allait jamais partir, je me retourne vers Bill et le regarde avec un sourire qui je qualifierais de pervers. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, je me jette dans ces bras et l'embrasse a perdre haleine. Je l'allonge sur le canapé de la loge, et passe mes mains sous son tee shirt.

Bill : Tom… Tom arête.

Tom : Pour quoi?

Bill : Il faut qu'on parle.

Tom : Ok ok on parle.

Bill : Ne ronchonne pas. Tu as était super.

Tom : Tu trouve ?

Bill : Oui et je voulais te dire que…

Tom : Non moi d'abord. Pardonne-moi petit frère. Je t'aime plus que tout, et je suis rien sans toi. Je ne ferais plus les meme erreur.

…

Tom : Bill ?

Bill : Moi aussi.

Tom : Quoi ?

Bill : Moi aussi je t'aime. Meme si je t'en veux encore un peu, je ne peux me passer de toi. Alors je te pardonne.

POV Tom

Voilà les paroles que je voulais entendre, et le sourire que je voulais voir. Plus jamais je ne lui ferais du mal et … qu'es qu'il me prend j'ai mal a tête on dirait quelle va exploser. Ma vue ce trouble, j'ai comme un point devant les yeux. Puis soudain le trou noir.

POV Bill

Qu'es qu'il a il et tout pale, je dois appeler quelqu'un. Je m'apprête à me lever, mais mes jambes refuse. Ma tête tourne, puis le trou noir.

Ellipse

Gus : Je vais voir ce que font les jumeaux.

Georg : Ok.

POV Gus

J'espère qu'il ne font pas de bêtise, je pousse la porte de la loge. Je suis comme figé, ils sont allongés tout les deux, ont dirais qu'il sont… arrête tes conneries Gus. Je m'approche de Tom et le secoue un peu ( c'est Tom qui secoue, mais c'est le corps de Bill)

Gus : Tom !

Bill : Hum quoi, et pourquoi tu m'appels Tom.

POV Bill

Putain ma tête, j'ai l'impression de m'etre pris un immeuble. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois Gus. Il m'aide à me relever, quand je tourne mon regard vers le miroir. Ce que j'y vois, un garçon brun les cheveux en pétard. OH mien gott.

_Note de l'auteur : comme j'en ai marre de m'excuser pour les fautes je vais parler d'autres chose._

_J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas paru trop lourd, mais je voulais d'écrire le concert. Car c'était un moment capital de la fic._

Et un gros merci pour tout vos com.

Et un petit com sa sera gentie


	16. Chapter 16

Warning : Les jumeaux ont retrouvés leur corps respectif

Warning : Les jumeaux ont retrouvés leur corps respectif

Chapitre 16

Montre moi a quel point tu m'aimes

Bill: Putain Gus, Oh mein gott.

Gus : Quoi Tom qu'es qu'il y a ?

Bill: Non, c'est moi.

Gus : Quoi ?

Bill: Tu le fais exprès. Je suis pas Tom. Mais Bill. Je suis redevenu moi meme.

Gus : Mais…mais. Putain c'est super Bill.

Pov Gus

J'en reviens pas, comment sa c'est produit. Ils ont du faire quelque chose pour. Et Tom le pauvre il faut peu etre le réveiller.

Gus : Heu Bill, et Tom ?

Pov Bill

Je suis con, je l'ai oublié. Gus m'aide a le mettre sur le canapé, il et toujours un peu pale. Je ne peux m'empecher de lui caresser la joue avec tendresse. Je me fiche de savoir que Gus me regarde. Je me penche vers Tom et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Bill: Mon ange réveille toi.

Pov Tom

Putain je suis sur que mon cerveau a explosé. Non j'ai encore mal sa veux dire qu'il et la. Mais qu'es qu'il s'est passé.

« Mon ange réveille toi »

Cette voix je la connais, elle et si apaisante. Bill. C'est Bill. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais sa releve du plus grand des combat.

Bill: Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?  
Gus : Attend il a l'air plus sonné que toi, laisse-lui du temps.

Pov Tom

Y a Gus aussi. J'arrive un peu a ouvrir les yeux, meme si la lumière me dérange. Mais la vue qui s'offre à moi et digne de n'importe quelle merveille. Bill. Il est si beau avec son regard tendre, mais surtout amoureux. Et son petit sourire gott je l'aime. Mais attend une minute, stop retour en arrière. Pourquoi Bill se tient en face de moi, j'ai raté un épisode je crois.

Bill: Oh mein gott Tom, tu ma fais peur. Tu va bien ?

Pov Tom

Oui je confirme c'est bien Bill. Alors sa veut dire qu'on a repris nos corps. Je vais pourvoir faire ce dont j'ai envie alors.

Bill: Tom répond moi tu…mphmhphm

Pov Bill

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ces lèvres se sont posés sur les miennes pour un baiser endiablé. Tellement heureux je m'empresse de lui répondre.

Pov Gus

Heu que dire, ben pas grand chose. J'avoue que les voir s'embrasser ne me choque pas du tout, au contraire je dirai qu'il sont plus beau que n'importe quel couple. Il dégage une telle sensualité et une telle confiance. Que je n'arrive pas a les quitter du regard.

Pov Bill

Je crois qu'il fait vraiment chaud la, et puis c'est pas le moment. Alors je le repousse doucement. Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse, et lui montre Gus.

Pov Gus

Un peu chiant le Gus, pas grave. Il perd rien pour attendre le Billou. Et puis pourquoi il nous fixe comme sa. Ils nous matte ou quoi.

Tom : Sa va Gus, ne matte pas trop.

Gus : Je confirme tu es bien Tom. Tes vannes sont toujours aussi pourri.

Tom : Très marrant ! C'est bon Gus je plaisante. N'empeche que tu mâtais.

Bill: Tom laisse le tranquille. N'importe quoi.

Gus : Bref, vous allez bien ?

Tom : Heu oui je crois, a pars que j'ai un peu mal a la tête. Mais sa va et toi mon ange ?

Bill: Heu oui je vais très bien. Je suis surtout très content j'ai enfin retrouvais mes cheveux.

Oo

Bill: Humour les gars.

Gus : Ouais bien sur. Mais comment sa c'est passé ?

Bill: Ben on sait pas. On parlé tout les deux et d'un coup Tom et tombé. J'ai voulu appeler les secours puis je suis tombé aussi. Et quand tu ma réveiller j'étais revenu moi meme.

Tom : Je m'en fou de savoir comment sa c'est passé. On est redevenu nous meme c'est tout ce qui compte.

Bill: Peu etre mais sa t'intrigue pas de savoir comment ?

Tom : Non Bill je m'en contre fou.

Gus : Bon alors je ne peu que me réjouir pour vous deux. Il faudrait aller voir Georg. Il doit s'inquiéter.

Bill: Et on va lui dire quoi, il a dut nous trouver bizarre.

Tom : Tu crois que si on lui dit la vérité il va nous croire. Il va nous prendre pour des tarés.

Gus : Et si d'abord on retourné à l'hôtel.

Pov Bill

Le trajet vers l'hôtel c'est passé en silence, Georg a posé pleins de questions mais Gus peu etre très persuasif. Tom quand a lui ne ma plus adressé la parole il a l'air perdu dans ces pensées, je comprends moi c'est pareil. Puis pour nos corps sa me turlupine un peu. En tout cas tout sa m'aura servie de leçon. Plus jamais je ne dirais une parole de travers a propos de sa. Non merci, je crois que j'ai compris.

Georg : Bon les gars dites moi ce que j'ai raté. Parce que la c'est trop bizarre.

Tom : De quoi tu parle ?

Georg : Ah non pas de ça avec moi. Vous étiez super bizarre les jumeaux.

Gus : Tu te fais des idées. Mais développe ta question.

Georg : Ok je vais vous dire. Déjà le comportement de Tom, lui qui aime sortir et draguer à refuser toutes les offres que je lui et faites. Ok sa je peux comprendre vue..vue

Tom : Tu peux le dire sa va pas te tuer.

Georg : Ok vu que tu aime Bill.

Tom : Voilà t'es pas mort.

Georg : Bref. Y a pas que sa, t'es manière on aurait dit Bill. Quand a toi Bill ta façon de parler et d'agir on aurait dit Tom. Sérieux c'était le monde a l'envers.

Bill: Ta trop d'imagination.

Georg : Non je vais te le prouvais. Sur le toit quand Tom a voulu sauter. D'ailleurs jamais il aurait fait sa. Puis Gus quand a toi, tu as appelé Tom, Bill. C'est bizarre tout sa. Vous savez les gars on et amis, on ne ce cache rien.

Tom : Vu certaines réactions.

Georg : Je sais j'ai fais le con, mais je veux tout faire pour que vous me pardonner. Alors si j'ai raté quelque chose il faut me le dire.

Pov Bill

Je veux bien lui dire, mais il va nous prendre pour des dingues. Et on a aucune preuve.

Gus : Bon les twins qu'es qu'on fait ?

Tom : On lui dit, et après a lui de voir s'il veut bien nous croire. Qu'es que tu en pense Bill ?

Bill: Ok on lui dit.

Georg : Me dire quoi, c'est grave ?

Tom : Pas vraiment disons que c'est assez dément.

Georg : Plus dément que votre relation ?

…

…

Georg : Désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Gus : Bref, et je ferais comme si j'avais rien entendu. Pendant c'est 4 jours les garçons n'étaient pas vraiment eux meme.

Georg : Sa j'ai vu, mais encore ?

Tom : On a échangé nos corps. Moi j'étais dans celui de Bill et vice versa.

…

Pov Tom

Ok je crois que j'y suis aller un peu fort, car vue la tête qui tire il a pas l'air convaincue.

Georg : Sympa votre blague les gars.

Bill: On a une tête a blaguer.

Georg : Ben avoue que c'est assez glauque tout sa.

Bill: On arrête pas de te le dire. Mais c'est la vérité, pourquoi on était si bizarre alors. Depuis quand je flippe devant les gens, et surtout une trouille bleue de chanter.

Georg : Ben le stresse je sais pas.

Gus : Non Georg ils ne mentent pas. C'est bien la vérité.

Georg : Bon disons que c'est la vérité, comment sa a pu ce passer.

Tom : Ben Bill et moi on a eu une grosse dispute, et le lendemain on avait changé. Et je peu te dire que sa fait un choque.

Georg : C'est du délire.

Bill: T'es pas obliger de nous croire, et en plus je vois pas pourquoi on inventerait une chose pareil.

Georg : Peu etre, mais bon pour sa aussi il va me falloir du temps ?

Tom : Comme tu le sens, mais on ta tout dit.

Georg : Sauf une chose, comment vous etes revenu à la normal.

Bill: Alors la nous aussi on aimerait avoir la réponse.

Pov Bill

Apres avoir encore discuté un bon moment avec Georg, nous somme tous allaient dans nos chambres. Je voulais vraiment du repos, quelle histoire de dingue.

Tom aussi et aller dans sa chambre, il a un comportement bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Enfin pour l'instant la seul chose que je veux c'est prendre une douche. Je me déshabille en deux trois mouvements. L'eau qui coule sur mon corps me détend, comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu de stressant partait avec. Je suis surtout content de retrouver mon corps, meme si toucher celui de Tom n'était finalement pas si désagréable. Décidément je suis grave.

Pov Tom

Sa fait dix minutes que je suis allongé sur mon lit a fixer le plafond. Je l'avoue je suis un peu paumé. Car maintenant que tout et rentré dans l'ordre, je ne sais pas comment me comporter face à Bill. Pas que je veux plus de lui, pas du tout meme. Disons que c'est plus physique. Quand j'étais dans son corps l'envie de lui faire l'amour n'était pas aussi présente. Meme si dans la cabine c'était super. Mais la c'est pas pareil, et sa me fait peur. Je veux surtout pas qu'il pense que je suis avec lui rien que pour le sexe. Bon c'est pas en restant la que je vais trouver une solution. Allez let's go. Arriver devant sa chambre je rentre sans ménagement, son lit est vide. J'entends du bruit dans la salle de bain, mon imagination se met vite en route. Maintenant qu'on est redevenu nous meme, le fantasme n'est pas le meme. Le faite meme de savoir que l'eau coule sur son torse, accompagner d'un soupire d'aise s'échappant de ces lèvres si douce. Putain Tom t'est plus a sauver, me voilà devant la porte avec une érection de tout les temps. Et si Bill sort je lui dis quoi moi.

Pov Bill

La vache sa fait du bien, oh mein gott dans quel état son mes cheveux. Je m'en occuperais plus tard. Je prends une serviette l'enroule autour de ma taille, j'ouvre la porte et me retrouve nez a nez avec mon double. D'ailleurs il a pas l'air bien, ces joues son rouge et son souffle saccadé.

Bill: Sa va pas Tom ?

Pov Tom

Je le savais je suis maudit, qu'es que je vais lui dire. En meme temps on dirait qu'il a rien vu, meme si je bande toujours autant. En plus il ne m'aide pas, avec ces cheveux mouillés dont quelque goutte s'échappe pour finir leur course sous la serviette qui cache ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir.

Bill: T'es pas bien, tu veux pas boire quelque chose ?

Pov Bill

Il commence à me faire peur, il ne me répond pas mais surtout il ne bouge pas. Alors je m'approche de lui et colle mon corps au sien. Je laisse tombé ma tête au creux de son cou, il sent tellement bon. Mes mains ce pose sur sa taille pendant que ma bouche parcours son cou de baiser. Il ne réagit toujours pas, alors je passe ma jambe entre les siennes. Contre celle ci je sens son érection plus que présente. Malgré moi un sourire plus que pervers se dessine sur mes lèvres. En caresses légères, ma main redessine sa mâchoire pour descendre le long de son torse. Je m'apprête à lui défaire son baggy qu'il me repousse sans ménagement. J'atterrie le cul en premier sur la moquette. Et je le vois quitter la chambre en courant.

Pov Tom

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant panique de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas, pas comme sa. Il doit croire que je suis avec lui rien que pour le sexe. Il et trop tôt, je n'aurais pas du aller le voir.

Pov Bill

Je suis toujours par terre, je crois que mon cerveau ne veut pas accepter ce qui vient de ce passer. Qu'es que j'ai fait, il ne veut peu etre plus de moi. Non je ne dois pas pleurer, pas encore. Je dois aller lui parler. Sans plus tarder je m'enfile un pantalon et un tee shirt, je me fou de sortir avec une sale tête. Je me précipite dans la couloir, je croise Gus et ne lui répond meme pas. Je rentre comme un malade dans la chambre. Il et la assis sur le lit la tête entre les genoux.

Bill: Tom !

Pov Tom

Je veux qui parte, il doit m'en vouloir de l'avoir repousser. Je suis incapable de l'aimer sans lui faire du mal.

Bill: Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Pov Tom

Sa voix sonne comme un ordre, je releve la tête. Il se tient juste en face de moi. Je lis aucune colère dans ces yeux, juste de la tristesse.

Bill: Pourquoi ?

Tom : Je sais…je sais pas.

Bill: Tu sais pas ? Tu me repousse comme si j'avais la peste. Et tu ose me dire je sais pas. Tom y a pas d'amour sans confiance. Tu peux tout me dire.

Tom : Je peux pas !

Bill: De quoi tu peux pas ?

Tom : Se n'ai pas que pour le sexe, je t'aime. Alors je veux pas.

Bill: Sa veut dire que tu veux pas de moi. Ta pas envie de me faire l'amour ?

Tom : Oui j'en ai envie c'est sa le problème.

Bill: Tu trouve que je suis un problème ?

Pov Bill

Pourquoi il me dit sa, il a l'air si perturbé. Je comprends pas, alors je m'approche lentement. Et vint m'asseoir près de lui.

Tom : Je te désire Bill, grave meme. Mais je veux pas te forcer.

Bill: Me forcer ! Pourquoi tu dis sa, moi aussi je t'aime.

Tom : Je le sais, mais tu es prêt a aller aussi loin ? Hein tu n'as pas peur ?

Bill: Oui j'ai peur mais j'ai confiance en toi mon ange.

Pov Bill

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur sa joue avec tendresse. Je veux lui faire comprendre que je l'aime.

Bill: Je m'offre à toi Tom, alors fais-moi l'amour. Montre moi a quel point tu m'aimes.

La lueur qui passe dans ces yeux, me fais frémir. Je l'avoue j'ai peur, mais je sais qu'il sera doux et gentil. Et ma confiance en lui et sans limite.

Pov Tom

La phrase de Bill résonne dans ma tête. J'ai du mal a y croire, il ce donne si facilement a moi. Je mettais trompé, c'est moi qui et peur. Pas lui. Mais je ferais tout pour que la confiance qu'il me porte ne sois pas vaine. Malgré ma peur, le regard que je pose sur lui veux tout dire. On ne reviendra pas en arrière. Je n'ais pas le temps de faire un geste, qu'il ma déjà allongé sur le lit avec douceur. Lentement il se met à quatre pattes sur moi. Son visage au-dessus du mien me montre le plus beau des sourires. Je fonds déjà. Ces mains retracent le contour de mon visage en une infime caresse. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, il se jette brusquement sur ma bouche comme un affamé. Je geins sous le coup de la surprise, mais je me perds bien vite dans l'éden de ses lèvres.

Bon dieux ! Et dire que j'ai failli passer à cause de ça.

Puis je sens des mains coquines se glisser sous mon tee shirt, pour venir taquiner mon bout de chairs. Notre baiser ce fait plus intime, plus sensuel. Malgré sa je ne l'ai pas toucher depuis le début, je veux le laisser faire car quelque par en faisant sa j'enlève ma propre peur.

Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour venir mordiller mon oreille, juste avant de me glisser un « je t'aime » des plus sensuel.

Je commence vraiment a avoir chaud, et mon baggy ce fait étroit. Il ne m'aide pas en venant mordiller mon cou et en y laissant sa trace. Il pince un mamelon, je sursaute et je saisis ses fesses à pleine main avant te l'attirer contre moi pour qu'il sache combien je le désire.

Je l'entends gémir et se presser un peu plus contre mon bassin. Sa réaction me fait rire, pour ce venger il me mord gentiment le cou tout en ce frottant un peu plus a mon érection. Mon sexe se gorge un peu plus de sang, et alors qu'une langue câline se fait pardonner sur ma chair meurtrie. Ces lèvres ce pose une fois de plus sur les miennes, pour un baiser non pas sexuel mais remplit d'amour. Nous cessons notre baiser quand de ces mains tremblantes il essaye de retirer mon baggy, il s'attaque au zip de mon pantalon sortant mon sexe de son étaux de tissus. Sa main glissa autour de ma virilité, son pouce caressant mon gland pour jouer avant de faire un lent mouvement de va et vient sur le long de ma verge tendue. Soudain Je me cambre sous le coup de la surprise, me laissant envahir par la chaleur de sa bouche et par le plaisir que me procure sa langue. Ces vas et viens si lent vont me rendre dingue, je bouge un peu mon bassin pour l'incité à aller plus vite, bien sur il s'empresse de le faire. Mes gémissent emplisse la chambre, son piercing qui taquine mon gland me donne des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Je suis au bord du gouffre je le sens.

Tom : Bill han je vais venir.

Dans un dernier va et viens j'éjacule dans une dernier râle. Ma tête retombe lourdement sur le lit, ma respiration qui jusqu'à présent était saccadé reprend un rythme normal. Perdu dans ma léthargie j'en ai meme oublier Bill, je me releve et le vois. Il a pas l'air d'aller bien, car son visage et déformé par une petite grimace.

Tom : Sa va pas mon cœur ?

Bill: Sa a mauvais goût sérieux.

Alors la j'éclate de rire, je ne m'attendais pas a sa du tout. Le pauvre il se vexe un peu et me boude. Je m'approche te le sert fort dans les bras.

Tom : Pardon je voulais pas me moquer. En tout cas c'était super.

Bill: C'est vrai ?

Tom : Oui mon ange.

Sans plus de ménagement je l'attrape par les hanches et l'allonge. Je me place au-dessus de lui, maintenant c'est moi qui vais lui montrer à quel point je l'aime.

Pov Bill

Je l'avoue j'ai un peu peur, meme si j'ai pleine confiance en lui, je ne peu m'empecher de penser à sa. Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne Sa langue rencontre la mienne, la caressant avec douceur avant de prendre possession de mon palais. Je me laisse aller dans ce baiser sensuel et tentateur.

Mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson sous ces mains chaudes…il m'enlève mon tee shirt, sa paume brûlante venant sur ma peau pâle. Il relâcha mes lèvres pour parcourir mon visage de baisers doux et fiévreux. Sa main remonta vers ma hanche mais elle s'était retrouvée serrée par un obstacle…ma ceinture qu'il défit sans attendre, d'un geste habile de son autre main, avant que celle-ci glisse sur mon ventre qui se contracta sous cette caresse soudaine. Un soupir s'échappa de ma gorge, il en profita pour faire glisser ses lèvres dans mon cou, y traçant un chemin de Baisers brûlants et mouillés. Plus une main de ces vins baladait sur mon corps pour venir pincer un de mes grains de chair. Surpris je sursaute. Il rit et entreprend encore de dévorer le cou.

Tom : « Et encore ce n'est qu'un début, souffle-t-il entre deux sucions. »

Ma tête me tourne tellement ces paroles me rendent dingue. Apres avoir fini avec mon cou, il en profita pour retirais mon pantalon. Mon érection était plus que présente. Son regard balaya mon corps, je ne pu que rougir sous ce regard si intense.

Tom : Tu es magnifique.

Non lui et magnifique. Je gémi plus fort en sentant sa main me caresser à travers mon boxer, sa en devenais meme grisant. Je fis monter mes hanches pour lui montré mon mécontentement.

Tom : Pressé mon cœur.

Bill: Sadique.

Ses lèvres vinrent de nouveau me volé un baiser, puis celle ci dérivèrent pour une fois encore se dirigeait vers mon coup, je crois qu'il a compris que c'était ma zone érogène. Puis elle continuèrent leur chemin pour venir parcourir mon torse de ces lèvres brûlantes. Puis il vint taquiner mon téton le lapant, le suçant avant de le mordiller avec attention. Il le fit glisser sur mon sexe tendu avec une lenteur quasiment insupportable

Bill: Han Tom !!

Mon corps commence sérieusement a s'embraser d'un doux feu… le feu du désir…Et mon sexe me fait mal, enfermé dans ma prison de tissus. Comme s'il l'avait deviner Ses mains glissèrent vers mon boxer le faire glisser doucement sur ma peau. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi son souffle chaud effleura ma peau si réactive, un frisson de pur plaisir parcouru ma peau alors qu'enfin mon sexe si tendu fut libéré de ma prison. Qui d'ailleurs celle ci atterri à l'autre bout de la pièce ( le boxer ) ces mains caressa mes cuisses avec douceur jusqu'à arrivée vers mon entrejambe, puis celle ci se balada dans le creux de mes cuisses, tout en évitant mon sexe. Puis il quitta ma peau pour venir effleurer mon sexe, ma tête parti en arrière à cause d'un autre effleurement plus prononcé qui me fit perdre mon souffle déjà bien saccadé. Il fit glisser ces lèvres dans mon cou, qui mordis un peu pocessivement. Sa ma continua à glisser sur ma virilité son pouce vint caressai mon gland pour jouer avant de faire un lent mouvement de va et vient sur mon sexe Je m'abandonne et passe mes bras autour de son cou, et bouge un peu plus mes hanches pour l'insisté à aller encore plus vite. Puis il me présenta deux de ces doigts, il me fallut quelque seconde pour comprendre. Je les lâcha avec application en le regardent droit dans les yeux, qui était assombri par le désire. Ceci fait il les fit descendre vers mes fesses qui caressa lentement. Soudain, je sentie un doigt au fond de moi et je sursaute écartant davantage les cuisses. La sensation n'est pas si désagréable juste bizarre, pendant que son autre main et toujours sur mon sexe dans un rythme lent et tortueux qu'il m'avait appliqué dès le départ.

Bill: Han putain Tom !

Puis il fit glisser un autre doigt, je me cambra davantage sous cette nouvelle intrusion, le mouvement de mes hanches un peu chaotique entre ces doigts et cette main sur mon sexe dur…il bougea un peu plus que la je sentie une petite douleur, qui commençai à devenir un peu désagréable. Il dut s'en apercevoir car il ralentie le rythme de ces doigts. Il fit glisser un troisième doigt pour bien me préparer et surtout ne pas me blesser, même si je savais que son désir était bien oppressant. Dans un mouvement un peu brusque je ne pu m'empecher de lâcher une plainte. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il voulut retirer ces doigts.

Bill: Non continue

Tom : Tu es sur ?

Bill: Oui j'ai confiance Tomi.

Tom : D'accord.

Il continua un moment a me préparé tout en laissant son autre main sur mon sexe. Je n'en pouvais plus. Alors je pousse sa main me rapproche de lui et lui intime de me prendre tout de suite. Dans un simple baiser il ce couche a moitié sur moi sans pourtant me gêner de son poids, puis m'écartent les jambes. Son sexe dur et pulsant de vie vint buter doucement contre mon anneau de chair. Il adressa un sourire avant de venir lécher mes lèvres roses de baisers tandis qu'il me pénétrait doucement, gémissant lui aussi sous le plaisir. Malgré sa une douleur lassinante me vint, les larmes me monta aux yeux. Pour me calmer il me déposa des petit baiser sur le visage, et me caressa les cheveux. Mais j'avais toujours autant mal, mes ongles s'enfonça dans son épaule.

Tom : Tu veux que j'arrête.

Bill: Non ! Jamais!

Tom : Mais je te fais mal bébé.

Bill: Sa va aller je te dis.

Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je suis lâche, alors j'essaye de me calmer et respire calmement. Me sentant enfin prés je lui intime de continuer. Il se mit alors à faire de lents va-et-vient, la douleur était toujours la mais moins. Il et tellement doux aussi. . Son souffle était saccadé, rapide, rendu rauque par le plaisir, des gémissements de satisfaction passaient ses lèvres. Moi j'étais dans un état similaire, je manquais déjà d'air.

Il fit glisser une de ses mains vers mon ventre, le caressant maladroitement du bout des doigts avant d'entourer mon sexe pour y appliquer une lente caresse sur ma verge. Puis, sa main pris entièrement mon membre pour y appliquer un mouvement semblable à celui de ses hanches. Là la douleur avait complètement disparu, pour laisser pas a un plaisir intense. Il accentua ses va-et-vient, soudain un cri plus fort m'échappa quand il effleura ma prostate. Comprenant qu'il avait toucher un peu sensible il accentua ces va et vient sur cette zone pure de plaisir. Ma main alla ce perdre dans ces dreads répondant avec plaisir à ses coups de reins, mon souffle totalement perdu…

La chambre était remplie de nos gémissements. J'accompagné ces coups de reins impérieux, alors que sa main reproduisait ces meme mouvement rapide sur mon sexe tendu. Je finis par me libérer dans un cri rauque à faire fantasmer n'importe quels fans. . Mes muscles se contracta autour de son membre dur, il donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de se libérer à son tour dans une râle de plaisir que me fit frissonner. Je me blotti dans son cou, puis Il se pencha pour venir cueillir mes lèvres dans un baiser tendre, empli de tendresse. Lâchant mon membre, il essuya ma semence sur les draps avant de glisser ces mains sur mes cuisses pour les décroiser. Je gémis sous l'abandon, il se retira puis me colla à lui. Je me colla à lui avec plaisir nichan ma tête sur mon épaule. Il se mit à caresser mon dos, son souffle s'était calmé, son cœur battant moins la chamade, ses lèvres venant déposer des baisers taquins sur mon front, ma tempe, et surtout mes cheveux rebelle. Je fini par m'endormir bercer par la chaleur et les caresses de mon amour.


	17. Chapter 17

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour la nullité de ce chapitre lol

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour la nullité de ce chapitre lol

Mais l'histoire prend un autre tournant alors il me fallait un chapitre…disons nul lol

Promis le prochain sera meilleur

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 17

Dans tes bras j'ai touché les étoiles

« Il n'on pas honte »

« Apparemment non »

« Ce sont des monstres »

« Coucher avec son frère »

« Il faut etre dérangé »

« Séparé les, il non rien avoir ensemble »

Tom : Noooooooon !!

POV Tom

OMG c'est quoi ce rêve, et ses voix elle était horrible. Comment peut elle dire sa. De quelle droit nous juge t elle. Et si elle avait raison…je sens Bill bougeait à coté de moi. Sa bouille d'ange me fait sourire comme un gogole. Comment j'ai peu pensé quelle avait raison. Je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je suis tiré de ma rêverie par une main câline.

Tom : Je vois qu'on est bien réveillé ? lol

Bill : Oui. Bonjour Tomi.

Tom : Bonjours mon ange, bien dormi ?

Bill : Oui comme un sac.

POV Bill

A part que j'ai mal partout, a un endroit plus particulier pour etre plus précis. Mais c'était tellement merveilleux que je m'enfiche. Je crois que je n'ai jamais était aussi heureux et aussi bien. Et Tom, tout c'est tellement passer dans le silence que je sais meme pas s'il a aimé.

Bill : Dit Tomi ?

Tom : Oui.

Bill : Je peux te poser une question.

Va s'y mon ange.

Bill : Esquesataplushiersoir.

Tom : Oula Billou parle pas aussi vite lol

Bill : / Rougi/ Sa ta plus hier soir ?

POV Tom

Pourquoi il me pose cette question, bien sur que sa ma plus. Pourtant j'en ai eu des rapports, mais c'est pas comparable. Une phrase de Bill me revient en mémoire « Faire l'amour avec la personne qu'on aime doit nous faire toucher les étoiles » Et il avait raison c'était magique. Je pense que notre jumélité y joue pour beaucoup, on savait exactement ce que voulais l'autre.

Je glisse mon regard vers Bill, et ces yeux son embué de larmes. Je crois que j'ai trop rêvassé. Sa rien comprendre je le vois ce lever pour ce diriger vers la salle de bain.

Tom : Bill attend c'est pas ce que tu crois.

Je sais qu'il a verrouiller la porte, mais je force quand meme. Je veux pas qu'il croit que je l'aime pas. Je m'apprête à frapper de toutes mes forces, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volet. Devant moi se tiens Gus et Georg. Et moi je suis à poil.

Georg : Bon Tom tu…00

Gus : 00

Tom : Sa va vous avez fini de mater.

Georg : Heu…heu… tu…

Gus : Putain Tom je comprends pourquoi toutes c'est fille voulait aller avec toi.

Tom : Merci du compliment, mais arrêter de mater.

POV Tom

Quel bande de voyeur pervers. Il et ou mon caleçon, ah le voilà il était à l'autre bout de ma chambre. Je l'enfile et retourne vers les pervers. Je vais leur apprendre la politesse.

Tom : Depuis quand on rentre comme sa dans la chambre des gens ? Non répondait pas, comment vous avez pu l'ouvrir ?

Gus : On vous voyez pas venir, alors on s'inquiété.

Georg : Alors on a demandé à David le pass.

Tom : Le portable vous connaissais pas ?

Gus : On a essayé.

Tom : Ok j'abandonne, attend quelle heure il est ?

Gus : 12h30

Tom : Oh mein gott déjà !!

Gus : C'est pour sa qu'on est venu vous chercher.

Georg : J'ai une question aussi. Pourquoi tu étais à poil devant la porte de ta propre salle de bain ?

POV Tom

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Bill sors en serviette, alors la c'est le bouquet. Gus et Georg le regarde la bouche grande ouverte. Puis je vois le regard se diriger vers le lit.

Voilà il a sa réponse le Georg.

Gus : Heu salut Bill.

Bill : Ouais salut.

Georg : Qu'es que tu fais la bill ? Tu étais dans la salle de bain, puis le lit..

Bill : Voilà ta tout compris à moins que tu veux que je te fasse un dessin.

Georg : /Rougi/ Non merci.

Gus : Bon on va vous laisser, et Tom fait vite Davis et en pétard.

Tom : Ok, et puis sa lui passera.

POV Tom

Les voilà enfin parti. Je me tourne vers Bill il est déjà habillé. Il et entrain de mettre une casquette. Je m'approche lentement et l'enlace par derrière. Sans surprise je suis repoussé.

Bill : Dépêche-toi David nous attend.

Tom : Attend Bill, il faut qu'on parle.

Bill : Dépêche-toi.

POV Tom

Je me retrouve seul comme un con. Et bien sur je n'ai pas pu m'expliquer. Alors je m'arme de patience, je lui parlerais tout à l'heure.

POV Bill

Je crois que je n'ai jamais était aussi remonté de ma vie. Puis Georg qui me regarde comme j'avais une deuxième tête voir pire. Nous somme dans le hall assis a une petite table, loin du monde heureusement.

Gus : Sa va Bill ?

Bill : Oui merci Gus.

Je crois que c'est la seule personne qui ne m'énerve pas lol.

POV Georg

Je sais pas quoi penser, je suis pas naïf. Mais vue l'état de leur chambre, il n'on pas fais que se regarder. J'ai vraiment du mal a accepter tout sa.

Bill : Bon écoute Georg c'est quoi ton problème ?

Georg : J'en ai pas.

Bill : Tu me regarde comme si t'avais un extraterrestre.

Georg : Tu te fais des idées.

Bill : Non je pense pas. Approche un peu je vais te dire ce que tu as peur d'admettre.

POV Georg

Lentement je me penche vers lui, son souffle chaud me donne des frissons.

Bill : Je vais te dire la vérité. Oui Tom et moi on a couché ensemble. On s'est tripoté voir plus, sa te va.

Je regarde Bill la bouche grande ouverte, pas parce que qu'il vient de me dire enfin si un peu. Mais surtout à cause de la manière dons il me la dit. Avec un ton froid et distant. C'est pas Bill sa.

Georg : Oui sa me va.

Bill : Super alors. Et sache que le faite que je te dégoûte, je m'en contre fou.

POV Bill

Avoir dit tout sa a Georg ma fait du bien. Meme si je sais que tout sa et une excuse. J'essaye surtout de passer ma colère. Et c'est sur lui que c'est tombé.

POV Gus

Je vais pas cacher que j'ai entendu tout ce que Bill a dit. Et je comprends pas pourquoi il réagi comme sa. Il a du ce passer quelque chose avec Tom.

Georg : Bon je…je vais terminer ma valise.

Gus : Ok a tout à l'heure.

Bill : Je vais la faire aussi.

Gus : Attend je viens.

POV Gus

C'est la première fois que je le vois si silencieux. Nous sommes dans sa chambre, il range sa valise comme s'il était dans une autre dimension. Il faut vraiment que je trouve ce qu'il va pas.

Gus : Bill tu es sur que sa va ?

Bill : Pourquoi sa irai pas !

Gus : Ben tes bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire.

POV Bill

J'avoue que je suis loin d'etre dans mon assiette. J'hésite à lui en parler, il va sûrement me trouver ridicule.

Bill : C'est rien je t'assure.

Gus : Non je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose. C'est à cause de Tom.

Bill : Pourquoi a chaque fois que je suis pas bien on ramène tout a Tom.

Gus : Parce qu'y a que lui qui peut te mettre dans cet état la.

POV Bill

Sa m'énerve qu'il et toujours raison. Sa a toujours était comme sa, sans Tom je suis rien.

Bill : Tom et moi on a fais l'amour.

Gus : J'avais cru comprendre. Et excuse-moi de la question, sa c'est mal passé ?

Bill : Non au contraire.

Gus : Alors qu'es qu'il va pas ?

POV Bill

Malgré que je me trouve stupide, je lui raconte pour ce matin. Pendant tout mon récit il na rien dit, il c'est contentais de me regarder.

Bill : Tu dois me trouver idiot.

Gus : Non, je crois que j'aurais réagis pareil. Mais je sais aussi qu'il t'aime, alors je vois pas pourquoi il réagirait comme sa.

Bill : T'étais pas a ma place.

Gus : Je m'en doute que sa peux blesser. Mais essaye au moins de lui parler.

Bill : Encore une fois ta raison. Ok je lui parlerais.

Gus : Bien aller on y va sinon David va en mourir.

David : Les gars vous etes pas en vacance. Heureusement que ce matin c'était qu'une séance photo. J'ai pu l'annuler sans problème. Quand a toi Bill tu étais ou ?

Bill : Heu…

Tom : Avec moi, sa pose problème.

David : Calme-toi, c'était pas un reproche. Mais préviens quand tu dors avec lui. Bref ce soir rappelez-vous que vous etes invité à cette fête pour la vente de charité.

Tom : C'est ce soir. J'avais complètement zapper.

David : Comme toujours ! Alors je veux une bonne figure et non des têtes de déterré. Sa c'est pour toi Bill.

POV Bill

Alors lui il commence à me chauffer. De quoi il se permet, il a pas vu sa tête. Je m'apprête à lui sortir une réponse bien salée, quand je sens la main de Tom frôler la mienne. Je le regarde c'est yeux sont remplis d'amour. Je ne peux m'empecher de lui sourire. S a ma fait complètement oublier David.

Ellipse

Georg : J'hésite entre noir et le blanc.

Bill : Aucun.

POV Bill

Nous voilà dans le tour bus destination aucune idée, pour une soirée de merde. En plus de tout Georg essaye de ce faire pardonner ou un truc dans le genre en me montrant ce qu'il aimerait mettre ce soir. Sois disant je suis doué pour les fringues, mais bien sur.

Georg : Ils sont beau pourtant.

Bill : Alors pourquoi tu me demande ?

Georg : J'aimerais etre bien, car sa serai sympa si je rencontrais quelqu'un.

Bill : Ok, alors je veux bien faire un effort. Alors le blanc, mais attention au pantalon. Noir de préférence pas bleu sa craint. Et pitié lisse-moi ses cheveux.

Georg : Ok, merci.

POV Bill

Voilà enfin seul. D'ailleurs Tom et resté au salon. J'ai pas envie d'aller le chercher je veux que ce soit lui qui m'expliquer pourquoi il ne ma pas répondu.

Ellipse

POV Bill

Nous voilà enfin a la fête, y a trop de monde a mon goût. Le seul truc positif c'est pour David qui doit etre content. Car depuis tout à l'heure je suis mitraillé par les paparazzi. Vue comme je suis habiller y a de quoi se faire remarquer. C'était pas pour me faire remarquer, c'était pour faire plaisir a Tom. Je sais qu'il aime quand je m'habille de cette manière. Alors j'ai fait un effort, je porte une chemise en soie noire entrouverte avec un jean blanc ultra moulant. On passage on voit mon étoile. Et je me suis lisser les cheveux et surtout j'ai pas oublier d'accentuer sur le maquillage. Rien a redire que je suis parfais. ( vive les chevilles)

POV Tom

Que dire la soirée et nul et j'ai des envies de viole. Il voulait me tuer le frangin, sérieux le cul qu'il a. Je crois que je vais pas tenir. Enfin d'abord je dois lui parler avant de le violer. Je m'apprête à le rejoindre quand je suis tiré par Georg qui veut me montrer la fille qui lui plait.

POV Bill

Mais ou y va je croyais qu'il venait vers moi. Putain il et chiant le Georg. Tant pis je vais au bar, il me faut un verre.

Gus : Bill arrête de boire sa suffit.

Bill : Encore un.

Gus : Non , ta assez bu.

Bill : Si tu le dis…putain.

Gus : Quoi ?

Bill : J'ai envie de vomir.

POV Gus

Pauvre billou, il avait vraiment l'air mal. Le mien c'est d'aller chercher Tom. Je me faufile tant mieux que mal, qu'es qu'ils font entourer de fille. Si Bill voyait sa le pauvre.

Gus : Tom ! Tom !

Punaise il est sourd.

Gus : TOM !!

Tom : Oui qu'es qu'il y a ?

Gus : C'est Bill il va pas bien.

Tom : Quoi attend j'arrive !

Gus : Il est dans les toilettes. Il a trop bu.

POV Tom

Je me dirige vers les toilettes a toute vitesse, c'est ma faute. J'aurais pas du le laisser tout seul. Je suis trop débile. Les toilettes son vide, heureusement. Une seul porte et fermé, je la pousse. Le pauvre il et entrain de tout recracher.

Tom : Mon ange.

Je m'agenouille à coté de lui, pour lui tenir les cheveux. Je lui caresse lentement le dos et essaye de trouver des paroles rassurantes.

Tom : Sa va mieux.

Bill : Sa pourrais aller mieux.

Tom : C'est ma faute.

Bill : N'importe quoi c'est moi qui ai trop bu.

Tom : Peu importe je fais que des conneries depuis ce matin.

Bill : C'est pas le moment Tom.

Tom : Si, sinon jamais je pourrais te le dire. Ce matin si je n'ai pas répondu c'est pas parce que je m'en foutais voir pire.

Bill : Alors pourquoi quand je t'ai demandé si sa t'avais plu tu na rien dit. J'ai était si nul.

Tom : Pas du tout, au contraire. Putain Bill j'ai jamais ressenti sa, avec personne. C'était merveilleux, magique. Dans tes bras j'ai touché les étoiles.

Bill : Putain je t'aime tellement.

POV Bill

Ces paroles mon tellement renversé que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. J'ai étais idiot de douter de lui.

Bill : Mon Tomi, pardon d'avoir réagis si bêtement.

Tom : Je t'en veux pas mon ange.

Bill : Mais…

Tom : Ne pleure pas et oublies c'est du passé.

Bill : Je t'assure je pleure de joie. Mais je t'aime tellement.

Tom : Moi aussi mon ange.

Pov Tom

Je me jette dans ces bras pour l'embrasser, mais il me repousse.

Tom : Qu'es qu'il y a ?

Bill : Je viens de vomir. (Ou comment casser l'ambiance lol)

Tom : Je m'en fou.

POV Tom

Avide je me jette sur ces lèvres, ma langue passe sans résistance la barrière de ces dents. Notre baiser prend un rythme endiablé. Je quitte celle ci pour son cou, gott qu'il sent bon. Je le lèche avec avidité, je sens qu'il se retient pour gémir. Pressé je passe mes mains sous sa chemise.

Tom : Putain Bill tes trop sexy habillé comme sa.

Bill : Je l'ai fais pour toi.

Tom : Ben c'est réussi.

Je lui caresse les hanches puis le dos. Je sens son érection contre ma jambe, je me débats avec la ceinture puis la fermeture. Un hoquet de surprise passe ces lèvres quand ma main frôle son membre.

Bill : Putain Tom !

J'empoigne franchement son sexe et commence à faire de léger va et viens. Il mort sa lèvre a sang pour ne pas gémir, pour limiter les dégâts je m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je titille son gland dont du liquide commence en s'en échapper. J'accélère les mouvements de ma main, je le sens ce tendre et il se libère dans un cri de jouissance plus qu'excitant. Je cesse de l'embrasser pour qu'il reprenne sa respiration.

Tom : Sa va mon ange ?

Bill : Oui merci.

Tom : De rien

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et ouvre la porte lentement. Et on a eu grave de la chance que personne soit venue, enfin j'espère qu'on nous a pas entendu. Je me tourne vers Bill qui sort de la cabine, putain j'ai vraiment envie de lui. Les cheveux en bataille les joues rougies. Comment ne pas résister.

Bill : Quoi ?

Tom : Je me disais que j'avais envie de te violer

Bill : Ben garde tes pulsions. On sort vite car sinon ils vont ce poser des questions.

POV Tom

Nous sortons et je crois que personne c'est aperçu de notre absence. Je cherche les gars du regard, ils sont plus loin attrouper à une table.

Bill : Re salut.

Gus : Sa va mieux Bill ?

Bill : Oui merci.

David : Les gars venaient par la j'ai quelqu'un a vous présenter.

POV Tom

Nous partons vers le carré VIP qui j'avoue et bien plus calme.

David : Bon voilà je vous présente mon neveu Chris. Pour certaines raison il finira la tourné avec nous.

POV Tom

Devant moi ce tien un mec style émo, il doit avoir mon age. Putain c'est quoi cette coupe et ces piercing. Sérieux sa va mieux sur moi. Je le vois nous sourire gentiment, puis son regard s'attarde sur Bill trop a mon goût.

Chris : Ravi de faire ta connaissance Bill. Sa fait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer.

Bon c'était bien nul je le sais très bien. Mais le prochain sera meilleur.

Et d'après vous qu'es que Chris va changer à l'histoire ?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Chris

Chris : Ravi de faire ta connaissance Bill. Sa fait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer.

Bill : Heu ravi de te rencontrer Chris.

Pov Tom

Je confirme ce mec ne me plait pas avec son sourire de gogole. Puis sa façon de regarder Bill ne me plais pas du tout.

Gus : Ravi de te rencontrer aussi.

Georg : De meme et plus on et de fous et plus on ri

David : je vous laisse, comme sa vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance.

Pov Tom

Il s'en va heureux de vivre, pourquoi nous on doit ce coltiner son neveu.

Georg : Alors dit nous tout

Chris : tu veux savoir quoi ?

Georg : Ben t'habite ou ? Ton quel age ? Tout quoi.

Chris : Ben vue que sais comme sa qu'on ce fait des amis autant me lancer. Alors j'ai 17 ans j'habite à Berlin et comme vous l'avez deviné ma mère et la sœur de david.

Si c'est pas indiscret pourquoi tu dois rester avec nous ?

Chris : Ma mère a du partir pour un membre de notre famille. Et elle est disons très protectrice, elle a demander à David de me garder. Alors me voilà.

Bon ben qu'une chose a dire. Bonne chance pour rester avec nous.

Pov Tom

Je passe le reste de la soirée dans un sorte de brouillard. D'un coté je suis grave heureux d'être réconcilié avec Bill, mais d'un autre coté ce Chris me tape sur le système. Avec ces « je suis aller au mali » puis « j'ai formé un groupe avec mes potes » pathétique, moi aussi j'ai vu plein d'endroit et j'en fais pas tout un fromage. Et le pire dans tout sa c'est les deux G's qui boivent ces paroles. Quand a Bill, ben il ne dit plus rien, il fixe Chris s'en vraiment le voir. Je crois que lui aussi et dans le coton. Et dire que je vais devoir ce coltiner ce mec pendant 2 mois. Je vais pas y survivre.

2 semaines plus tard

Bill : Tu viens Tom, j'aimerais faire du shopping.

Tom : J'ai pas envi frangin un autre jour.

Bill : Comme tu veux.

Chris : Attend je veux bien t'accompagner.

Bill : T'es sur, je mets 10 ans.

Chris : Pas de problème, tu sais très bien que j'adore les fringues.

Pov Tom

Et je l'ai vois partir en rigolant comme des baleines. 2 semaines, 2 semaines qu'il me gonfle grave. En plus lui et Bill son comme cul et chemise. Et en plus de sa il nous colle tout le temps au basque. Du coup j'ai meme plus un moment d'intimé avec Bill.

Pov Bill

Je suis content que Chris m'accompagne, meme si j'aurai préféré que ce soi Tom. D'ailleurs en ce moment je le trouve distant. Je me fais sûrement des idées, je dois virer parano. Pour en revenir à Chris je l'aime bien, ok je l'aime beaucoup. Car sa fait du bien de trouver quelqu'un qui aime les meme chose que moi. Par la je veux dire fringues maquillage lol. Puis au moins quand je parle pendant plus d'une heure, il m'écoute et ne m'envois pas balader.

Chris : Bill ! Bill !

Bill : Heu oui pardon tu disais?

Chris : Ben je te demandais si tu aller bien ?

Bill : Oui pourquoi sa irais pas ?

Chris : Ben je sais pas tu faisais une petite mine.

Bill : Non tout va bien

Chris : Ok. Au faite je voulais te demander sa dérange pas ton frère qu'on aille ensemble en ville ? Enfin je veux dire si souvent.

Bill : Pourquoi sa le dérangerais ?

Chris : Je sais pas vous etes assez proche, voir très proche.

Pov Bill

Putain il me fait flipper la, et puis c'est quoi ce regard insistant. Bill arrête tes vraiment parano.

Chris : Je trouve meme votre lien fascinant. J'aurais aimé avoir un jumeau.

Bill : Oui c'est quelque chose. Mais bon tu sais on est pas obligé d'etre tout le temps scotché ensemble.

Chris : Je m'en doute. Mais j'ai lu un article sur la jumélité et il paraît que certains jumeaux sont incapable d'aimer quelqu'un, autre que son double. Comme si les jumeaux a la base était un couple. Tant pense quoi ? (le pire c'est que j'ai lu sa dans un article)

Pov Bill

La j'avoue il me fait vraiment flipper. D'où il me sort cette histoire. Mais surtout ou il veut en venir, pourtant Tom et moi on a étais discret le peu de fois on a pu ce toucher ( pas comme sa bande de perverse )

Bill : Ben possible pour certains, mais pas pour Tom et moi. Faut pas abuser.

Chris : Alors tu pourrais avoir une copine sans problème, meme si elle veut t'éloigner de Tom.

…

Chris : Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas a te pauser ce genre de question. Parlons d'autre chose, de moi si tu veux tu me dis à chaque fois que je parle pas assez de ma vie.

Si tu veux.

Chris : bon par ou je commence. Bill tu m'en veux ?

Pov Bill

Non je ne lui en veux pas, mais disons que sa question me perturbe un peu. Qu'es que je deviendrais s'il venait à me laisser ou meme a me tromper.

Bill : Pourquoi je t'en voudrais. Bon parle-moi de ton groupe, je t'ai jamais vraiment demandé.

Chris : Par ou commencer, mon meilleur ami fait de la batterie et moi de la guitare. Et bien sur avec mon oncle dans ce milieu, il était logique que je plonge dedans. Alors on s'est mis à chercher un ou une chanteuse. Au début c'était juste pour le fun.

Bill : Tu m'avais pas dit que tu joué de la guitare.

Chris : ouais Tom Kaulitz pour frère j'ai pas trop osé.

Bill : Ne dis pas sa en sa présence il va si croire sinon lol. Bref sa a était dur de trouver quelqu'un ?

Chris : Grave mais a la place j'ai trouvé un bassiste

Bill : Ouais je vois

Chris : Puis au bout de deux semaines j'ai trouvé un chanteur. J'ai eu grave de la chance car il avait déjà écrit plein de chanson. Il manquait plus qu'a les mettre en place.

Bill : Sa me rappel des souvenirs.

Chris : Oui c'est vrai que mon histoire ressemble beaucoup a la tienne.

Bill : Et alors tu as continuais ?

Chris : Oui on commencer à mettre en place deux au trois chansons. Puis 1 ans plus tard on avait de quoi faire une maquette.

Bill : Tu la donnais à David ?

Chris : oui

Bill : Et tu as eu des réponses ?

Pov Bill

Il ne me répond pas, mais ces yeux se voile un moment. Comme si le faite de parler de tout sa lui rappelé une extrême douleur.

Bill : Pardon si je t'ai vexer ou rappeler un mauvais souvenir.

Chris : non Bill, pas de souci. Bon allez viens on va dévaliser les magasins.

Ellipse

Georg : Putain Chris tu ma encore démonté, je veux une revanche.

Chris : Comme tu veux, mais je suis le meilleur.

Pov Tom

Non seulement il me pique mon frère, mais en plus de sa il me pique mon meilleur pote. Sa fais des heures qui joue a la play, et moi comme un con je l'ai regarde. Comme sa me saoule de trop je me lève et vais rejoindre Gus dans la lounge.

Pov Gus

Je suis dans la lounge et mais pensées son tourné vers Chris. Au premier abord il a l'air d'un gars sympa. Avec qui on fait vite ami-ami, mais je sens que derrière son sourire d'ange ce cache quelque chose. Puis il pose beaucoup trop de question a mon goût, et surtout sur les twins. Et ça sa me fait peur, j'ai peur pour leur relation. Je fais parano, mais je le sens pas.

Tom : Yo Gus !

Gus : Salut, sa va pas toi ?

Tom : Si si sa va, a pars que mon meilleur pote rigole comme une baleine avec le mec que je peux pas me saquer, mais a pars ça sa va. Puis en guise de bouquet final il me pique mon frère.

Gus : A ce point.

Tom : Ouais et sa me saoule grave. Depuis que ce mec et la tout a changé. Il s'incruste dans nos converse, il fait copain- copine avec Georg. Et en plus il reste coller au basque de Bill. Sa fait 2 semaine que je ne me suis pas retrouvé seul avec lui.

Gus : J'avoue que vue sous cet angle sa fait chier. Pour te rassurer je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus.

Tom : Et pour couronner le tout cette après midi on a un putain de photoshoop, trop envie.

Gus : C'est la rançon de la gloire.

Tom : C'est sa fou toi de ma gueule en plus.

David : bon les gars, pour cette séance assez spéciale vous aurez a porter des vêtements qui vous seront attribués.

Georg: Cool on pose pour playboy.

Gus: Dis pas de conneries. C'est pour la saint valentin, c'est pour sa que nous devrons prendre des poses aguicheuses. Quelle horreur.

Pov Tom

C'est le grand luxe on a chacun une loge pour ce changer. J'aurais préféré etre avec Bill, sa tendresse me manque. On peu rien faire avec l'autre dans les pattes. Je regarde un moment les fringues que je dois mettre, et c'est très loin de me plaire. Un tee shirt pas assez long et trop moulant a mon goût, et OMG un pantalon un vrai pas un baggy. Je vais les tuer, du coup je les enfile avec une lenteur affolante. Je sors de la loge aussi lentement que je me suis habillé. Et ce que je vois me laisse sans voix. Bill et là en face de moi, assis à cheval sur une chaise. Il s'est raidi les cheveux puis s'est maquillé plus que d'habite et d'une manière que j'ai pas vue souvent. Mais c'est surtout ce qu'il porte qui change tout. Il lui on fait mettre un débardeur noir avec des grandes fermeture éclair sur le coter, puis un pantalon très taille basse en cuir. OMG sa lui fait un putain de cul. Il se lève de sa chaise et sens retenu on voit son étoile et pas qu'un peu. C'est un appel au viole, je vais pas tenir sa fais trop longtemps que je l'ai pas touché. En tout cas sa m'achevé et pas que moi apparemment. Georg le regarde la bouche ouverte et Gus a des yeux comme des soucoupes. Quand a Chris il le regarde avec envie et …attend avec envie. Limite s'il le dévore pas des yeux, son regard ne trompe pas car j'ai exactement le meme. Pris d'une jalousie sans borne, je me dirige vers Chris pour lui dire ma façon de penser quand je me sens tirer vers l'arrière.

Photographe : Allez le frangin. On prend la pose, je suis sur que les filles vont adorer ça.

Pov Tom

Qu'es qu'il me veut lui et l'autre qui me nargue, je vais lui faire bouffer ses piercing. Alors c'est dans un grognement assez sonore que je me place sur le sofa que me montre l'autre. Bill s'approche et bloque sur moi (par rapport à ses fringues) je crois que lui aussi et un peu a fleur de peau, sa me rassure y a pas que moi qui est en manque.

Photo ( j'en avais marre d'écrire en entier) : Bon Bill j'aimerais que tu t'assoies entre les jambes de ton frère. Et toi Tom tu te colle au dos de Bill, mais en gardant les mains sur les accoudoirs.

Bill : /Regard septique/ Vous etes sur ?

David : pas de souci on doit le faire vendre ce magasine, et les filles on de drôle de fantasme sur vous deux. Alors je vois pas ce qui te gêne.

Bill : Si tu le dis.

Pov Bill

Alors non sans rougir je m'assoie entre ces jambes. Je sens son torse contre mon dos, son souffle chaud balaye mon cou, ce qui me donne de violent frissons. Soudains des images de nous entrain de faire l'amour me revient. Du coup je suis tellement dans mon monde que je n'entends plus rien, meme le photographe.

Photo : Bill sa va ?

Bill : Heu oui désolé. Vous disiez ?

Photo : Je voudrais que tu me fasses un regard provocateur, comme pour bien montrer que ton frère et a toi et personne d'autre. Pareil pour toi Tom.

Pov Bill et Tom

De toute manière il est à moi.

Pov Tom

Quand il est venu s'asseoir le rouge au joue, une envie folle de l'embrasser ma traverser l'esprit. Le savoir si près de moi sans le toucher, est une vrai torture. Et puis ce Chris qui bloque sur lui, sérieux il a pas l'intérêt de le toucher. Je vais lui passer ses envies ( jaloux le Tomi)

Ellipse

Pov Bill

Enfin il nous a fallu 2 heures pour en finir avec ses photo de malheur. La nous somme dans le hall de l'hôtel, on attend nos clef. D'ailleurs des que j'ai la mienne je fonce dans celle de Tom ( vive la logique de Bill ) Sa fait trop longtemps, je veux qu'il me prenne dans ces bras sa en devient vital.

David : Bon les gars ce soir vous etes libre. Je vous laisse tranquille.

Tom : Il était temps. Bon les gars je vais me reposer.

Bill : Moi aussi.

Georg : Je vais faire un tour, sa te dit Chris.

Chris : Ok, a plus les gars.

Tom : Ouais c'est ça.

Gus : Bon les twins je suppose que vous voulez etre seul.

Bill : Ben.. .

Gus : Pas de problème, et si y 'en a un je vous couvre.

Bill : Merci Gus

Tom : Merci.

Pov Tom

Avec toute la discrétion dont nous somme capable (c'est à dire pas beaucoup lol) nous montons dans ma chambre. Je pousse Bill dans celle ci, et la ferme a clé on sais jamais. Je me tourne vers mon jumeau, il et assis sur le lit et me regarde avec malice un petit sourire ornant ces lèvres. Je m'agenou devant lui, je l'observe en silence il et tellement beau. Puis lentement je lui caresse la joue le nez, ces lèvres.

Tom : Je t'aime

J'ai parlé sans vraiment le vouloir. Son sourire s'agrandit ces yeux brille de nouveau, mais cette fois si de désire. Je ne réfléchi pas plus, je me jette sur lui et prends sa bouche avec ardeur. Je m'accroche à ces hanches comme si j'avais peur qu'il parte. Ces mains caressent mon dos pour remonter vers ma nuque qui caresse avec douceur. Apres avoir joué un moment avec ces lèvres, je calme mon baiser. Avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable, je lui demande accès a sa bouche, qui mais vite accordé. Ma langue caresse sensuellement la sienne, aucun de nous n'essaye de dominer l'autre. Se ne sers à rien. Trop tôt a mon goût Bill se détache de moi, pour reprendre un peu d'air.

Bill : Je t'aime Tomi.

J'en suis sur cas ce moment je souri comme un gogole.

Chris : dit Georg tu trouve pas les jumeaux bizarres en ce moment ?

Georg : Pourquoi tu me pose encore la question ?

Chris : Je sais pas, les voir aussi proche sa ne te gène pas ?

Georg : Ecoute je l'ai connais depuis un bail, j'avoue pour certain sa peu les emmerder. Mais bon il font rien de mal je vois pas en quoi sa te gène. Fais comme si tu voyais rien, quand il font des choses bizarres.

Chris : Si tu le dis. Moi en tout cas c'est la première fois que je vois des jumeaux aussi proche.

Pov Bill

Sa fait une heure que nous somme allongé sur le lit de nos péché. Il voit des choses qui ne devrait pas. Mais je sais que je suis en sécurité dans cette chambre. Et Tom qui me caresse la hanche le sais autant que moi.

Tom : Tu sais quoi ?

Bill : Non mais tu ma fait peur

Tom : Désolé bébé. Mais je voulais te dire que tout a l'heure a la séance photo, tu étais trop sexe.

Bill : C'est vrai ?

Tom : Grave, je me demande meme comment j'ai fais pour pas te violer.

Bill : Tes un gros pervers.

Tom : Tes pire que moi.

Bill : A bon ta rêvé.

Tom : Mais bien sur, tu veux que je te rappel le soir ou on a fait l'amour.

Bill : Non arrête c'est pas juste. Tu vas payer pour te foutre de moi.

Pov Bill

Nous voilà comme des gamins a ce frapper dessus a coup de coussin. Tout en rigolant comme des baleines. Une fois épuisé nous nous rallongeons, tout les deux sur un petit nuage.

Tom : Non sérieux Bill tu étais sublime.

Bill : Merci, toi aussi.

Tom : Y 'avait pas que moi qui bavais meme les G's et Chris.

Soudain je le vois ce raidir et son regard commence à changer.

Bill : Qu'es qu'il y a ?

Tom : Chris voilà le problème. Tu aurais vu la façon dont il te regardait, on aurait dit qu'il aller te bouffer.

Bill : Tu te fais des idées.

Tom : Mais bien sur, sérieux Bill, il te matait sans gène. Y avait du désir et de l'envie dans ces yeux. Je veux plus que tu traîne seul avec lui.  
Bill : T'abuse la, on fait rien quand on et ensemble.

Tom : A non ! Tu passe tes journées en ville avec lui, tu reste le soir a lui parler pendant des heures. Et encore la liste et longue. En 2 semaine il a tout foutu en l'air.

Bill : Tu es jaloux ?

Tom : Oui et alors. Je veux plus que tu reste seul avec lui.

Bill : Ta pas confiance en moi ?

Tom : …

Bill : Répond ta pas confiance ?

Tom : En lui pas en toi.

Bill : Non c'est bon j'ai compris.

Tom : Putain Bill.

Pov Bill

Je suis hors de moi, comment peu t il croire sa de moi. Je quitte la chambre dans un claquement de porte que tout l'hôtel a du entendre. Il m'appel, je m'en fou je lui en veux.

Tom : Putain Bill attend.

Pov Tom

Je suis trop con, ma jalousie et moi on va aller ce pendre. D'abord je vais me calmer, sa sers à rien il ne me parlera pas. J'attendrais ce soir.

Tom ferma sa porte, trop perdu dans ces pensées pour s'apercevoir qu'au coin du couloir une personne si caché.

« Alex c'est moi, oui ton plan marche a merveille. Dans peu de temps il vont finir par ce détester. Et j'aurais enfin ce que je désir. »

_**Bon si vous trouvez que tout sa va trop vite avec Chris, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas perdre de temps avec des chapitres qui sert à rien et qui traîne en longueur. Et puis j'ai beaucoup d'idée pour la suite.**_

_**Bref vous aurait sûrement compris qui et la personne qui se caché dans le couloir. Et que penser vous de Chris.**_

_**A oui une dernière chose dans le prochain vous aurait droit a un joli petit lemon et vous serais surtout pourquoi Chris en sais mais surtout pose autant de question sur les twins. Et oui y en a un qui avait trop la langue pendue.**_


End file.
